Una Leyenda Hecha Realidad
by Skalipso3
Summary: Un humano llamado Haku aparece en la vida de los furiosos y el guerrero dragon, ¿como afectara esto en sus vidas?
1. Una Leyenda Hecha Realidad

Capitulo 1 Una Leyenda Hecha Realidad

Hacia tiempo que Tigresa tenia un sue o muy extra o sobre una criatura que para ella y los demas era una leyenda...o eso parecia...  
Esa criatura era un humano, pero ella sabia que era imposible que un humano existiera.

-Siempre es el mismo sue o?- Pregunt Vibora algo sorpendida

_Si, pero tengo la ligera sensacion de que ese humano existe...pero es imposible, nadie ha visto a uno jamas- Agrego Tigresa.

-Puede ser...pero, nunca digas nunca- Dijo vibora sonriendole aunque ella tambien sabia que era imposible que un humano se paseara por el valle.

-Ven, vamos a comer- Agrego vibora corriendo la puerta de la habitacion y saliendo al pasillo.

-Adelantate...quiero pensar en algo- Dijo Tigresa

-Segura?-

_Si, segura-

-Esta bien- dicho esto vibora cerr la puerta y se dirigio hasta la cocina donde los demas ya estaban sentados en sus respectivos lugares.

-Ya era hora, adonde estaban?...y Tigresa?- preguntaba Po mientras servia los platos en la mesa.

-Esta en su habitacion...queria pensar...me dijo que ya vendria-

Po se hacia mil preguntas en la cabeza: Estara bien? le pasara algo? sea lo que sea tendria que averiguarlo, pero despues de comer el hambre le ganaba por goleada.

Cuando Po estubo a punto de sentarse, Tigresa entro en la cocina muy pensativa, y sin mirar a nadie se sento a comer.

-Tigresa...estas bien?- Pregunto Po preocupado.

-Si estoy bien- Decia Tigresa sin mirarlo.

Po sabia que algo le pasaba pero decidio quedarse callado hasta que terminara de cenar, mientras que los demas la miraban con incredulidad.

Una ves terminada la cena, Tigresa fue la primera en salir, pero Po no se quedo atras.

-Tigresa, podemos hablar?-

-Que quieres Po?- Pregunto la maestra con cierto tono de molestia.

-Solo quiero saber que te pasa...- dijo el panda con cierto tono de preocupaci n.

Tigresa solto un suspiro antes de hablar.

-Ven- Tigresa abrio la puerta de su habitacion e invito al panda a pasar.

-Ahora si?- pregunto Po.

Tigresa se sent en su cama, hubo un momento de silencio hasta que hablo.

-Es...es complicado...no se por donde empezar.

-Relajate, tu sabes que puedes confiar en mi- dijo Po mirandola a los ojos.

-Esta bien...tuve un sue o...so e con un...con un humano-

-Un humano?- Pregunto Po sorprendido.

-Si, pero...eso es imposible, no es mas que una leyenda-

Po la miraba con incredulidad. por un momento no sabia que decir, hasta que hablo.

-No te preocupes- Le dijo tomandole la mano. -Solo fue un sue o-.

_Esta bien...gracias Po- y Tigresa le sonrio.  
Al verla sonreir, Po no pudo contenerse y cuando se dio cuenta la estaba abrazando.

Tigresa sintio su corazon acelerandose a cada momento y se sonrojo al sentir el calor de Po, por que el panda la hacia sentir asi? que era esa sensacion?.

Po la solto algo nervioso y sonrojado.

-Umm...perdona, no fue mi intencion.

-No te preocupes...no me molesto- Tigresa le sonrio.

Po le sonrio tambien, le gustaba verla sonreir, para el era la sonrisa mas maravillosa y encatadora del mundo. Era simplemente perfecta, la amaba, pero le daba miedo decirselo por no saber lo que pensaria ella.

-Bueno...es hora de domir...debes estar cansada, y yo tambien- dicho esto, Po abrio la puerta y le dio las buenas noches.

-Buenas noches- Dijo Po casi en un suspiro.

-Buenas noches- Tigresa sonrio y le gui o un ojo.

Po se sonrojo ante el gesto de Tigresa y cerro la puerta.

Cuando el panda cerro la puerta, Tigresa se puso mas ligera de ropas y se echo a dormir.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN OTRA PARTE DEL MUNDO

Un chico llamado Haku de tan solo 17 a os le contaba su sue o a un amigo

-Enserio? jajaja- su amigo se reia.

-Enserio! so e con un tigre que practicaba kung fu, vestia una camiseta roja con detalles dorados y unos pantalones negros-

-Esta bien lo que tu digas, me tengo que ir nos vemos ma ana- y dicho esto su amigo salio por la puerta.

Haku se tumbo en la cama y se quedo pensando, Por que no me creen?...ese tigre parecia tan real...de tanto pensar cay dormido.

En ese mismo momento tigresa empezo a so ar con el y viceversa, el sue o parecia tan real.

Los dos estaban parados frente a un lago rodeado de cerezos, su agua brillaba con una luz blanca, ambos estaban en los extremos opuestos, se miraban y de repente una pregunta se escucho al unisono.

-Quien eres?-...

Ambos se despertaron al mismo tiempo con la respiracion agitada y preguntadose al mismo tiempo quien era el/ella?.

Los dias pasaban y Tigresa no podia sacarse de la mente a ese humano, lo mismo sucedia con Haku, pero lo que no sabian es que algo iba a suceder, algo que cambiaria sus vidas para siempre.

Haku era un Dj, famoso en todo el mundo y su proximo destino era nada mas ni nada menos que china. Esa ma ana se dirijia hacia al aerouperto, cuando lleg todas las personas lo reconocieron de inmediato y se avalanzaron contra el pidiendole un autografo o una foto. -Que duro es ser tan famoso-. Pensaba mientras firmaba unos cuantos autografos.

Terminada la avalancha, Haku pudo tomar su vuelo con tranquilidad aunque antes de subir presentia que algo iva a pasar, no sabia si era malo o bueno pero que algo iva a pasar estaba seguro. El avion despeg normalmente y despues de un par de horas, Haku se qued dormido.

Pasaban las horas y el viaje parecia transcurrir normalmente pero de repente un estruendo que provino desde fuera del avion despert a Haku de un susto. En el avion las personas gritaban asustadas.

-Que esta pasando?- Pregunto a su compa ero de asiento.

-Un rayo alcanzo una de las turbinas!-

Lo unico que hizo Haku fue mirar por su ventanilla y ver como ardia la turbina, pero para la desgracia de el y de los demas otro rayo alcanzo la otra turbina. Las demas personas empezaron a desesperarse mas y mas mientras que Haku permanecia en calma en su asiento. Veia como las personas gritaban y las azafatas trataban de poner orden pero era en vano. Lo unico que podia hacer Haku era aferrarse a su asiento y rogar para que no le pasara nada, pero pudo ver otro rayo que esta vez alcanzo la trompa del avion creando una gran explosion y haciendo que el avion cayera en picada. El Resulto ileso pero vio a muchas personas alcanzadas por la explosi n y el fuego, era horrible. -Mierda, este es mi fin!- Pensaba mientra apretaba mas los ojos y se aferraba mas al asiento. Pero de repente pudo oir una voz que lo llamaba. Al abrir los ojos pudo ver que todo se hizo mas lento y de un resplandor blanco aparecio una tortuga anciana; asi es era Oogway.

-Quien eres?- Pregunto Haku confundido.

-Tranquilo- Decia Oogway con una sonrisa serena. -Ahora estas a salvo-

-Que?- Llego a preguntar Haku pero para sorpresa de el un resplandor blanco cubrio todo su cuerpo y Haku desapareci del avion.

En ese mimso momento Tigresa se encontraba meditando en su habitacion, de repente un escalofrio subio por su espalda sintiendo que algo habia pasado.

-Que fue eso?- Se preguntaba en su mente. Se incorpor hasta quedar parada y salio de su habitaci n para dirijirse hasta el jardin. Cuando lleg al jardin vio algo que la dej perpleja, un gran resplandor blanco apareci en el horizonte y desaparecio en cuestion de un segundo, sin dudarlo se puso en cuatro patas y se ech a correr hacia donde hace un segundo aparecio ese resplandor.  
Justo en ese momento Po pasaba por ahi y vio a su amiga correr.

-Tigresa!- Gritaba Po pero Tigresa no escuch los gritos del panda.

Mantis,Mono,Grulla y Vibora aparecieron en la escena.

-Que sucede Po?- Pregunto Vibora mientras se aceraba a el.

-No lo se- Dijo el panda.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL BOSQUE...

Haku yacia acostado en el suelo aun inconciente, el sonido del bosque era relajante, no se escuchaba ni se veia a nadie.  
Poco a poco Haku empez a abrir los ojos y se incorpor hasta quedar sentado.

-Donde estoy?- Empezo a mirar para todos lados, se miro el cuerpo y sus ropas; no tenian rasgu o alguno, llevaba puesto un traje con camisa y corbata y la unica diferencia que tenia era que llevaba puesto un colgante, lo recogi para verlo.

-Un Ying-Yang?- Se Pregunto -Pero si no lo llevaba puesto...que raro-.

Se incorporo hasta quedar parado, miro para todos lados y vio su mochila en la rama de un arbol.

-Como llego hasta ahi?- Dijo mientras miraba su mochila, no lo dudo un segundo y subio al arbol con mucha facilidad.

-Wow, como hice eso?- Dijo mientras se veia asi mismo en el arbol. -Bueno...ya lo averiguare despues- Salto del arbol y empezo a caminar sin rumbo fijo.

CONTINUARA... 


	2. Un Encuentro Inesperado

Capitulo 2 Un Encuentro Inesperado

Tigresa corria lo mas rapido que podia, tenia que averiguar que era ese resplandor blanco.  
Mientras tanto Haku caminaba, sin saber, en la direccion que se acercaba Tigresa. Al cabo de un rato se encontro en frente de un claro de agua, pens en darse un ba o y se detuvo frente al claro, se quit sus ropas y se metio en el agua.

-Esto es vida- Decia con una sonrisa relajante y cerrando los ojos.

Tigresa se acercaba mas al claro donde se encontraba Haku. Sentia que alguien estaba cerca asi que decidio caminar sigilosamente entre los arboles. Aunque Haku fuera un humano pudo sentir unos pasos que se acercabas hacia el, sin dudarlo sali del agua, levant sus pertenencias y se escondi detras de unos arbustos que estaban cerca.

Lo que pas a continuaci n sorprendi muchisimo a Haku, un tigre ataviado con una camiseta roja y pantalones negros aparecio de entre los arboles. Haku no lo podia creer era el mismo tigre con el que habia so ado las otras noches.

-Que...?- Llego a decir anonadado Haku pero tuvo la mala suerte de resbalar de la rama. El estruendo asusto a Tigresa que se acerco de un salto hacia donde habia provenido el sonido, pero no vio a nadie.

Haku era rapido, se oculto detras unos arboles y se visti de vuelta.

-Estuvo cerca- Pensaba mientras se escabullia entre la malesa.

Tigresa qued confundida pero para su sorpesa pudo ver que en el suelo se hallaban unas pisadas que no eran de algun animal que haya visto antes, decidia, siguio las huellas.

Haku no lo podia creer, habia visto el tigre con el que so la noche anterior. Se sento a los pies de un arbol, sac un cigarrillo de uno de los bolsillos del saco y lo encendi .

- Donde estoy?, que es este lugar? preocupado se pregunta mientras lanzaba una bocanada que lleg al espacio.

Tigresa, que se encontraba a una distancia prudente, pudo observar a alguien o algo sentado en los pies de un arbol, se acerco sigilosamente.

Haku estaba muy distraido en sus pensamientos, ni siquiera se percato de la prescencia de Tigresa.

En un momento se levant , dispuesto a caminar hacia qui n sabe donde, lo que no sabia era que justo detras de el se econtraba una felina con los ojos abiertos de par en par anonadada por lo que acaba de ver.

-Es...el?...-preguntaba Tigresa en su interior.

Haku se levant y empezo a caminar sin rumbo alguno, por un momento a Tigresa la invadi el miedo pero ella no le temia a nada ni a nadie, decidia empez a seguirlo escabullida entre la malesa.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL PALACIO DE JADE

Po no podia parar de pensar en por que tigresa sali corriendo de esa manera, estara bien? le habra pasado algo? no podia parar de preguntarse para si mismo todas esas preguntas. En ese momento vibora pas por su lado percatandose de que algo le preocupaba.

-Po, pasa algo?-

-eh?...no nada es solo que...estoy preocupado por tigresa...-

-No te preocupes, seguro que esta bien- Decia vibora intentando consolar a po. -a proposito, puedo hacerte una pregunta?-

-Si claro, adelante-

-Tu...quieres a tigresa?-

-Claro que la quiero, si no no me preocuparia por ella, es mi mejor amiga-

-Esta bien, pero yo me refiero a otra cosa-

-A que te refieres?-

-Lo que digo es...ella te gusta?-

Po sintio que sus mejillas empezaban a arderle por la pregunta no esperada de vibora - umhh...bueno yo...- no sabia que reponderle.

-Si- termino de a adir vibora.

-Ash, esta bien me atrapaste, el unico problema es que...bueno...-

-No te animas a decirselo, verdad?-

-No...pero como es que todo mundo lo sabe?- Pregunto Po haciendo un peque o berrinche de ni o peque o.

Vibora echo unas risitas tras ver a po actuar como un ni o - Po, eres transparente como el agua, tambien sabemos todos que tigresa es tu favorita y despues de lo que paso en gongmen...creo que va mas alla de una simple amistad-

-Tu crees?- Pregutaba po

-Si...y creo que tambien deberias decirselo- Dijo vibora con una sonrisa.

-Estas loca? no quiero morir- Agregaba exagerando un poco.

Vibora se reia ante ese comentario -Pero tienes que decirselo-

-y si se enoja?-

-y si te besa?, tu no sabes lo que puede llegar a pasar, si no se lo dices nunca lo sabras- terminaba de agregar vibora.

Esas palabras resonaron en la cabeza de Po, "si no se lo dices nunca lo sabras, si no se lo dices nunca lo sabras" se repetia en la cabeza.

-Esta bien lo intentare- Dijo Po con una sonrisa.

-Bien, ven, vamos a buscar a Tigresa- y dicho esto vibora se diriji hacia el jardin.

-Esta bien- y Po la sigui .

MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL BOSQUE

La noche estaba cerca y Haku pudo avistar un pueblo a la lejania. Hacia frio asi que decidio pasar la noche bajo un arbol y ma ana emprenderia el viaje hasta aquel pueblo.

Tigresa observaba cada movimiento de aquel humano. aun no podia creer que un humano rondara por los alrededores como si nada.

Haku estaba listo para echarse a los pies del arbol cuando algo llam su atenci n, unas esferas de color rojo sobresalian de la malesa, con algo de miedo se acerc a la malesa.

Tigresa no sabia que hacer, se estaba acercando hacia ella, pensaba en escapar pero ella no era una cobarde asi que hizo lo unico que se le ocurrio: de un salto se abalanzo sobre haku y ambos quedaron tendidos en el suelo con una expresi n de sorpresa.

Tanto Haku como Tigresa no podian articular palabra alguna, un sue o los habia encontrado pero jamas creyeron que podrian encontrarse de verdad y menos de esta manera.

Tigresa se separo de haku, sentada sobre la hierba empezo a observarlo de pies a cabeza, lo mismo hizo haku.

-Quien...quien eres tu?- logro articular haku.

-Mi...nombre...es Tigresa-

-Tigresa?...-

-Si-

-Yo soy Haku, un placer-

Tigresa no lo podia creer, estaba hablando con un humano, lo mismo le pasaba a haku, estaba hablando con un tigre.

-Umhhh...tigresa, podrias decirme donde estoy?-

-En china-

-China?- haku penso que habria grandes edificios o calles asfaltadas pero ese lugar era diferente, prefiri no hablar nada de eso para no asustar a tigresa.

Hubo un momento de silencio, tigresa todavia no podia creer que un humano estaria rondando por los alerdedores y menos aun que estaria hablando con el. una pregunta interrumpio sus pensamientos...

-Umhhh...que es ese pueblo que se ve ahi abajo?-

-Es...es mi hogar, el valle de la paz-

-Es muy bonito- pareciera que el miedo de haku se hubiese desvanecido como por arte de magia, pero tigresa seguia tensa y algo nerviosa tenia muchas preguntas para hacerle pero haku interrumpio con otra pregunta...

-y ese palacio encima de la monta a?-

-Es...mi hogar, el palacio de jade-

-Wow...debes tener mucho dinero-

-No creas- Ahora tigresa era la que habia tomado confianza.

-Por que no?-

-Tendre una casa hermosa pero no tenemos mucho dinero-

-Tenemos?, quieres decir que vives con alguien mas?-

-Si, vivo con mis compa eros y mi maestro-

-Maestro?...ah claro, practicas kung fu cierto?-

-Como lo sabes?- Pregunt asombrada.

-Bueno...he so ado varias veces contigo...eres buena-

-Gracias- No podia decir otra cosa.

Por un momento nadie habl , ambos se quedaron mirando las estrellas. en un momento hablo...

-Sabes que?, me gustaria visitar el valle-

-Umhhh, no puedes andar asi como si nada la gente podria asustarse-

-Cierto...bueno algo se me ocurrira-

MIENTRAS TANTO EN OTRA PARTE DEL BOSQUE

Los furiosos restantes y Po buscaba sin descanso a tigresa, pero nuesto amigo el panda era el que mas preocupado estaba.

-Donde estas?- Pregunto po en un susurro casi inaudible.

No habia se al de ella, pero no se daria por vencido.

Mientras tanto haku y tigresa charlaban a gusto, un tigre y un humano conversando quien lo diria.

En un momento haku comento sobre como habia llegado hasta ese lugar.

-Que es un...avion?- Pregunto tigresa algo confusa.

-Bueno...como puedo explicarlo...es un ave gigante de metal donde los humanos viajan de un punto a otro-

-Ya veo- Tigresa escuchaba atenta y expectante cada palabra que decia aquel humano.

-Bueno, en un momento todo se detuvo, como si alguien hubiera parado el tiempo y entonces una tortuga anciana me dijo que todo estaria bien de repente todo se puso blanco y cuando desperte estaba recostado sobre la hierba-

Tigresa no lo podia creer entonces el era ese replandor blanco que habia visto.

-Entonces...eras tu?-

-El que?-

-TIGRESA!- La voz de Po se escuch hasta donde ellos se econtraban.

-Son tus compa eros?-

Tigresa de un salto se incoporo hasta quedar de pie.

-Tienes que esconderte, ahora!-

-Por que? que hay de malo-

-Solo escondete!-

-Esta bien, esta bien- de un salto, haku logro alcanzar la rama de un arbol cercano.

Mientras tanto Tigresa se fue en busca de los demas, buscaba y buscaba y logr divisar a la legania a un ser de blanco y negro, se relajo al ver que era su amigo el panda.

-Tigresa!- Vocifero po al encontrar a su amiga. -Estas bien?- Los demas al ver que tigresa habia aparecido se acercaron a ellos.

-Si, no se preocupen solo estaba...buscando algo-.

Mientras tigresa comentaba por que habia huido de esa manera, haku miraba sorprendido al ver a los compa eros de tigresa, eran una grulla, una serpiente, un mono, una mantis y un panda.

-Hay mas?, wow...sera solo un sue o o...?-

-Lo bueno es saber que estas bien...y dinos que encontraste?- Continu vibora.

-Nada, solo fue mi imaginaci n es todo, bueno, volvamos antes de que el maestro shifu note nuestra ausencia- Los demas asintieron y empez ron a caminar rumbo al palacio, aunque a tigresa todavia le rondaba una duda que haria ese humano ahora?

Haku, al ver que los demas se alejaban, empez a seguirlos saltando de un arbol a otro como si fuera un mono.

Los furiosos y po llegaron al palacio justo a la hora de la cena. la cena transcurrio normal, pero en la cabeza de los demas furiosos y po seguia la duda de que por que tigresa habia desaparecido de esa manera. nadie dijo nada al respecto para no incomodar a tigresa.

Terminada la cena, todos se dirijieron a sus respectivos cuartos, todos menos po aun tenia que hablar con tigresa, antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta, la llamo.

-Tigresa, podemos hablar?-

Tigresa se detuvo frente a la puerta y volteo a ver a su amigo.

-Que sucede?-

Po suspiro. -Solo quiero saber...si te encuentras bien-

-Perfectamente- se cruzo de brazos. -Por que preguntas?-

-Bueno...cuando esta tarde desapareciste, me preocupe mucho...y cuando estabamos en el bosque pense que algo malo te habia pasado- Po se levant , se acerco a tigresa, tom su pata y la acarici con mucha delicadeza.

Tigresa estaba sonrojada ante ese contacto, no sabia que decir, hasta que al fin pudo hablar.

-Wow...no...sabia que te habia hecho preocupar tanto...lo siento-

-Lo importante ahora es que estas a salvo, pero por favor no vuelvas a hacer eso- dijo po mirandola a los ojos.

Tigresa pudo sentir como algo se le movia en su interior, sus ojos hicieron contacto con los de po, ambos se perdieron en el tiempo y espacio por un rato, mirandose como dos enamorados, pero po no pudo contenerse y volvio a abrazar a tigresa.

-Po?- dijo tigresa en un suspiro sintiendo como sus latidos se desbocaban, pero ella tampoco pudo contenerse y abrazo a po.

Esto a po lo sorprendio mucho jamas hubiese pensado que tigresa lo abrazaria de vuelta, tal y como paso en Gongmen, sus mejillas estaban al rojo vivo y solo estrecho mas a tigresa en un abrazo de oso.

Tigresa se aferro mas a po dejandose llevar por el momento, no sabia que era esa sensaci n pero era agardable.

-Perdoname, no queria asustarte- Lleg a articular tigresa.

-Ahora esta todo bien- decia po en un susurro. -Es hermosa- pensaba para sus adentros. Queria abrazarla y besarla y nunca mas dejarla ir, pero no queria hacer algo que pudiera incomodarla o molestarla.

Pero antes de que pasara otra cosa, un rudio que provenia de afuera llam la atencion de ambos.

-Que fue eso?- pregunto po.

-No lo se...pero hay que averiguarlo- Sin pensarlo dos veces, tigresa sali de la cocina segudia por po, tenina que averiguar que fue aquel ruido.

CONTINUARA...


	3. Haciendo Nuevos Amigos

Capitulo 3 Haciendo Nuevos Amigos

Al parecer aquel ruido provenia del salon de entrenamientos, tigresa se adelanto corriendo en 4 patas.

Para su sorpresa, haku se encontraba probando las maquinas de entrenamientos.

-Que haces aqui?- Pregunto exaltada tigresa.

-Oh, hola tigresa- Dijo haku con una sonrisa.

-No puedes estar aqui!, si alguien te llega ver...-

Pero tigresa no pudo terminar su frase cuando po entro en el salon.

-Tigresa estas...- Po se sorprendio al ver a tigresa conversando...con un humano?

-Tarde...hola- saludo haku a po...pero po cay desvanecido al suelo.

-Te dije que no vinieras!- decia tigresa mientras llegaba al lado del panda.

-Perdon, pero la curiosidad pudo conmigo...lindo lugar-

Tigresa solo negaba con la cabeza mientras cargaba a po hacia su habitaci n.

-Quedate aqui, ahora vuelvo-

Tigresa entr en la habitaci n de po y deposito al mismo en su cama, lo observo durante un rato. -es muy lindo cuando duerme- solt en un susurro casi inaudible pero, en que estaba pensando? el solo es su amigo, pero empez a recordar el abrazo que se dieron hacia un rato en la cocina.

-Que es esta sensaci n?, por que me siento asi?- se preguntaba asi misma. Pero eso lo averiguaria despues, ahora tenia otro problema, haku.

-Descansa- susurro en el oido de po. Al salir solo se diriji a un lugar y era donde se suponia que estaba haku. Pero cuando lleg no lo encontr por ninguna parte.

Tigresa empez a desesperarse, que pasaria si lo vieran los demas?, empez a buscar por todas partes pero no pudo encontrarlo.

Haku se puso a merodear por todo el palacio hasta llegar a la sagrada galeria.

-Wow, que bonito- Empezo a observar con curiosidad todas las reliquias que se encontraban alli hasta llegar al estanque, algo le llam la atenci n en el reflejo del agua pudo ver a un dragon dorado, alzo su vista al techo y pudo divisar tal dragon donde anteriormente estaba el rollo del dragon.

Haku solo se quedo mirandolo por un rato sin decir nada, solo admiraba la belleza de aquella obra maestra.

Mientras tanto tigresa seguia buscandolo y entonces se le ocurrio buscar en un lugar. Lleg hasta la sagrada galeria.

-Aqui estas! te dije que te quedaras en el salon!- Vocifero tigresa.

-Oh, lo siento, es que la curiosidad puede conmigo-

Tigresa solo suspiro aliviada -Ven, tienes que esconderte-

Haku suspiro. -Esta bien-.

Ambos salieron de la sagrada galeria intentado buscar algun buen escondite. Por un momento haku obvservo a tigresa, sus ojos estaban cansados y querian cerrarse de una vez y por todas.

-Oye, te ves cansada, por que mejor no te vas a dormir? yo buscare un lugar-

-No estoy cansada- Pero sus bostesos la delataban.

-En serio, ve a dormir, yo buscare un lugar-

Tigresa no estaba segura de lo que haria aquel humano, pero su cansansio podia mas que ella.

-Esta bien, descansa- no estaba segura de sus palabras pero estaba a punto de caer dormida.

-Tu tambien- termin haku con una sonrisa.

Tigresa lleg a su habitaci n y se rescosto sobre su cama. Su dia empez normal y luego aparece un humano en su vida, como habia pasado? por que esta aqui?, pero de tanto pensar, cay profundamente dormida.

Haku, que estaba recostado sobre el techo del palacio, tambien pensaba en como habia llegado hasta ese lugar, quien era esa tortuga, como es que los animales que habia visto podian hablar, acaso todos podian hacer lo mismo?, paso un rato hasta que por fin tambien cay dormido.

A LA MA ANA SIGUIENTE...

Po se despert sobreexaltado, aun le dolia la cabeza del golpe pero tenia una sola cosa por averiguar, aquel humano era de verdad, o solo se lo habia imaginado? solo una persona podia sacarlo de aquel calvario.  
Se diriji al cuarto de tigresa para sacarse aquella duda.

-Tigresa, puedo pasar?-

-Si, adelante- le dio permiso.

Po desliz la puerta y la cerr tras el.

-Que sucede?- Pregunto.

-Tigresa tengo que preguntarte algo...sobre lo de anoche-

Tigresa se puso tensa y nerviosa acaso se habria dado cuenta? pero antes de preguntar cualquier cosa, dejo que el panda continuara.

-Aquel...humano...era de verdad?...o solo me lo imagine-

-No se...de que estas hablando-

-Por favor tigresa, dimelo- decia po mientras sostenia sus manos (patas)

Tigresa suspiro.-Esta bien...si, es de verdad-

-Lo sabia!-

-Shh!- Tigresa le cubrio la boca.-Por favor no quiero que nadie mas se entere de esto si?- Po solo asintio con la cabeza.

-Pero dime una cosa...donde esta?-

-No lo se, dijo que buscaria un lugar para dormir-

-Ya veo...quisiera conocerlo-

-Estas...seguro?-

-Si, seriamos los unicos que vimos en persona a una leyenda viva- Decia po con mucha alegria.

Tigresa suspiro.-Esta bien...pero despues del entrenamiento-

En ese momento, la puerta del cuarto son .

-Po, estas ahi?- era la voz de mantis.

En ese momento po se acord de algo, el desayuno!.

-Me muero de hambre!- Exclamo mono.

-Si, ya voy!- se puso de pie y se diriji hacia la puerta.

-Po- Lo llam tigresa.

-Si?-

-Tu crees que estoy loca?-

Po se volvio hacia tigresa. -Por que piensas eso?-

-No lo se...solo pas por mi mente-

Po se arrodill en frente de tigresa y la mir a los ojos.

-No vuelvas a pensar en eso, por favor-

Tigresa lo mir a los ojos, eran tan lindos, simplemente se perdia en aquellas esferas verde jade. solo sonri .

-Esta bien-

Po sonri y tom su mano.

-Ven, vamos a desayunar-

Ambos salieron de la habitaci n no sin antes ser vistos por su amiga la serpiente.

-Awww, que linda pareja hacen- decia vibora con una sonrisa.

-Eh?- soltaron po y tigresa al unisono, al principio no entendieron por que vibora habia dicho eso hasta que cayeron en la cuenta de que sus manos seguian unidas. Rapidamente, los 2 se separaron con las caras completamente rojas como un tomate.

Vibora ech una risita ante esto y se fue a la cocina donde los otros esperaban con ansias el desayuno.

Mientras po y tigresa caminaban hacia la cocina, ninguno dijo palabara alguna, aun la verguenza los invadia. Al llegar a la cocina...

-Ya era hora!- Reclamaba mantis.

-Perdon chicos- Rapidamente po encendio el fuego y puso la olla con los fideos.

-Oigan, alguien escuch ruidos anoche?- pregunt grulla.

Tanto po como tigresa se pusieron tensos.

-No...por que preguntas?- Pregunto mono.

-Me pareci haber escuchado rudios que venian del salon de entrenamientos...creo que fue solo mi imaginaci n-

-Yo tambien los escuch - A adio vibora.

-Tu tambien?-

-Si...-vibora fij la mirada en po y tigresa.

-Po, Tigresa...ustedes saben algo?-

-Umhhh...no, por que ibamos a saber algo?- decia po tratando de sonar lo mas convincente posible mientras que tigresa no a adio palabra.

-Mhhh...tigresa?-

-Que?...no, no se nada-

Los demas se miraron entre si, algo sabian y no querian decirlo.

-Estan seguros?-

-Completamente- A adieron po y tigresa al unisono.

Ahora estaba claro, algo sabian.

-Bueno, esta bien- aunque vibora y los demas sabian que algo ocultaban, no agergaron nada mas solo se miraban con sospechas entre si. el resto del desayuno transcurrio normal y a la hora de entrenar, el maestro shifu entr en la cocina.

-Alumnos, es hora de entrenar-

Todos salieron de la cocina dirigiendose hacia el salon de entrenamientos. todos hicieron el curso completo.

-Buen trabajo alumnos, pueden retirarse-

Todos inclinaron la cabeza ante su maestro. una vez que los demas salieron del salon, tigresa agarr del brazo a po. -No dijise que lo querias ver?-.

-A quien?...a si claro!-

-Shh!- le cubrio la boca. -Ven, sigueme-.

Ambos salieron del sal n dirigiendose hacia el jardin. buscaron a haku por todos lados hasta que lo encontraron recostado sobre el tronco del durazno de la sabiduria celestial. Ambos se acercaron lento para no asustarlo. Po sentia nervios y una energia enorme recorriendo el lugar y su cuerpo al ver aquel humano tan comodamente recostado sobre el tronco.

-Haku?- lo llam tigresa, pero haku no escuchaba. haku llevaba puesto unos auriculares negros que le impedian oir.

-Haku!- grit tigresa y haku reaccion .

-Que?...oh, lo siento tigresa.-se quit los auriculares -no podia oirte...- decia mientra se incorporaba hasta quedar de pie. Haku se detuvo y observ a po.

-Oh...Hola- haku salud a po con una sonrisa.

-Wow...tu...tu eres...- tartamudeaba po.

-Un humano?- termin la frase.

-Si...wow...no lo puedo creer! eres una leyenda!-

-Una leyenda?- pregunto haku.

-Si! pero...como llegaste hasta aqui?-

-Eso es lo que estoy intentando averiguar...a decir verdad es un lugar precioso- Haku solo se qued mirando el horizonte y el cielo.

-Es muy bonito verdad?-.

Haku suspiro. -Si...en verdad-

Tigresa baj la mirada y observ unas cuantas hojas desparramadas por el suelo. se agach y recogi una.

-Que es esto?- esto llam la atenci n de po que tambien se puso a mirar la hoja, era un dibujo del horizonte.

-Que?...ah, es uno de mis tantos dibujos-

-Es muy bonito!- dijo po.

-Si que lo es- agrego tigresa.

-Jeje, gracias, me alegro de que les haya gustado- Termin haku con una sonrisa. -Pero no solo es ese, tengo muchos mas-

-Tienes mas?- Pregunt po.

-Podemos verlos?- Pregunt tambien tigresa.

-Si, claro- Haku levant varias hojas del suelo y se las di .

Po y tigresa se sentaron uno al lado del otro admirando cada obra de arte de aquel humano. habia retratos de otros humanos, paisajes, pero algo llam la atenci n de ambos...tambien habia dragones!.

-Son...dragones?- pregunt tigresa algo sorprendida.

-Si los son- Haku sonri y se sent al lado de tigresa.

Tanto tigresa como po miraban asombrados aquellos dragones, habia de todo los colores, rojos, verdes, azules...

-Wow...se ven tan reales- dijo po.

-Verdad que si?, la verdad es una historia un tanto curiosa. muchos de los dragones que dibujo aparecen en mis sue os.

-En serio?- pregunt po.

-Si, es como si pudiera estar en contacto con ellos-

Hubo un momento de silencio, nadie sabia que decir, solo admiraban las obras de arte hasta que una voz los interrumpi .

-Po, te estabamos buscando por todas partes y...que ra...?- Grulla no pudo decir nada mas que po y tigresa se abalanzaron sobre el.

-SHHH!- le dijieron po y tigresa al mismo tiempo mientras le sostenian el pico.

Haku se acerc hacia grulla con una sonrisa.

-Creo que te debo una explicaci n amigo- decia haku mientras le acomodaba el sombrero a grulla.

-Por favor no grites- le decia po mientras soltaba su pico.

-Que...como...tu...tu eres...- tartamueaba grulla.

-Un humano?- decia haku ya aburrido de la misma pregunta.

-S...si...pe...pero...como?- grulla aun no podia salir de su asombro.

-Eso mismo me pregunto yo- suspir haku.

-Yo...solo...vine a buscar a po...el almuerzo aun no esta listo-

-Rayos! se me olvido otra vez!...umhh haku, te gustaria almorzar con nosotros?...AUCH! que?- Tigresa golpe su brazo.

-Recuerda lo que prometiste...-

-No se preocupen por mi, no tengo hambre-

-Seguro?- Agreg Po.

-Si, seguro-

-Esta bien...nos veremos luego- Dijo po mientras se dirijia hacia la cocina.

-Seguro que estaras bien?- Le pregunt Tigresa.

-Si, no te preocupes...-Sonri haku hasta que se voleto hacia grulla.-Y tu?, como te llamas?-.

-Umhhh...soy...soy grulla-

-Un placer, yo soy haku-

-H...Haku?-

-Si...-

MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA COCINA...

Po lleg a la cocina a toda prisa

-Lo siento chicos, casi se me olvida-

-Po...donde estan tigresa y grulla?-

-Ya vendran, estan...charlando?-

-Charlando?- pens vibora, era extra o que tigresa se quedara a charlar con grulla asi que decidio ir a buscarlos. Sin que po se diera cuenta vibora sali de la cocina y se dirij donde estaban grulla y tigresa.

-Po, te encuentras bien?- le pregunt mantis.

-Por que preguntas?-

-Esta ma ana tambien te olvidaste del desayuno- agreg mono.

-Si...disculpenme...estoy un poco distraido...

Mantis salt sobre el hombro de po.

-Tiene que ver con tigresa?-

-Que?...de que estas hablando?- Vocifero po.

-Vamos no te hagas, ella te gusta cierto? eh?- Decia mantis mientras le daba peque os codazos de complicidad.

-Dinos, te gusta?- Decia mono con una sonrisa picara.

-Ash! Esta bien! me atraparon, si me gusta...pero como se dieron cuenta?- declar po ante la insistencia de mono y mantis.

-Bueno...la manera en que la miras y como te mira ella, siempre te ayuda en todo hasta en los entrenamientos- Decia mantis.

-Tambien te cubre en los castigos del maestro shifu- agreg mono.

-Mas el abrazo en aquella carcel y el que tu le diste...- Termin mantis.

-Tarde o temprano nos dariamos cuenta de que algo pasa entre ustedes dos- Decia mono.

-Cuando se lo piensas decir?- Dijo mantis.

-El que?-

-Que le gustas-

-Yo...no lo se aun- Decia po mientras miraba el suelo.

-Vamos animate amigo, si no se lo dices, nunca lo sabras- Lo anim mantis.

Esa frase otra vez. Po se qued pensando por un momento -Tienen razon, tengo que armarme de valor y decirselo- pensaba en su interior la frase que le dijo vibora y que ahora la repite mantis. Pero antes de que pudiera agradecerles a sus amigos por el aliento mono interrumpi ...

-Oigan...donde esta vibora?-

Po y mantis miraron hacia todos lados.

-Estaba aqui con nosotros-

-Tranquilo- Dijo mantis -Seguro fue a buscar a tigresa y a grulla-

-Ay no!- Grit po.

-Que sucede?- Le pregunto mono.

-AAAHHHH!- El grito de vibora se sinti en todo el palacio.

-Vibora!- Gritaron mono y mantis al unisono y salieron en ayuda de su amiga.

-Esperen!- Grito po. -Esto se ve mal!- Decia mientras salia corriendo tras sus amigos.

CONTINUARA...


	4. Haciendo Nuevos Amigos 2da Parte

Capitulo 4 Haciendo Nuevos Amigos (2da Parte)

Mono y mantis llegaron donde se encontraba vibora. La escena era fuera de lo comun. Grulla se encontraba aun asombrado y algo aterrorizado mientras que tigresa intentaba calmarlo y vibora yacia desmayada en los brazos...de un humano?

Haku sostenia la cabeza de vibora mientras batia su mano para darle un poco de aire. En cuanto pudo alzar su mirada, vio a mono y a mantis con los ojos abiertos de par en par y la quijada caida.

-Ay no...-Pens haku.

Mono solto una risa inconciente y cay hacia atras desamyado mientras que mantis solo estaba petrificado con la misma mirada.

Tigresa y grulla se percataron de la presencia de mono y mantis pero ya era tarde para hacer algo, habian visto al humano.

-Que...co...como...po...porque? empez a tartamudear mantis.

Haku se acerc , aun con vibora en brazos, hacia mantis y el desvanecido mono.

-Tranquilos, no les har da o- dijo con un tono calmado.

-Pero...tu...- Mantis se frot los ojos para comprobar de que no era una ilusi n lo que estaba presenciando.

-Si ya se que preguntaras, que si soy un humano cierto?-

-Como...lo sabes?-

-Mhhhh...Intuici n?-

Mantis se gir hacia mono que aun yacia inconciente, hasta que mantis lo cachete un par de veces.

-Mono, Mono! despierta!- Gritaba mantis.  
-Que...que pas ?- Decia mientras abria los ojos y se incorporaba hasta quedar sentado.

-Mira!- Decia mantis mientras se alaba a haku.

Mono pudo observar a un humano sosteniendo a vibora entre sus brazos. No sabia como reaccionar ante tal escena, solo pudo articular algunas palabras...

-Quien...quiene eres tu?-

-Oh...lo siento, que descortes...me llamo haku-

-Haku?...que...curioso nombre- Articul mantis.

Haku solo sonri ante esto, hasta que se acord de que aun tenia en brazos a vibora.

-Oh...umhhh...pueden ayudarme?...-

-Si, claro...ven...la llevaremos a su habitaci n-

Mantis se diriji hacia la habitaci n de vibora seguido por haku y mono hasta que se cruzaron con po.

-Ah...chicos que bueno encotrarlos...-Po se detuvo y observ a haku que tenia a su amiga en brazos.

-Que le sucedio?- Pregunt .

-Solo se desmay , no te preocupes- Le dijo haku mientras observaba a vibora.

-Esta bien, yo ir en busca de tigresa y de grulla- y dicho esto po sali en busca de sus amigos.

-Aun nos debe una explicaci n- Le dijo mono a mantis.

-Tienes razon amigo, tienes razon-.

Haku, Mono y Mantis llegaron al cuarto de vibora y la depositaron en su cama, haku por un momento solo se qued observandola hasta que mono lo interrumpi ...

-Umhhh...oye, vienes?-

-Que?...si, claro en un momento-

De pronto un ruido llam la atenci n de haku, vibora se estaba moviendo entre sue os...

-Mhhh...grulla...grulla no te vayas...te necesito...-

Haku miro con incredulidad a la inconciente vibora, pero decidi que era mejor marcharse antes de que despertara. Sin hacer ruido alguno sali de su habitaci n y cerr la puerta.

Los demas se encontraban en la cocina en un intenso interrogatorio hacia po y tigresa.

-Lo sabian y nunca nos dijieron nada?- Pregunto grulla.

-Bueno es que yo...no sabia como iban a reaccionar-

-Ya vieron lo que le paso a vibora...y a ti- dijo tigresa mirando a mono ante lo ultimo.

-Ummhh...bueno...-intent tomar la palabra mono pero en ese momento haku entr en la cocina...

-Oh...aqui estan...-Haku mir a un solo individuo.-umhhh grulla?-

-S...si?-

-Creo que vibora te esta llamando, la escuche decir..."grulla...no te vayas...te necesito"-

-Que?-

-Si, eso escuche...ser mejor que la vayas a ver-

-Ve por ella galan- Le dijo mantis gui andole el ojo.

-Hey!- Grulla se puso todo rojo ante el comentario de mantis.

Haku solo se ri por lo bajo.

-Vamos tigre, conquistala!- Decia mono mientras masajeaba sus hombros.

-Ya dejenme en paz!- Grulla se levant hecho un tomate por la verguenza y se diriji al cuarto de vibora.

-Creen que entre vibora y grulla pasa algo?- Pregunt po.

-Bueno...cuando estaba en la habitaci n de vibora, cuando pronunci su nombre, lo dijo con mucha dulzura- agreg haku.

-Hay que averiguarlo- Agreg mantis.

-Pero como? como haremos para que no nos descubran?- Dijo mono.

-No creo que debamos meternos en asuntos ajenos- Dijo tigresa seria.

-Por favor tigresa solo esta vez!- Dijo po intentando convencer a tigresa.

-Pero antes...haku...aun no nos dijiste como llegaste hasta aqui- Dijo mono.

-Si...cuentanos, como llegaste?- Le pregunt mantis.

-Bueno...todo empez asi...-

Mientras haku le contaba a mono y a mantis sobre como habia llegado hasta el valle de la paz, grulla entr en la habitaci n de vibora.

-Vibora?- Susurr grulla.

-Mhhh...no...no!...NO!- Vibora se despert exaltada, con el corazon a mil por hora, mir hacia todos lados y se encontr con grulla.

-Grulla...- dijo intentando recuperar su respiraci n.

-Vibora...estas...- Grulla no pudo decir nada mas que vibora se enredo en el y posando su cabeza debajo de su pico.

-Tuve tanto miedo...- a vibora se le escaparon alguna lagrimas mientras se aferraba mas a grulla.

Grulla se puso colorado. -Que...que paso?-

Vibora lo mir a los ojos. -Una pesadilla-

Ambos se quedaron observandose sin decir nada. Esa extra a conexion se apoder de las almas de los guererros que no sabian como reaccionar.  
Sus latidos empezaron a desbocarse, sus mejillas se sonrojaron, solo se quedaron en silencio contemplandose el uno al otro, pero no pudieron avanzar mas eran demasiadas emociones en tan solo poco minutos...

-Umhhh...deberiamos...volver con los demas...- decia grulla avergonzado.

-S...si...claro- Vibora se desenred de grulla y se diriji hacia la puerta.

-Espera...- Le dijo grulla.

-Si?...- se detuvo vibora en la entrada.

Grulla se acerc a vibora y le acarici la mejilla.

-Te ves...te ves hermosa- se atrevi a decirle.

Vibora se qued sin palabras, sus mejillas se sonrojaron hasta mas no poder, solo pudo devolverle una tierna sonrisa que enternecio el alma de grulla.

Grulla se atrevi a besarle la frente, y aun con una sonrisa, se diriji hacia la cocina.  
Vibora qued anonadada, enteramente roja, toc su frente donde grulla la bes y luego toc sus labios. Ella lo amaba pero como podia decirsel ?. Solo pensaba y pensaba hasta que se decidi ir a la cocina. Al entrar, se llev la gran sorpresa de que todos escuchaba la "aparentemente" interesante historia del humano.  
Todos se voltearon al ver a vibora llegar.

-Vibora! al fin despiertas!- Se alegr po de que su amiga estuviera bien.

-Si, no se preocupen solo fue un...- Vibora se detuvo a observar a haku, nunca en su vida habia imaginado que un humano estaria en presencia de todosy alli estaba como si fuera un viejo conocido de hace muchos a os.

-...desmayo...- Vibora se qued observando a haku.

-Oh...es verdad, el es haku vibora, y como ya sabes...es un humano- interrumpi po.

-Un placer- A adi haku con una sonrisa.

-Un...un placer- Vibora no dijo nada m s y se sent al lado de grulla.

Un silencio cubri toda la cocina, nadie dijo nada por unos segundos hasta que un gru ido se escuch .

-Bueno, tanta sorpresa me dio hambre- decia po mientras se frotaba la barriga. -Haku, tienes hambre?-

-Bueno, si...un poco-

-Espera a probar mi sopa de fideos, te va a encantar-

-Eso espero- Haku solo sonri .

Mono se puso a interrogar a haku mientras po preparaba sus deliciosos fideos y escuchaba atento.

-Y dinos haku... como es la vida de un humano?...-

-Bueno, puede ser facil como dificil tambien-

-A ver explicate...- Dijo mantis.

-Bueno, como ustedes sabes existen las clases sociales mas adineradas y las mas precarias, pero todo lo de mi mundo, por decirlo de alguna manera esta basado en algo que se llama "sociedad de consumo"-

-Sociedad de consumo? que es eso?- Pregunt grulla.

-Eso se basa en que el que mas tiene es mas poderoso que otro que menos tiene, y por eso existe las diferencias sociales, y por esas diferencias sociales la gente mas adinerada trata como si fueran nada a los de la clase baja-

-Eso no es bueno- Agreg tigresa.

-Si, lo se, pero la gente de mi mundo algun dia se dar cuenta de que lo que importa no es el dinero ni las cosas materiales, sino el amor de quienes te rodean, tus amigos, tu familia, todo-.

Todos escuchaban atentos a las palabras de aquel humano y en sus cabezas surgian la misma pregunta, como es el mundo de los humanos? todos tenian esa y muchas preguntas para hacerle a haku, pero po interrumpi ...

-El almuerzo esta listo!- Po sac unos cuencos de la alazena, los llen con sus fideos y puso uno en cada lugar de los furiosos.

-Ven haku, sientate aqui- Le dijo po cediendol su asiento.

-Seguro?...es tu lugar-

-No te preocupes, hay mas sillas- Dijo po con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, esta bien- Haku se sent en el lugar de po, mir su plato de sopa.

-Mhhh...huele delicioso- Haku tomo los palillos, los hundi en la sopa y se llev algunos fideos a la boca. Los furiosos y po esperaban expectantes una respuesta.

-Esta...deliciosa!- Haku sonri y se llev mas fideos a su boca.

Po y los demas sonrieron.

-Me alegro de que te haya gustado- Sonri po mientras se sentaba al lado de mono.

La cena transcurri de lo mas normal hasta que haku pregunt ...

-Oigan...ya le han dicho a su maestro de mi presencia?-

Ante la pregunta todos abrieron los ojos como platos, el maestro shifu pasaria a buscarlos para la segunda ronda de entrenamientos pero como le explicarian la presencia de aquel humano? de pronto unos pasos en el pasillos hicieron sobreexaltar a todos.

-Tienes que esconderte, ahora!- Dijo apurado po.

-Aun no le han dicho?- Pregunto haku.

-Solo escondete!- Dijo tigresa.

-Pero, donde?- haku mir hacia todos lados.

-Tengo una idea- Dijo mono.

El maestro shifu entr en la cocina.

-Alumnos...-

Todos se dieron vuelta para saludar a su maestro.

-Hola shifu- dijo po.

Shifu mir a todos por igual y pregunt ...

-Esta todo en orden?-

-Si maestro, nada que ocultar por aqui-

Todos se cubrieron los ojos ante el comentario de po mientras que tigresa le di un pu etazo en el brazo.

-Auch!-

-Mhhhh...- Shifu mir a todos que tenian una sonrisa nerviosa pero no pregunt nada mas.

-Bueno, es hora de entrenar- Dijo shifu mientras salia de la cocina y se dirijia al salon de entrenamientos.

Todos respiraron aliviados mientras que haku intentaba salir de donde se habia escondido. A duras penas logr salir de aquel lugar incomodo.

-Tenian que meterme aqui?- dijo haku mientras salia de la alacena.

-Lo siento, no habia otro lugar- Dijo mono.

-Bueno, al menos no not nada raro, pero cuando se lo piensan decir?-

Todos se miraron algo preocupados, tarde o temprano el maestro shifu se daria cuenta de que hay un intruso en el palacio pero nadie se animaba a decrile con mucha seguridad de que era un humano el que se encontraba alli.

-Ya veremos como, por ahora tendremos que mantenerte escondido- Dijo tigresa.

Dicho esto todos salieron de la cocina excepto po quien se qued un rato con haku.

-No te preocupes, ya solucionaremos esto-

-Eso espero, no quisiera otra vez esconderme en la alacena-

Po se ri . -No, no te pondremos de vuelta ahi lo prometo-

-Mejor v con los otros, si tu maestro no ve que estas entrenando vendr a buscarte-.

-Tienes razon-

-Pero no quiero quedarme toda la tarde en la cocina-

-Mhhhh...puedes quedarte en mi habitaci n, ahi estaras seguro-

-En serio?-

-Si...ven es por aqui-. Antes de salir de la cocina, po se asegur de que no haya nadie rondando en el pasillo. Cuando se asegur , gui a haku hasta su habitaci n.

-Aqui es, aqui no te ver nadie...sientete como en casa-

-Gracias...ah por cierto, no me has dicho tu nombre...-

-Tienes razon, me llamo po-

-Po?- Eso a haku le caus un poco de gracia ya que record que ese era el nombre de uno de los teletubbies.

-Que es lo gracioso?- Pregunt po.

-Oh...umhhh nada solo me acord de un chiste...un placer en conocerte po- Haku sonri .

-Tambien el mio- Po tambien sonri .

-Bueno, nos veremos luego- Dicho esto po cerr la puerta y se fue a entrenar.

-Claro- Dijo haku. Observ toda la habitaci n, no era muy grande pero si acogedora. Despues de un rato haku empez a aburrirse. Busc algo con que entretenerse en su mochila y encontr su celular, un libro y una cerveza.

-Bueno, al menos puedo entretenerme con algo- Pens . Sac su celular, el libro y la cerveza, abri la cerveza, conect sus auriculares al telefono y se puso a leer el libro.

Al terminar el entrenamiento, todos se voltearon hacia po.

-Donde lo dejaste?- Pregunt tigresa.

-Tranquilos, esta en mi habitaci n...vengan-. Po condujo hasta su habitaci n a los furiosos

-Haku?- Pregunt po deslizando la puerta de su habitaci n pero no hubo respuesta. Haku se habia dormido. Sus manos estaban entrelazadas sobre su vientre. Su celular estaba sobre su pecho, el libro entre sus piernas y la botella de cerveza a un costado de la cama.

-Shhh...- Silenci po a los demas. -Esta dormido-.

Po hizo se as para que entraran despacio. Todos querian saber que estaba haciendo aquel humano.

-Oigan...miren esto- Dijo en un susurro mantis sobre el pecho de haku. -Que es esta cosa?- Dijo se alando el celular.

-Parece un pedazo de carbon- Dijo po.

Mantis apret sin saber la pantalla del celular y la misma se encendi .

-Wow, tiene luz...no creo que sea un carbon, es muy delgado y plano- Dijo mono sorprendido. Los demas se acercaron para mirar aquella cosa.

-Que es eso?- Pregunto grulla.

-No tengo idea- Dijo mantis.

Vibora miraba a su alrededor y pudo encontrar el envase de la cerveza.

-Creo que...tambien bebi algo- Vibora se al el envase.

Mono recogi el envase y lo obsrevo detenidamente.

-Que curiosa botella, nunca vi alguna asi- Dijo po.

-Tiene algo escrito- Dijo tigresa curiosa.

Por mas que lo intentaran no podian decifrar aquellas letras escritas.

-En que idioma esta escrito?- Pregunto po algo molesto.

Mantis mientra tanto seguia curioseando sobre haku que aun seguia dormido.

-Oigan, tiene algo en las orejas- Susurr

-Dejame ver- Dijo mono acercandose a la cabeza de haku. -Es verdad tiene unas...orejeras?-.

- Orejeras?, por que alguien usaria orejeras para dormir?- Pregunt grulla.

Mono, con mucho cuidado de no despertar a haku, pudo conseguir los auriculares del mismo.

-Pues...no parecen orejeras- Dijo mono observando de izquierda a derecha los auriculares. En un momento, mono se prob las "orejeras" y se sorprendi al escuchar que emitian sonido.

-Oigan! Emiten sonidos!- Grit en un susurro.

-Que? a ver dejame escuchar- Dijo po. Cuando se las prob , sinti que algo le recorria el cuerpo hasta llegar a su pie. Sin saber lo que estaba haciendo empez a sentir el ritmo de los sonidos que emitian aquellas orejeras.

-Tienen ritmo-. Dijo con una sonrisa mientras se dejaba deleitar por los sonidos.

-Dejame escuchar- Dijo tigresa arrebatandole los auriculares. Lo mismo sucedi con ella. El ritmo penetr en su cuerpo.

-Tienes razon- Dijo sorprendida al no saber que era esa sensaci n que penetraba y hacia que su pie se moviera al comp s de los sonidos.

Todos se probaron los auriculares y les sucedi lo mismo, el mismo ritmo penetr en sus cuerpos y solo se dejaron llevar. De pronto, haku empez a abrir los ojos despacio.

-Mhhh...que?-. Haku se frot los ojos.

-Oh...hola- Dijo po con una sonrisa inocente.

-Que estan haciendo?- Pregunt haku mientras se sentaba en la cama.

-Bueno...estas orejeras...estan increibles! como es que emiten sonido?- Pregunto po.

-Orejeras?...ahhh ya se, no, no son orejeras, se llaman auriculares-

-Aurique?- Pregunt mantis-

-Auriculares, y eso que estaban escuchando era mi musica-

-Esos sonidos es musica?- Pregunt grulla.

-Si, y por lo que veo, les ha gustado verdad?-

-Es verdad- Dijo vibora sonriendo.

-Bueno, la canci n que estaban escuchando era...- haku tomo su celular y revis la lista de canciones. -Could you be loved de bob marley-

Todos estaban sorprendidos, como es que con esa cosa brillante pudo encontrar el nombre de la canci n?.

-Con esa cosa puedes saber todo?- Pregunt mono.

-Quien es bob marley?- Pregunt tigresa.

-Bueno bueno, demasiadas preguntas...uno por uno si?...a ver, tigresa-

-Quien es ese tal bob marley?-

-Bob marley es el rey del reagge-

-Reagge?-

-Si, el reagge es el estilo de musica que estaban escuchando, es tranquilo...y respondiendo a la pregunta de mono, bueno casi todo- Dijo haku mirando a todos.

-Wow- Dijo mono.

-Ah, miren esto ya que estamos hablando de bob marley...- Haku revis su mochila y sac de la misma una bolsita peque a con hierba adentro.

-Esto es lo que fumaba el- Le mostr a todos la hierba dentro.

-Que es eso?- Pregunt grulla

-Marihuana- Haku dijo mirando la bolsa. -Quieren probar?-

-Bueno ummm...- Dijo po dudando.

-Vamos no hay nada de que temer- Sonri haku.

-Esta bien- Termin po.

-Perfecto, pero debo advertirles que esto es muy fuerte, miren...sientan el olor- Haku abri la bolsa y fue el primero en oler. Suspir .

-Rojo romano- Dijo haku con una sonrisa placentera.

-Que?- Todos dijieron al unisono.

-Umhh nada...bueno aqui tengo una pipa-. Haku sac su encendedor del bolsillo, verti la hierba dentro de la misma y lo encendi .

-Estas hierbas se llaman "lemon high"- Dijo haku reteniendo el humo hasta que lo expuls . -Vengan, sientense- Se sent en el suelo.

-Que son que?- Pregunt mantis.

-"Lemon High", la peculiaridad de estas flores es que tienen un ligero aroma y sabor a limon.

-A limon?- Pregunt po.

-Si...bueno es tu turno po- Haku le cedi la pipa.

-Esto es seguro?- Le pregunt .

-Tranquilo hermano, tan seguro como que tengo la ropa interior puesta- Haku sonri .

-Bueno...- Po aspir un poco del humo pero no pudo retenerlo tanto como haku y empez a toser compulsivamente por un par de segundos.

-Por que?...ohhh...wooow...que lindos colores- Po se empez a reir como un bobo. Las flores habian surtido efecto.

-Por que eres tan peque o?...y verde?...estas celoso?- Le Pregunt po a mantis mientras se reia.- Todo se ve grande! Miren mis manos! Tengo hormigas en la cabeza!- Po cay de espaldas al suelo mientras seguia riendose.

-Que le pasa?- Exclam tigresa.

-No te preocupes, eso me pas a mi la primera ves...quien sigue?- Pregunt haku cediendo la pipa.

-Yo quiero!- Dijo mantis. haku le cedi la pipa, empez a aspirar y le sucedio lo mismo que a po.

-Wow! miren mis tenacitas!...son...son...geniales!-. Empez a bailar con sus tenacitas.

Haku se reia. -Mono, tu turno-.

-Esta bien- Mono agarr la pipa y empez a aspirar.

-Oigan...-. Dijo mono observando su pelaje. -Soy dorado!...tienen que esconderme! valgo mucho dinero!-. Dijo mientras frotaba su pelaje.

Haku se reia mas hasta que grulla interrumpi ...

-No creo que esto sea tan fuerte...a ver dejame probar- Grulla agarr la pipa y empez a aspirar tambien.

-Creo que...estoy volando!- Grulla se levant y empez a volar sin siquiera darse cuenta. -Puedo volar!-. En un momento grulla perdi el equilibrio y fue a caer al un costado de la cama. Vibora se desliz rapidamente en su ayuda.

-Grulla, estas bien?- Pregunt mientras lo ayudaba a incorporarse.

-Si amiguita no te preocupes- A grulla le empezaron a tambalear las patas hasta que cay en la cama de po.

-Grulla...seguro que estas bien?- Pregunt preocupada vibora.

-Si si, seguro- Grulla se rio y abraz a vibora. Vibora se sonrojo por el abrazo.

-Grulla...- Suspir vibora.

-Shhhh...tranquila...ahora estas conmigo- Dijo grulla con una sonrisa y en un instante se qued dormido aun abrazando a vibora. Vibora no se podia zafar del abrazo de grulla, pero le encantaba cuando lo hacia, la hacia sentir segura y valiente. Asi que decidi quedarse con el, entrelazando su cuerpo al de grulla y apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del mismo, se relaj en su cuerpo. Pasaron unos segundos hasta que vibora lo observ , se acerc hasta su pico y susurr ...

-Eres muy lindo...-Declar vibora aunque grulla estuviera dormido. Vibora empez a sonrojarse y enterr su cabeza otra vez en el pecho de grulla. En un momento empez a sentir sue o y cay dormida.

Tigresa que ayudaba a po a sentarse, pudo escuchar la declaraci n de vibora. Eso la alegro, ahora sabia que entre ella y grulla habia algo.

-Ven lindura vamos a baliar- Interrumpi po sosteniendo a tigresa por la espalda y atrayendola a su lado, pero por cosas del destino, tigresa cay encima de po y el cay de nuevo al suelo.

Tigresa se sonroj con el solo hecho de estar encima de po. Aquella extra a sensaci n volvi a surgir en su cuerpo, esa sensaci n que la hacia sentir debil, la hacia dudar...

-Po...que haces?- su tono de voz se torn ridiculamente tierno - que me pasa?- se pregunt en sus adentros.

Po solo sonreia. -Te ves linda-

-Que?- Pregunt tigresa sonrojandose aun mas hasta que record algo -Aun esta bajo los efectos de esa hierba, no debe hablar enserio- Pens desanimandose. Entonces, tigresa se intent zafarse de los brazos de po, pero al intentar levantarse, po la aferr mas a el y en eso sus labios chocaron accidentalmente. Tigresa se qued paralizada ante ese contacto, su cara se puso aun mas roja.

-Te hice sonrojar- Se rio po.

En eso unos pasos se escucharon en el pasillo. Tigresa pudo reconocer al instante esos pasos.

-Shifu!- Exclamo tigresa.

Haku se alarm ante la exclamaci n de tigresa. Empez a mirar hacia todos lados y encontr el armario. Haku abri las puertas y se meti dentro.  
En ese instante el maestro shifu entro en la habitaci n.

-Alumnos...que?...QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUI?- Shifu se encontr con la inusual esena. Mono y mantis estaban baliando tomados de las manos (tenacitas) y saltando en circulos. Vibora y grulla durmiendo en la cama de po como dos enamorados y el guerrero dragon y su mejor alumna, tirados en el suelo a punto de besarse.

-Maestro- Tigresa se levant de un salto -Maestro disculpe por...-

-Nada de disculpas! solo quiero una explicaci n!- Grit furioso el maestro. En eso po se levant algo mareado...

-Shifu, tiene que probar esa hierba...es alucinante!- Dijo po riendose.

-De que esta hablando? que le sucede?- Shifu revis de pies a cabeza. Los ojos del panda estaba rojos y aun permanecia esa sonrisa boba en su rostro.

-Que le sucede?- Pregunt molesto shifu.

-Maestro yo...- Tigresa intento decir algo pero el maestro shifu estaba muy molesto.

-Nada!...-Shifu suspir intentando calmarse -Que sucedi aqui? que es esa hierba de la que po esta hablando?-

-Bueno...- Tigresa intent explicar lo que estaba pasando pero entonces una voz detras de ella la interrumpi .

-Creo que yo puedo explicarle maestro- Era la voz de haku que se anim a salir del armario.

A shifu se le cay la quijada y sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

-Que...quien eres tu?- Pregunt casi en shock.

-Me llamo haku maestro, un placer- Haku se inclin y salud a shifu.

CONTINUARA... 


	5. Revelaciones

Capitulo 5 Revelaciones

Shifu no podia creerlo estaba hablando con una criatura que hasta hace unos instantes creia que solo era una leyenda.

-Co...como llegaste hasta aqui?!- Preguntaba aun perplejo.

-Eso quisiera saber yo- Decia haku ya aburrido de escuchar lo mismo.

Shifu intentaba relajarse, esto si que era nuevo para el. No sabia como reaccionar ni siquiera saber que decir.

-Maestro...- Lo llam haku. -Quizas usted pueda sacarme varias preguntas de encima-.

Shifu lo observ detenidamente. -Ayudarte?, como? ni siquiera se como llegaste hasta aqui-

-Es cierto...- Haku observ en el estado que estaban los demas a causa de la "poderosa hierba". -Podriamos hablar en otra parte?...creo que ellos estan lo suficientemente "locos" como para explicarles algo-.

Shifu observ a sus estudiantes. Haku tenia razon estaban muy "locos" como por asi decirlo.

-Tienes razon...ven conmigo- Dicho esto shifu sali de la habitaci n seguido por haku.

Mientras tanto, tigresa aun estaba tensa, que pasaria con aquel humano? que haria shifu con el? pero tenia otro problema en mente, po. Tigresa empez a recordar aquel roze accidental de sus labios con los del panda, esa extra a pero agradable sensaci n volvi a recorrer su cuerpo. Toc sus labios con delicadeza y una sonrisa se form en su rostro, observ a po el cual yacia dormido en el suelo.  
-Es un tonto- Pensaba para sus adentros aun con la sonrisa en su rostro. Decidi llevarlo a su habitaci n, no podia dejarlo tirado en el suelo. Lleg hasta la habitaci n de po y deposit al mismo en su cama. Tigresa acarici su frente y susurr en su oido...

-Descansa-. Dicho esto, tigresa sali de la habitaci n y cerr la puerta tras si. Empez a pensar en por que le habia gustado tanto aquel roze, -Que es esta sensaci n?- Pens para sus adentros, esa sensaci n de calidez y bienestar que sentia cuando po se acercaba. Su amistad habia avanzado bastante desde que venci a Tai Lung. En un momento, empez a recordar aquella mision en la ciudad de gongmen, en aquella carcel, su vista dirijida hacia el panda, el grito de su amiga vibora y luego abalanzandose sobre po rodeandolo con sus brazos en un calido abrazo...  
-Los radicales si entendemos...pero no ver morir a mi amigo-. Record aquella escena.  
Amigos...aquella palabra que hace mucho tiempo crey que era imposible haberla utilizado con el panda. Pero po result ser digno de ser aceptado como tal. Tigresa sonri , la amistad de po era algo sin igual, su corazon abierto y tan grande como el, sin dudas, un muy buen amigo. Pero entonces volvi a pensar en que era aquella sensaci n tan calida... amor?, ella no tenia tiempo para esas cosas, solo causaria que su nivel de formaci n baje y su chi peligre, pero entonces...que era?.  
En eso, unas voces interrumpieron sus pensamientos. Se diriji hacia donde se econtraban dichas voces y se encontr con el maestro shifu y haku conversando tranquilamente sentados en el salon de entrenamientos. Tigresa suspir aliviada, hace un rato pens que era el fin de aquel humano, pero el maestro shifu no cometeria tal atrozidad. Se acerc sigilosamente para escuhar la conversaci n...

-Una tortuga dices?- Le Pregunt shifu.

-Si...de repente, todo se puso en blanco. Cuando abri los ojos estaba recostado sobre la hierba, pens que tendria alguna herida, pero no, estaba completo- Concluy haku el relato de su sorpesiva llegada al valle de la paz.

El maestro shifu se enfoc en una frase en especial "una tortuga anciana" entonces shifu se di cuenta de una gran verdad...

-Maestro Oogway- Pens en voz alta.

-Quien?- Pregunt haku algo curioso.

-Mi maestro- Dijo shifu.

-Su...maestro?- Preguntaba haku aun confundido.

-Un gran maestro- A adi tigresa apareciendo de entre las sombras.

Haku y shifu voltearon a ver a tigresa. Shifu suspir . -Por que no vas a descansar? debi ser un dia muy agitado-.

-No podia dormir, aun hay una duda que tengo...sobre haku-

-Sobre mi?- Dijo se alandose.

-Si- Tigresa tom asiento frente a haku. -Esta esfera de luz que ayer apareci en el cielo...eras tu?- Pregunt tigresa. Shifu solo escuch lo que habia preguntado tigresa y miro a haku.

-Pues...no lo se...al parecer por lo que tu dices, que viste una esfera blanca bajar del cielo, y yo cuando estaba en el avion, todo se puso blanco y luego despert ileso recostado sobre la hierba...creo que si, era yo- Aunque haku no estaba seguro, las diferentes visiones encajaban con lo que habia dicho.

-Pero hay algo que no logro comprender aun...- Interrumpi el maestro shifu. -Por que estas aqui?- Los tres se quedaron pensando un largo rato hasta que shifu volvi a hablar...

-Debe haber algo que explique por que el maestro Oogway te envi aqui- Decia shifu mientras pasaba su mano por su barbilla.

-Tengo un libro sobre criaturas mitologicas en mi mochila, quizas eso pueda servir-

-Bien, eso es un avance- Dijo shifu.

-Esperenme aqui- Haku se levant de su lugar y se fue corriendo hacia la habitaci n de po. Al entrar grulla y vibora seguian dormidos. -Grulla se llevar una gran sorpresa cuando despierte- Pensaba haku con una sonrisa. Empez a buscar aquel libro hasta que lo encontr , era un libro de color rojo oscuro con una inscripci n en su tapa que decia "Grandes Leyendas" en letras doradas. Haku lo tom y se diriji hacia donde se encontraban shifu y tigresa.

-Aqui lo tengo- Dijo haku sentandose de nuevo en el suelo. Haku abri el libro y saltandose de hoja en hoja, pudo divisar muchas de las criaturas que el ya conocia, como minotauros y hombres lobos. Se detuvo en una hoja que le llam mucho la atenci n.

-Que es esto? "El guardian de los dos mundos"? nunca lo habia visto- Haku siguio leyendo.

-"Conocido tambien como el "Guardian Yi". Creado con el fin de proteger nuestro mundo y el mundo "paralelo". Muy pocas veces se lo ha visto, solo 2 personas lo vieron en persona. Capaz de transformarse en cualquier criatura. Gran defensor de la naturaleza. Suele ser muy agresivo cuando alguno cercano a el se encuentra en peligro. Solo su verdadero poder sale a la luz cuando algo muy malo esta a punto de suceder" Haku dio vuelta la pagina y pudo observar el dibujo de aquella criatura; Cabello blanco al igual que sus ojos, colmillos que sobresalen de su boca parecido al de los vampiros, garras afiladas, alas de angel, una tunica blanca con lineas grises y lo mas curioso de todo esto es que en su espalda se puede divisar un tatuaje de un dragon y un tigre rodeando un ying-yang"...-. Haku se detuvo en seco y sus ojos se abrieron como platos al leer la ultima frase "un tatuaje de un dragon y un tigre rodeando un ying-yang".

-Que sucede?- Le pregunto tigresa.

-Ese tatuaje...- Haku aun seguia perplejo.

-Que tiene?- Pregunt shifu.

Haku se quit el saco, su corbata y desabroch su camisa...

-Que haces?- Pregunt tigresa confusa.

Haku dej al descubierto su torso y les ense su espalda. Ambos maestros abrieron los ojos como platos, ese tatuaje...

-Tu...eres el Guardian Yi!- Dijieron ambos al mismo tiempo.

-No...no puede ser...por que nunca me lo dijieron!- Haku golpe el suelo con sus pu os. -Siempre lo supieron y nunca me lo dijieron!- Ahora haku estaba enojado.

-Quienes?- Pregunto tigresa aun sorprendia.

-Mi padre...y el que escribi el libro...el doctor rossenberg- Haku se arrodill mirando a shifu y a tigresa con cara de preocupaci n.-No lo etiendo...- ahora desvi su mirada al suelo- No tengo ningun poder...ni siquiera tengo los ojos blancos-.

Shifu pens por un momento, ese chico podria ser un guerrero poderoso. Una frase en particular reson en su cabeza "Solo su verdadero poder sale a la luz cuando algo muy malo esta a punto de suceder".

-Tu...crees que algo malo este a punto de suceder?- Le pregunt shifu.

-No tengo idea...- Haku se levant . -Necesito un poco de aire- Sali del salon y se diriji al jardin. Tigresa solo lo observ salir.

-Siguelo- Shifu la sac de sus pensamientos. -Quizas necesite ayuda...- Dicho esto shifu se alej , quizas se fue a meditar.

Tigresa sali hasta el jardin en busca de haku. Lo busc por todos lados pero no pudo encotrarlo -Otra vez?- pens en la escena que ya se habia repetido.

Haku lleg sin saber hasta la gruta del dragon donde el maestro shifu le ense a po lo que era la paz interior. Se qued sorperndido al ver al dragon de piedra.

Mientras tanto tigresa seguia buscandolo, no lo podia encontrar por ninguna parte hasta que se le ocurri un lugar. Al llegar...

-Veo que conociste la gruta del dragon...- Haku se sobreexalt . -Ah...umhh creo que si...-. Tigresa tom lugar a su lado. -Te ocurre algo?-.

Haku refrescaba sus pies en el agua. -No...nada- Pero el tono de voz que us no pas por desapercibido.

-Vamos, cuentame- Tigresa apoy su pata en su hombro.

Haku suspir -Estoy preocupado...y enojado a la vez-

-Por ser una criatura legendaria?-

-Eso y que mi padre me haya ocultado esto durante 17 a os-. Haku pos sus manos sobre el agua, recogi un poco y se la ech en la cara. Cerr los ojos por unos minutos. Solo se escuchaba el rumor del viento entre las copas de los arboles y el goteo de agua que caia de su rostro. Tigresa solo lo observaba en silencio. Haku de pronto se qued dormido, pero no dormido de sue o sino mas bien como en un trance. Ahora se veia parado en el medio de la nada.

-Donde estoy?- Su eco se escuch por todos lados pero no habia nadie. Pero entonces...

-Haku...- Pudo escuchar una voz grave que susurraba su nombre.

-Quien es?- Haku observ hacia todos lados pero no pudo encontrar a nadie.

-Haku...- Esa voz volvi a susurrar.

-Quien eres?- De repente, una esfera de luz apareci frente a el. Haku se cubri los ojos. Cuando pudo ver normalmente otra vez, pudo divisar aquel ser legendario.

-Tu...eres...-

Yi solo asinti con la cabeza. -Asi es- Dijo como adivinando lo que iba a perguntar haku.

-Haku...- El guardian lo llam . -Necesito de tu ayuda-.

-Mi ayuda?-

-Si, tenemos que detener a la maldad...una fuerza muy poderosa y maligna se acerca. Este mundo y el tuyo estan en peligro-

-Pero...como la detendremos?-

-Desde ahora tu seras el guardian de los dos mundos-

-Que?...- Pero haku no pudo decir nada mas. Yi se torn de vuelta en una esfera blanca y se diriji hacia el pecho de haku.

Fuera de su mente...

Tigresa se asust al ver que haku respiraba agitado y ver que el tatuaje de su espalda brillaba de blanco.

-Haku! HAKU!- Tigresa lo sacudi un par de veces pero no hubo respuesta.

Tigresa comenz a desesperase, lo sacudi nuevamente y de repente haku abri los ojos sobreexaltado, jadeando y cayendo de espaldas como si hubiera corrido una maraton. Tigresa cay encima de el posando sus patas en el pecho de haku.

-Tigresa...- Haku aun seguia jadeando. Tigresa fij su mirada a los ojos. Sus ojos se asemejaban a los de po pero un tono mas oscuro.

-Lo...lo siento...- Tigresa ayud a haku a sentarse.

-Descuida...no fue nada- Decia haku mientras intentaba recuperar su respiraci n.

-Pero...que sucedio?-

-El guardian Yi se me present en un sue o, dijo que se acerca una maldad incontrolable...este mundo y mi mundo estan en peligro-.

-Que?!...tenemos que advertirles a los demas!-

-Si, claro...vamos- Haku se calz de nuevo, pero antes de que pudiera avanzar un paso...

-Haku- el guardian lo llam .

-Eres tu? como puedes...- La voz de Yi son dentro de su cabeza.

-Ahora soy parte de tu alma. Escucha, tienes que viajar a tu mundo y advertirle a tu padre-

-Pero como?-

-Con quien hablas?- Pregunt tigresa al ver hablar a haku solo. De repente un haz de luz apareci frente a haku. Cuando la luz desapareci pudo observar un rubi que flotaba frente a el. Tigresa se sorprendi por el haz de luz que provenia de detras de ella, se volte para ver que sucedia y pudo observar el mismo rubi suspendido en el aire. Se acerc hacia haku.

-Que...que es eso?- Pregunt tigresa sorprendida.

-La gema del tiempo- La voz del guardian volvi a sonar.

CONTINUAR ... 


	6. La Gema del Tiempo

Capitulo 6 La gema del tiempo

-Que?!- Todos preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

-Si, como les dije, mi mundo y el suyo esta en peligro- Decia haku mientras terminaba de contar lo sucedido en la gruta del dragon.

-Tenemos que hacer algo!- A adi el maestro shifu.

-Lo se...- Haku mir aquel rubi. -Como funcionar esto?- Deposit el rubi sobre la mesa y empez a observarlo con la cabeza apoyada en sus brazos que yacian cruzados y apoyados sobre la mesa.  
No pas mucho tiempo que el rub empez a flotar levemente hasta quedar a unos centimetros de la mesa. Un brillo empez a emanar desde el interior del mismo.

-Que sucede?- Pregunt po confundido. Un manto negro cubri por completo la cocina y unas peque as y poco nitidas imagenes empezaron a surgir de aquel manto negro rodeando a los furiosos y a haku. Haku se sorprendio al ver aquellas imagenes.

-Soy yo...de...peque o?- Tanto haku como los demas observaban aquellas imagenes que los rodeaban, parecia como si estuvieran dentro de la escena. El peque o haku jugaba en el jardin de lo que se supone que es su casa, era un extenso jardin con frondosos arboles y el cielo azul daba un toque de magia a aquella escena.

-Haku- Un hombre adulto, de cabellera platinada se hace presente en la escena. -Ven, es hora de almorzar- Aquel hombre carga a haku en sus brazos con una sonrisa en su rostro. El peque o haku se acurruca en el hombro de aquel adulto y ambos se alejan caminando.

-Pap ?- Haku pregunt susurrando inconciente al ver aquella escena, en ese momento todo se desvanece y vuelve a la normalidad.

-Quien era aquel se or...y el peque o?- Pregunto po aun incredulo por las imagenes.

-Era mi padre...y...yo de peque o-

-Que?- Todos arrojaron al Un sono.

Haku observ el rub y lo sostuvo en sus manos.-Creo que ya se como funciona esto-. Una sonrisa se form en su rostro. -Pero aun sigo pensando en como esto puede trasladarnos a mi mundo- Pens por un momento y se le ocurri algo.

-Vayamos afuera- Haku se levant de su lugar y se dirigi hacia el jardin. Los demas observaban incredulos como haku salia de la estancia. Todos se echaron una mirada de preocupaci n pero tenian que saber que era lo que estaba ocurriendo. Sin mas palabras, los furiosos, su maestro y el guerrero dragon siguieron a haku hacia el jardin.

EN EL JARDIN...

Los demas habian llegado donde se encontraba haku. Haku se encontraba parado en medio del jardin mirando al horizonte y al cielo que estaba cubierto por nubes grises.

-Que sucede?- Le pregunt po.

-El viento esta cambiando...hay...algo extra o...-.

-Que?- Pero po no pudo preguntar nada mas ya que mantis interrumpi

-Oye, que es lo que se supone que har s?- Le pregunt mientras se trepaba en el hombro de haku. Haku sali de sus pensamientos.

-Que?...ah...umhhh...creo que ya se como funciona esto- Sonri .

-Ah si?...como?- Pregunt mono.

Sin decir nada, haku lanz el rub hacia adelante. El mismo empez a flotar y a girar en el lugar a unos metros del suelo. De repente un haz de luz blanca empez a expandirse desde la punta del rub como si fuera un faro. La luz empez a cubrir el rub hasta su totalidad y el mismo empez a emanar mas hazes de luz que se dispararon hacia todos lados. Todos se cubrieron los ojos. Cuando al fin se pudo divisar con claridad, una ovalo algo uniforme de color naranja a sus bordes y un centro que parecia un espejo, apareci en frente de todos.

-Lo sabia!- Exclam haku.

-Que...que esa cosa?- Pregunt grulla asombrado.

-Es un portal, al parecer esto era de lo que hablaba Yi...con esto podremos viajar a mi mundo y advertir a mi padre sobre...- Pero haku no pudo continuar ya que sinti una electricidad recorrer su columna. Era tanto el dolor que solt un alarido y cay de rodillas al suelo.  
Todos se acercaron apresurados hacia el.

-Haku! estas bien?- Pregunto vibora.

-Que paso?- Le pregunt tigresa.

-Esa energia...- Pero antes de decir algo, los gritos de los aldeanos hicieron eco en todo el palacio llamando la atenci n de todos. Haku recobr la postura y corri hacia la puerta.

-Que pasa?- Pregunt mono. Sin mas preambulos todos se dirijieron hacia la puerta. Cuando llegaron, la escena era de la mas aterradora y escalofriante de la que pudieran imaginar. La aldea entera estaba en llamas. Unas criaturas que parecian sombras destrozaban y asesinaban todo a su alrededor. El pueblo se habia convertido en un verdadero ba o de sangre.

-No...no! NO!...esto no puede estar pasando! no puede!- Po cay de rodillas, esas imagenes le dejarian un severo trauma, pero...

-PAP !- Po intent bajar las escaleras desesperado por encontrar a su padre pero antes de que pudiera dar un solo paso mas, todos incluyendo haku lo retuvieron.

-No po! es demasiado peligroso!- El maestro shifu intent tranquilizarlo.

-NO PUEDO DEJAR MORIR A MI PADRE! NO QUIERO!...-Las lagrimas del guerrero dragon fluian de sus ojos como una cascada. A tigresa, ver esa imagen era como si le estuvieran clavando una espada en su corazon, en verdad le dolia demasiado ver asi a po.

-Po...- Tigresa lo abraz fuertemente. No podia verlo mas asi. Po tambien la abraz y llor sobre su hombro. Los demas tambien se unieron en aquel abrazo.

-No quiero...no quiero...- Repetia po con su voz rota por la tristesa. En un momento, grulla observ a todos lados...

-Oigan...donde esta haku?- Pero de pronto, algo llam la atenci n de nuestro heroes, un destello blanco surgi desde la negrura, alguien o algo estaba acabando con esos seres.

-Quien es?...- Pregunt vibora.

-No lo se...- Agreg mantis intentando divisar aquella criatura.

En un momento, aquel ser observ hacia donde se encontraban los demas. Comenz a subir lentamente las escaleras. Los demas adoptaron sus poses de combate.

-Quien eres?!- Vocifer mono, pero aquella criatura seguia con su paso lento. Po levant su mirada. Sus ojos se abrieron hasta su maximo explendor.-Tu...no puede ser...-Lleg hasta donde se encontraban nuestros heroes.

-Tranquilos...no les har da o- Su voz son pero sus labios no se movieron.

-Guardian Yi...- Suspiraron shifu, tigresa y po. -Puedes oir lo que pensamos?- Pregunt tigresa. Yi solo asinti con la cabeza. Los demas quedaron perplejos ante la precencia de aquel ser. No entendian lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Quien...quien eres tu?- Pergunt grulla.

Yi le clav la mirada. Era intimidante aunque tranquila. Grulla se asust pensando que habia preguntado algo que no debia y bajo la mirada asustado. Yi se acerc .

-Creo que te debo una explicaci n- Dijo acomodandole el sombrero. Esa frase...grulla se acordaba perfectamente de esa frase.

-Ha...haku?- Yi solo sonri . Ahora grulla sabia quien era.

-Eres tu?- Aun no habia caido en la cuenta.

-Grulla, que sucede?- le pregunt vibora.

-Es...haku-

-Que?!- Arrojaron mono, mantis y vibora al mismo tiempo.

Yi desvio la mirada nuevamente hacia po.

-Po- Su voz son suave como una brisa.

-S...si?-

-Tu padre...-

Po pudo divisar que Yi cargaba con algo en sus brazos.

-Esta...- Una lagrima resbal por su mejilla pensando lo peor.

-Bien- Yi ense lo que cargaba. Efectivamente, era el se or ping.

-PAPA!- Po corri hacia su padre y lo carg en sus brazos. Pero algo llam la atenci n de po, los ojos del se or ping estaban cerrados.

-Papa?- El se or ping no dio respuesta alguna.

-No te preocupes, esta dormido...cuando se despierte creer que todo ha sido un mal sue o-.

Po abraz a su padre, suspirando aliviado. Tigresa observaba atenta aquella escena, por primera vez, se enterneci al ver aquella escena. Se acerc a po y pos su pata en su hombro. Al darse la vuelta, po vio a tigresa que le sonreia tiernamente. Po tampoco pudo evitar sonreir, pero antes de que pasara algo mas, una explosi n reson en el valle.

-Que sucede ahi abajo? shifu alterado y todos miraron hacia el valle. Las construcciones que quedaban en pie volaban en miles de pedazos. Las sombras sobrevolaban todo el valle arrojando, al parecer, una especie de bombas.

Yi observ detenidamente aquella aterradora escena. Con el ce o fruncido solo gru i hasta que habl ...

-Tenemos que salir de aqui, ahora-. Todos lo observaron sorprendidos.

-No podemos dejar que maten a mas aldeanos!- Vocifer tigresa.

-Escuchen- Esta ves, Yi se volte y mir a todos. -Esas cosas, penetran en el cuerpo de sus victimas y les extrae el alma-. Los ojos de todos se contrajeron del terror al oir las palabras de yi.

-Extraen sus...almas?- Pregunt vibora aterrada. Yi solo asinti .

-No dejar que ninguno de ustedes se sacrifique...se que sus intenciones son buenas...pero no durar n ni un segundo contra los asesinos de kimaira-.

-Kimaira?- Pregunt po.

-Es la causante de todo el derrame de sangre inocente...una hechizera muy poderosa...y mi creadora-. Ante esta ultima palabra todos quedaron con la boca abierta.

-Tu...creadora?!- Pregunt una nerviosa y alterada tigresa.

-Desgraciadamente...- Yi bajo la cabeza.

-Pero...como?- Pregunt vibora, pero antes de que el guardian pudiera decir palabra alguna, una fuerte explosi n alcanz los primeros escalones de las largas escaleras.

-Ya habr tiempo para cuentos, ahora hay que salir de aqui- Todos se dirijieron hasta donde se encontraba el portal. El viento se volvi huracanado e insoportable.

-Que hacemos ahora?!- Vocifer po. Entre tanta ventisca y el ruido era casi imposible el hablar.

-Tendremos que cruzar el portal- Yi obsrevaba fijo el portal que se iva haciendo mas peque o. -No tenemos mucho tiempo-.

Todos miraron aquel ovalo naranja. Es verdad se hacia mas peque o. Yi se acerc y observ a todos. -Viene o que?-.

Nadie sabia si era o no seguro cruzar aquel portal, pero de algo estaban seguro, nadie queria caer en las garras de esos seres malignos. De repente una explosi n detras de ellos los sorprendi a todos.

-Mierda!, entren ya!- Yi se pos frente a una de esas horrendas criaturas. De la mano del guardian, una esfera de fuego se form en ella y la lanz con toda su fuerza hacia aquella criatura. Fue tal la explosi n de energia que yi se cubri con sus alas. Los demas que estaban detras del guardian, se resguardaron en las espaldas de yi, pero la gran cantidad de energia, hizo que su onda expansiva arrastrara a todos dentro del portal.  
Todo se volvi oscuro de repente...

Haku fue el primero en abrir los ojos. Estaba acostado sobre...el asfalto?.  
Mir hacia todos lados, efectivamente estaba en...

-Mi mundo- Suspir haku. Se incorpor hasta quedar de pie. Era de noche, al parecer, se materializaron en una especie de callej n. Unas pocas luces almubraban el camino. Observ a los demas, que estaban detras de el, inconcientes.

-Chicos!- Haku se acerc hasta po y lo sacudi .

-AHH!- Po despert sobreexaltado y se encontr con el rostro de haku.

Haku suspir aliviado.-Menos mal-. Los demas se despertaban lentamente.

-Que sucedi ?- Dijo tigresa mientras se frotaba la cabeza.

-Tranquilos, logramos pasar- Haku sonri . Todos observaron a su alrededor, nunca habian visto algo asi. Los edificios, las calles, todo era diferente.

-Donde...donde estamos?- Pregunt grulla.

-Es mi mundo- Haku sonri mientras miraba el cielo.

-Que?!- Todos arrojaron al mismo tiempo.

CONTINUARA... 


	7. La Maldición de Kimaira

Capitulo 7 La maldici n de Kimaira

-Si, asi como escucharon- Dijo haku.

Todos observaron a haku sorprendidos. En verdad no bromeaba, ese era su mundo, un mundo que nunca creyeron posible y ahora estaba en el, en vivo y en directo.

-Mhhh...ser mejor que salgamos de aqui...- Interrumpi haku, mirando hacia todos lados.

-Por que?- Pregunt vibora.

-Esta parte suele ser peligrosa...esta llena de asaltantes y chicos malos-

-No hay problema! los venceremos!- A adi po.

-Eso espero- Dijo haku con cierto aire de desconfianza. -Vengan...siganme-. Haku emprendi camino seguido por los furiosos, po y el maestro shifu. No caminaron mucho hasta que haku pudo divisar a unos metros una camioneta estacionada.

-Mhhh...- Pensaba haku mientras pasaba su mano por su menton. -Tengo una idea...vengan- Haku camin rapido hasta aquella camioneta para despues agacharse al llegar a su lado. Los demas imitaron a haku. Empezaron a observar aquella cosa extra a de 4 ruedas.

-Que es esta cosa?- Pregunt mantis.

-Ya se los explicar luego...lo unico que dir es que llegaremos con esto a mi casa- Todos miraron incredulos a haku y luego se miraron entre todos, como esa cosa iba a llevarlos hasta su casa?, pero un sonido a cristales rotos hizo sobreexaltar a todos, haku rompi el cristal del conductor.

-Que estas haciendo?!- Vocifer tigresa.

-SHHH!- La silenci haku. Sin mas palabras haku abri la puerta y las demas.

-Adelante- Dijo haku muy cortesmente. Todos entraron en la camioneta sin decir palabra alguna. Haku cerr las puertas y por ultimo subi a la camioneta y cerr la puerta.

Todos miraban a su alrededor, el espacio no era bastante grande pero todos entraban perfecto, salvo por un individuo.

-Po, quitate de encima!- Decia mono mientras que era aplastado por po.

-Ups, lo siento- Po se intentaba acomodar pero era peor.

-Po!- Grit tigresa mientras que intentaba zafar su cola.

-Perdon!-

-Alto, alto!- Interrumpi haku mientras volteaba a ver a los demas. -A ver...hagan esto, vibora, tu ve encima de grulla, mantis sobre el hombro de po y mono...bueno, ven aqui adelante y comparte asiento con el maestro shifu-

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo e hicieron lo que haku habia dicho.

-Ahora si?- Pregunt haku.

-Claro- Respondieron todos menos vibora y grulla. Ambos se sonrojaron ya que vibora estaba enredada en el cuerpo de grulla. Ambos podian sentir el calor del otro, sus latidos se desbocaban...

-Grulla? vibora?- Interrumpi haku mirandolos a traves del espejo retrovisor.

-Que? ah...s...si, bien- Habl grulla todo rojo mientras que vibora no habl .

Haku observ sonriente aquella escena conmovedora, sabia que era lo que estaba pasando asi que mejor call . Se agach hacia debajo del volante, sac su encendedor, lo encedi y pudo divisar muchos cables pero solo le servia uno.

-Umhh...que estas haciendo?- Pregunt el maestro shifu.

-Ya lo ver maestro...bingo!- Haku encontr en cable que necesitaba, acerc la llama del encededor al mismo y quem el plastico cobertor del cable para luego cortar del todo el mismo.

-Umhhh para que es eso?- Pregunt po intrigado.

-Vamos enciende...- Susurr haku mientras unia los cables, los mismos al chocarse generaban chispas hasta que un ruido hizo sonreir a haku.

-Si!- Canturre victorioso haku.

-Que fue ese ruido?- Pregunt mono.

-Lo hice arrancar- Haku aun seguia sonriendo. -Vamonos de aqui- Puso primera y aceler . Todos miraban soprendidos a su alrededor como se movia aquella cosa. En un momento, se escucha un grito.

-HEY! MI CAMIONETA! VUELVE AQUI MALDITO INFELIZ!- Un individuo corria detras de la camioneta.

-Umhhh haku creo que nos estan siguiendo- Dijo mantis mientras observaba aquel individuo. Haku solo ri .

-No nos alcanzara- Haku sonri mirando atras pero algo le llam a atenci n.

-AGACHENSE!- Un disparo atraves el cristal trasero saliendo por el parabrisas. Haku puso la vista de vuelta en el camino pero no podia ver nada ya que el disparo habia roto todo el cristal. Haku no tuvo mas remedio que patear el parabrisas hasta que este se zaf y pudo ver con claridad de nuevo. Lleg hasta una esquina pero el venia a una alta velocidad. No tuvo mas opciones que derrapar hacia un costado casi chocando contra el transito, cuando pudo corregir la direcci n, aceler a toda velocidad.

-Ah rayos!- Suspir asustado.

-Que demonios fue eso?!- Vocifer tigresa.

-De eso es de lo que queria hablarles cuando les habl sobre los chicos malos...eso que atraves el cristal fue una bala-

-Una bala?- Pregunt po.

-Si...veran, las armas de este mundo no son iguales a las de su mundo, estas son muy poderosas...y peligrosas, ya que con un solo disparo podrian matarte-. Todos lo miraron asustados. Haku suspir .

-Escuchen...en este mundo tendran que cuidarse de esas armas, no quisiera que nadie muera-. Decia haku mientras concentraba su vista en el camino. En un momento, mir a traves del retrovisor a po.

-Si que tiene el sue o pesado- Dijo haku mientras observaba al se or ping aun en brazos de morfeo.

-Eso parece- Dijo po con una sonrisa. -Menos mal- Pens mirando a su padre.

Pas un rato largo y casi todos se quedaron dormidos, todos menos cierta felina. Tigresa miraba a traves del cristal la negrura del camino, no habia luces cerca, solo se podian vislumbrar las luces de la camioneta. Un sonido la sac de sus pensamientos.

-Que sucede?- Habl tigresa lo mas bajo posible para no despertar a los demas.

-Se est quedando sin combustible- Tigresa arque una ceja. -Combustible? que es eso?-.

-Es un liquido que necesita para poder seguir andando, si no cargo pronto no podremos seguir...pero no te preocupes, conozco una gasolinera que est cerca de aqui- Haku apresur la marcha. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que haku pudo divisar unas pocas luces que se veian a lo lejos a un costado del camino.

-Alli esta- Haku disminuy la velocidad. Al llegar, estacion en uno de los expendedores. Apag el motor y baj de la camioneta.

-Esperame aqui, ya vengo- Dicho esto, haku abri con dificultad la tapa del deposito ya que no poseia la llave. Una vez logr abrirla, introduci la manguera en el. Luego, se diriji hacia la tienda.

Tigresa descendi de la camioneta, la noche estaba fria, se qued junto a la camioneta mientras frotaba sus brazos. -Que clase de mundo es este?- pensaba.

Haku abri la puerta de la tienda, estaba desierta.

-Hola?- Llam haku, pero nadie respondi . Recorri la tienda en busca de provisiones ya que el viaje era largo. De repente algo capt su atenci n, un olor putrefacto provenia del lugar. Recorri la tienda y lleg hasta una puerta donde ese edor se hacia mas fuerte. Sin dudas algo se estaba pudriendo del otro lado de la puerta. Pensando en lo peor, abri la puerta lentamente, el cuarto estaba oscuro, Tante la pared en busca de la tecla de la luz. Cuando pudo encontrarla y la encendi , se encontr con lo peor. El dependiente de la gasolinera estaba clavado en la pared de manos y pies, su cuello aparentemente habia sido sersenado y las tripas colgaban de su abdomen como si fueran adornos de navidad. Sorprendido aun por la terrorifica imagen, haku se acerc hacia el cadaver para poder inspecionarlo mejor. Las marcas en su cuerpo eran evidentes de que alguien o algo lo habia matado. El olor era nauseabundo, al parecer lo habian matado hace unas cuantas horas, las moscas rondaban el lugar. Para poder evitar tan mal edor, haku sac de sus bolsillos un pa uelo y lo puso frente a su boca y nariz. Con su mano libre, sigui curioseando aquel cadaver.

Mientras tanto tigresa se impacientaba. -Por que tarda tanto?-. Su paciencia no dio para mas y se fue adentro a buscarlo. Pero antes de que pudiera llegar, esucuch algo que le eriz los pelos. Era un gemido. Mir hacia todos lados pero no pudo ver a nadie. -Es solo el cansansio y el frio- Se reprimi ella misma. Avanz unos cuantos pasos mas hasta llegar a la puerta. Pero antes de abrirla, otro ruido capt su atenci n nuevamente. Era como si estuvieran masticando con la boca abierta y un liquido se chorreara. Aquel sonido provenia de su derecha. No tuvo mas remedio que acercarse lentamente hacia donde provenia aquel sonido. Se asom lentamente por la esquina y poco a poco pudo divisar una escena que la llen de repugnancia y...miedo.

Haku, mientras tanto observaba una peculiar marca en el cadaver. La voz del guardian reson en su cabeza.

-Haku tienen que salir de aqui!-

-Pero, por que? que suce...-

-AAAHHHHH!- El grito de tigresa reson por todas partes. Los demas furiosos, po y el maestro shifu se despertaron de golpe al escuchar el grito de tigresa.

-TIGRESA!- Haku sali corriendo hacia donde se econtraba tigresa. Tigresa yacia en el suelo retrocediendo desesperadamente hacia atras. Una criatura encapuchada de negro y garras gigantes la perseguia.

-HEY!- Haku recogi una botella que estaba cerca de alli y se la lanz acertandole de lleno en la cabeza. La criatura se dio vuelta, lanz un rugido espeluznante y se acerc lentamente hacia haku.

-Tigresa!- Tigresa se volte a ver quien la llamaba, era po.

-Tigresa estas bien?!- Pregunt vibora alterada. Tigresa solo asinti sin decir palabra alguna. Un estruendo hizo que todos voltearan. Haku estaba tranzado en una pelea con aquel monstruo.

-Que es eso?!- Pregunt grulla asustado.

Haku peleaba ferozmente, destrozando todo a su paso. Haku era rapido asi que no tuvo mucha dificultad para esquivar lor zarpasos que lanzaba contra el aquella criatura.

-Haku!- Grit vibora mientras que ella y los demas se acercaban para ayudarlos.

-NO SE ACERQUEN!- Grit haku mientras forcejeaba con el monstruo. Mir hacia ambos lados intentando encontrar algo y pudo divisar en la pared hachas, palas y varias herramientas. En eso lanz una patada contra el abdomen de la criatura. Fue tal la fuerza que lo lanz unos cuantos metros hasta estrellarse contra el mostrador. Aprovechando la oportunidad, haku recogi una de las hachas y aprovechando que aquel adefesio estaba en el suelo, se acerc rapidamente hacia el y de un certero hachazo en la cabeza le dio muerte. La sangre salpic en todas direcciones.

Los furiosos, el maestro shifu y po observaban aterrados aquella escena.  
Haku se diriji hacia ellos. Su rostro notaba cansancio.

-Ha...haku?- Balbuce vibora.

Haku suspir . -Estoy bien...ya pas todo- Haku les sonri . Como podia sonreir ante tal aterrador suceso?.

-Larguemonos de aqui...pero antes...- Haku encontr unos barriles con gasolina. -Vengan, ayudenme con esto- Todos asintieron y ayudaron a haku.

-Para que es esto?- Pregunt el maestro shifu.

-No podemos dejar evidencia de lo ocurrido, maestro- Todos miraron incredulos a haku, a que se referia con no dejar evidencia?.

-Pongalos por aqui- Decia haku mienras arrastraba un barril hacia dentro de la tienda. Cuando vibora intentaba arrastrar uno de los barriles, observ la criatura muerta. El hacha enterrada en el craneo. Su rostro se pudo hacer visible. Ojos saltones completamente blancos, una boca donde yacian unos enormes colmillos empapados de sangre que sobresalian de sus labios de arriba hacia abajo y viceversa. Su cara se semejaba a la de un cerdo. Vibora no pudo evitar voltear para verlo y su cara se empalideci de terror.

-AAHH!- Solt el barril que llevaba dejandolo caer hacia el suelo, vertiendose asi toda la gasolina para luego aferrarse a grulla.

-Vi...vibora- Grulla tambien dej caer el barril. Vibora lo estaba practicamente asfixiando

-Oh...lo...lo siento, no quise...- Vibora dej de apretar a grulla. -Estas bien?-.

-Si...no te preocupes...tu estas bien?- Grulla la mir a los ojos.

Vibora enterr su cara en el pecho de grulla. -Tengo miedo- Grulla no pudo el evitar abrazarla. -Tranquila...yo estoy aqui...nada malo te pasar - A vibora le encataba estar cerca de el, sentir su calor, su cuerpo cerca, su dulce voz...Vibora lo mir a los ojos devolviendole una mirada tierna y una sonrisa que podria derretir a cualquiera. Grulla se sonroj . -Vibora...sucede algo?- Sin decir nada vibora se fue acercando hacia el pico de grulla cerrando los ojos lentamente. Grulla se sonroj hasta mas no poder mientras que abria los ojos como platos. Pero...

-Oigan, tortolitos! vienen o que?- Interrumpi haku. Vibora y grulla se separaron rapidamente como el agua y el aceite. -Lo...lo lamento mucho...yo no...-

-No...no te preocupes- Grulla sonri . -Ven, salgamos de aqui- Vibora asinti y ambos se dirijieron hacia la salida. Al llegar a la camioneta...

-Quieres explicarme para que arrastramos esos barriles hacia adentro?- Pregunt tigresa.

-Ya ver s- Haku terminaba de acomodar todas las provisiones que logr sacar de la tienda en el maletero, cerr el mismo y se diriji de nuevo hacia la entrada de la tienda. La gasolina se habia esparcido por todo el suelo cuando grulla y vibora los dejaron caer.

-Que esta haciendo?- Pregunt mantis trepado sobre el pico de grulla.

-No lo se- Contest grulla. De repente todo empez a arder. Haku venia corriendo hacia la camioneta riendo como un tonto.

-Suban, rapido!- Haku entr en la camioneta y la puso en marcha. Una vez que todos estaban adentro, aceler a toda velocidad.

-Quieres explicarnos para que incendiaste todo?- Pregunt el maestro shifu.

-Ya se lo dije maestro no hay que dejar...- Pero haku no pudo completar su frase que una explosi n los tom a todos por sorpresa. Haku observ la columna de fuego y humo que iba tomando lugar en el cielo.

-...evidencia alguna- Haku sonri y otra vez ri .

-Oye si que estas loco- Acus mono.

-Lo estoy verdad?- Haku tom una lata de energizante que tenia en su bolsillo, la abri y empez a beber.

-Que es eso?- Pregunt po.

-Un peque o elixir que me mantendr despierto hasta que lleguemos- Haku sonri . Otra vez rein el silenci dentro de la camioneta. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que tigresa habl .

-Que era esa cosa...que me atac ?-

-No tengo idea...pero pronto lo averiguaremos-

Pas otro rato y esta ves todos cayeron dormidos. Haku solo conducia y observaba todo oscuro a su alrededor mientras bebia su energizante y se preguntaba... que era esa cosa? acaso me estan ocultando algo?.

UN RATO MAS TARDE...

-Oigan, despierten- Los llam haku. El primero en abrir los ojos fue po.

-Que...que sucede?...- Decia po mientras frotaba sus ojos. Los demas despertaban lentamente despertaban.

-Llegamos- Haku sonri . -Lamento el tan turbulento viaje-. Haku descendi de la camioneta. Los demas imitaron a haku. Al bajar pudieron divisar una gran casa, tal vez el doble o triple que el palacio de jade.

-Donde...donde estamos?- Pregunt vibora.

-La mansi n de mi padre...mi hogar-. Haku observaba su hogar tan preciado. Todos abrieron los ojos desmesuradamentes. El lugar era enorme, luces alumbrando todo el lugar, dos fuentes en la entrada, era una casa de ensue o.

-Este es tu hogar?...es...barbaro!- Vocifer po.

-Es lindo verdad?- Pregunt haku.

-Si que lo es- Dijo vibora sonriendo.

-Vengan, entremos- Haku se diriji no a la puerta principal si no a un costado de la casa.

-Por que venimos por aqui?- Pregunt grulla.-De seguro se habran enterado del supuesto accidente que tuve en el avion. No me dejaran entrar pensaran que soy un impostor-.

-Quienes?- Pregunt mono.

-Los guardias de seguridad- Haku buscaba algo entre la cerca de ladrillos.

-Que buscas?- Pregunt tigresa.

-Aja!- Haku encontr lo que buscaba. Jal de uno de los ladrillos de la pared y una puerta se abri paso en frente de el.

-Adelante- Haku estir su mano cortesmente para que todos pasaran. Una vez adentro, haku apresur el paso hacia la pared lateral de la mansi n.

-Vengan-. Les susurr haku. De nuevo busc en la pared. Al encontrar lo que buscaba otra puerta se abri .

-Entren- Haku le hizo se as para que entraran. Empezaron a caminar por una especie de tunel.

-Que es este tunel?- Pregunt shifu.

-Es un tunel que usaba cuando era peque o para salir y entrar de la casa sin que nadie se dara cuenta- Haku observaba aquel tunel. Varios recuerdos pasaron por su mente, pero no era hora de recordar, debia encontrar a alguien. Una vez llegados al final del tunel, otra puerta de ladrillo se interpuso entre ellos.  
Haku solo apret ligeramente la pared y la misma se abri . Haku observ hacia todos lados, al parecer aquel tunel los condujo hacia un salon que parecia el comedor. El lugar de donde salieron era una chimenea. Todos salieron de ahi y empezaron a observar aquel salon. Era integramente todo de madera con algunos detalles en marmol. Absolutamente lujoso.

-Wow...impresionante- Articul shifu. Los demas observaban a su alrededor y lo que mas llam la atenci n era un gran candelabro que colgaba sobre la mesa.

-Es...precioso- A adi vibora embelesada por aquel candelabro.

-Si, si todo bonito pero tenemos que llegar a mi habitaci n- Haku se acerc lentamente hacia el pasillo. Mir hacia ambors lados para ver si habia alguien.

-No hay nadie...vamos- Haku se diriji hacia su habitaci n seguido por shifu, los furiosos y po. Unos segundos despues, haku se detuvo frente a una puerta de roble con grandes detalles.

-Esta es...- Haku lentamente abri la puerta. Al abrirla, solo pudo ver a alguien sentado en una silla frente a una ventana aparentemente hablando por telefono.

-Necesito que lo encuentren...no puede ser que este muerto...- Al parecer estaba bastante preocupado pero fue interrumpido por haku.

-Papa?- Todos abrieron los ojos como platos. -Que?- Lanzaron todos al un sono. Aquel hombre se dio vuelta rapidamente y tambien abrio los ojos desmesuradamente.

-Jeremy...luego te llamo- Aquel hombre colg el telefono mientras corria para abrazarlo. Haku y su padre terminaron en un abrazo padre a hijo. Todos sonrieron ante tan conmovedora escena.

Ambos se separaron para mirarse a los ojos. -Crei que habias muerto- Decia su padre con unas cuantas lagrimas en sus ojos.

-Eso pense tambien...pero ahora estoy aqui- Haku abraz de nuevo a su padre. Cuando se separaron, su padre pudo ver a los demas que estaban parados detras de haku. Al recibir la mirada de aquel hombre, todos se pusieron nerviosos.

-Quienes son tus amigos?- Pregunt haciendo poner nerviosos a los guerreros y su maestro.

-Oh...ellos son Tigresa,vibora,grulla,mantis y mono.-

-Un placer conocerlos- Todos saludaron cordialmente bajando la cabeza.

-El es po y el maestro shifu- Dijo haku se alandolos con la mano abierta.

-Es un placer se or- Aleg el maestro shifu.

-Y el mio- Concluy po.

-Chicos, el es mi padre, Richard- Richard solo sonri .

-Bueno, vayamos a mi cuarto- Pero antes de que se marcharan, richard los interrumpi .

-Jeremy...-

-Si papa?- Su padre se acerc y pos una mano en su hombro.

-Me alegr de que estes con vida- Lo abraz de nuevo y haku lo imit .

-Tambien yo...- Haku se separ de su padre. -Bueno...nos vemos luego- Y dicho esto todos salieron de la habitaci n y seguian a haku por el pasillo.

-Oye, por que tu padre te llama jeremy?- Interrumpi vibora.

-Bueno, en realidad no me llamo haku, haku es solo un apodo que me pusieron, mi verdadero nombre es jeremy-

-Por que nunca nos dijiste tu verdadero nombre?- Pregunt grulla.

-Tal vez por que estoy acostumbrado a que me llamen por mi apodo- Haku sonri . Pasar n unos minutos y llegaron a una gran escaleras. Esas escaleras hicieron que a po le recorriera un aire gelido por la espalda como si se hubiera llevado un gran susto.

-Mi cuarto queda en el tercer piso- Inform haku. Po solo pudo suspirar de fastidio. El hecho de subir las escaleras ya le molestaba, pero record que aun tenia a su padre en brazos, el esfuerzo seria el doble. No tenia mas opci n que subirlas. Al llegar al tercer piso, po parecia que hubiese escalado el everest. Estuvo a punto de caer al piso rendido pero antes de que cayera, tigresa lo sostuvo por la espalda.

-Estas bien?- Le pregunt .

-Si...solo dejame...recuperarme- Decia po mientras intentaba recobrar el aire. Haku se acerc para ayudarlo.

-Dejame ayudarte- Haku sostuvo al se or ping mientras que po caia de rodillas al suelo.

-Seguro que estas bien?- Pregunt haku.

-Si...solo...dame un segundo- Po intentaba recuperar el aire. En eso el se or ping se empez a mover, se estaba despertando.

-Mhh...que...que sucedi ?- El se or ping empez a mirar a los 5 furiosos, a shifu y po rodeandolo con una expresi n de miedo. Mir hacia el suelo y not un par de pies, alguien lo estaba cargando.

-Quien...?- Mir hacia arriba y se encontr con el rostro de haku. El se or ping abri los ojos como platos.

-Que tal?- Sonri nervioso haku. Pero el se or ping volvi a caer pero esta vez desmayado.

-Por que todos caen desmayados cuando me ven?- Todos lo miraron como diciendo estas hablando enserio?.

-Ah cierto, me olvide que soy un humano...- Suspir -Es por aqui, siganme- Haku empez a caminar con el se or ping en sus brazos. Pasaron unos segundos y ya estaban frente a la puerta de su habitaci n.

-Llegamos- Sonri haku. Lentamente y tratando de no dejar caer al se or ping, abri la puerta de su habitaci n. El cuarto era inmenso, una cama matrimonial, una televisi n gigante de plasma. A un costado, una barra de tragos alumbrada por luces blancas y rojas y por supuesto una consola de DJ en una de las esquinas.

-Wow...esta...- Balbuce mono pero fue interrumpido por po.

-Increiblemente barbaro!, todo esto es tuyo?- Po observaba todo el lugar como si fuera un ni o dentro de una jugueteria.

-Si, es todo mio- Sonri haku. -Bueno, deben estar cansados...yo ire a dormir, pero no se quedaran durmiendo en el suelo- Haku gui un ojo. -Vengan, acompa enme- Dicho esto haku sali de la habitaci n seguido por los demas. Llegaron hasta otro pasillo donde habia unas 10 habitaciones.

-Escojan la que quieran- Sonri haku.

-De verdad?- Pregunt mantis ilusionado.

-Por que iba a mentirles?-

-Pido la mas grande!- Mantis sali corriendo seguido por mono.

-Eso lo veremos!-

-No les hagas caso, siempre son asi...parecen dos ni os peleandose por un juguete- Dijo vibora.

Haku solt una risita. -Bueno...me ir a descansar- Decia mientras se estiraba y bostesaba. -Buenas noches- Y dicho esto haku se march hacia su habitaci n.

-Buenas noches- Respondieron todos al un sono. Cada uno eligi su cuarto, eran igual de grandes como el de haku. Una vez que todos encontraron su lugar, se dispusieron a dormir, todos menos uno.

Tigresa observaba la luna por la ventana. Por su cabeza aun rondaba la imagen de aquella horrenda criatura. Ser n las mismas que estaban en el valle de la paz? Por que esa criatura le dio tanto miedo? ella no le temia a nada pero eso...no lograba entenderlo, estaba fuera de su entender.

Mientras tanto, haku cerraba la puerta de su habitaci n para solo estar en compania del silencio y de la soledad, pero en ese mismo instante haku la rompi ...

-Yi? estas ahi?- Haku llam al guardian.

-Si- En ese momento haku cerr los ojos y comenz un viaje a traves de su mente. Otra vez se encontraba en la negrura total donde antes habia conocido al guardian.

-Puedes explicarme ahora que era esa cosa?- Interrog haku sentandose en el suelo negro.

-Pon mucha atenci n...- Yi imit a haku y se sent tambien. -Esas cosas son mas poderosas de lo que tu crees...tuviste suerte al enfrentarte con ese reyvak-

-Reyvak?-

-Si, al parecer ese estaba debil...- El guardian hizo una pausa. -Su creadora es una malvada bruja llamada kimaira-

-Kimaira?...- Haku se detuvo a pensar. -Ese nombre...me suena familiar de algun lado-

-Ten extrema precauci n cuando luches con esas cosas- Interrumpi el guardian.

-No te preocupes- Decia haku mientras se ponia de pie.

-Espera, antes de irte...te ceder algunos de mis poderes-

-Que?...- Yi pos su mano sobre el pecho de haku. Una luz verde empez a expandirse por la mano del guardian hasta llegar al pecho de haku donde esta se introduci desapareciendo por completo.

-Ahora estas preparado...buena suerte- Todo se torn oscuro.

Haku abri los ojos lentamente, estaba en su habitaci n nada habia cambiado. Camin frente a un espejo que tenia cerca, nada, todo en orden.  
Di media vuelta dispuesto a irse a la cama de una vez, se quit sus ropas para solo quedar en ropa interior, se meti en la cama y a los pocos minutos qued profundamente dormido.

Tigresa se despert llorando desesperadamente. Habia tenido una horrible pesadilla. Su coraz n latia a mil por hora y no podia controlar su respiraci n, sentia que le faltaba el aire. Pas sus patas por sus ojos para secar las lagrimas. Ya no podia dormir, estaba muy asustada y temblaba, no de frio si no de miedo. El golpeteo de la puerta la hizo sobreexaltar de nuevo, alguien estaba llamando.

-Tigresa?- Era la voz de po.

-Po...eres...eres tu?- Su voz son temblorosa.

-Puedo pasar?- Pregunt el panda.

-C...claro- El panda abri lentamente la puerta y pudo observar a la felina envuelta en su manta.

-Estas bien?...te escuche llorando...-

-Bueno...yo...yo...- Tigresa mir a po y se larg a llorar de nuevo. El panda se acerc a ella. Tigresa hundio su cabeza en la manta. No le gustaba que la vieran llorar, nunca lo hizo en publico. Se sentia como una tonta y debil gatita.

-Por que lloras?- Pregunt preocupado po.

Tigresa suspir . -No...no es nada- Decia entre sollozos.

-Pero...hay un motivo por el cual estas llorando...vamos dime- Po tom sus patas en las suyas. Apenas sentir el calor del panda tigresa se abalanz sobre po dandole un calido abrazo. Po qued estatico y sonrojado hasta mas no poder. Tigresa estaba semidesnuda, solo estaba en ropa interior pero eso no le import . Llor sobre el hombro de po hasta que pudo dejar salir algunas palabras...

-No te vallas...por favor- Decia mientras hundia su rostro en el hombro de po.

-A...a donde?...- Pregunt algo intrigado y nervioso.

-Tuve una...pesadilla- Esta vez lo mir a los ojos.

-Y...que tipo de pesadilla?- Ahora po clav su mirada a los ojos carmes de tigresa. Tigresa no pudo resistir la mirada preocupada de po, esas esferas verde jade. Apart su mirada para que no la viera sonrojada.

-No...no puedo...-

-Por favor dime- Esta vez po la abraz haciendo sonrojar a la felina.  
-Acaso no confias en mi?-

-Cla...claro que confio en ti...y mucho-

-Entonces...por que no me dices que so aste?...tal vez te haga sentir mejor- Po empez timidamente a acariciarle la espalda. Tigresa suspir .

-So e contigo- Solt tigresa.

-Conmigo?-

-Algo terrible te habia sucedido...mono, grulla y vibora te cargaban hacia la enfermeria del palacio...sus rostros estaban descopuestos por el terror mientras que sus ropas y cuerpos estaban llenos de sangre, pero la sangre no era de ellos...-Tigresa solt unas lagrimas. -Era tuya-. Po se sorprendi al escuchar las palabras de tigresa.

-Llegamos la enfermeria...pero ya era demasiado tarde-

FLASHBACK...

-Llevenlo a la enfermeria! RAPIDO!- Grit el maestro shifu mientras que mono, grulla y vibora cargaban a po hacia el interior del palacio ayudados por un par de cerdos.

-Que sucede?!- Pregunt alterada tigresa al oir el grito de su maestro. Cuando se dio cuenta de la terrible escena. Las lagrimas escaparon sin control de sus ojos.

-No!...NO POR FAVOR NO! NO PUEDE SER!- Recostaron a po sobre una cama cuando tigresa se acerc alterada.

-Po! PO! POR FAVOR RESPONDE!- Gritaba tigresa mientras le sostenia la cabeza. Observ su pecho, habia unas grandes marcas en forma de X. Al parecer eran muy profundas.

-Quedate con nosotros por favor!- Grit mono.

-Re...respira?- Pregunt vibora entre sollozos. Uno de los cerdos acerc su oreja su ensangrentado pecho. Su cara fue indici de que lo peor acaba de suceder.

-Esta muerto- Todos se congelaron y comenzaron a llorar. El cerdo cubri con una manta el cuerpo inerte del guerrero dragon. Tigresa se qued petrificada. No lo podia creer ni siquiera aceptarlo. El guerrero dragon, su mejor amigo, esta muerto. Comenz a llorar desconsoladamente. Pos sus patas en sus ojos y apret su rostro. Sentia una gran tristesa y depresi n, era tal la energia negativa que acab vomitando para luego caer al suelo temblando. Sus ojos estaban mas rojos que de costumbres, no tenia fuerzas para levantarse ni para hablar. En un momento la imagen de su amigo muerto se fue alejando con todos alrededor llorando por su muerte.

-No...por favor...no te vayas...no me dejes...- Estirando su brazo, solt las unicas palabras que pudo pronunciar antes de caer desmayada.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK...

Po observaba con algo de miedo a tigresa, pero tenia que ser fuerte, tenia que transmitirle tranquilidad y hacerle entender que solo fue un sue o.

-Tranquila- Po la abraz mas fuerte sin asfixiarla y tuvo el atrevimiento de besar su frente. -Siempre estar contigo...siempre-.

Tigresa limpi sus ultimas lagrimas para luego verlo a los ojos.

-De...verdad?-

-Por supuesto...nunca te abandonaria-

Tigresa clav su mirada a la de po. Esa calida sensaci n volvi a recorrer su cuerpo. En ese preciso instante se di cuenta de una gran verdad. Todo el tiempo que habia compartido con po...el abrazo en la ciudad de gongmen...cuando su abrazo fue correspondido...todo. La benda en sus ojos por fin habia caido.

-Tigresa?- Pero po fue callado por un beso. Po se sonroj hasta mas no poder. No lo podia creer, en verdad estaba besando a la maestra tigresa, su mejor amiga. Se fue relajando a medida que tigresa intensificaba el beso y po no se qued atras. Sus lenguas se tocaron haciendo el beso mas intenso. -El mejor momento de mi vida- Pens po. El la amaba pero nunca pens que tigresa iba a dar el primer paso y tampoco pens en que podrian estar juntos, pero alli estaban. Tigresa juntaba mas su cuerpo al de po tomandolo por el cuello y po rodeaba sus brazos en su cintura. Eran simplemente el uno para el otro. Pasaron unos segundos, tigresa fue la primera en romper el beso aun unidos por una linea de saliva pero no separ su cuerpo del de po. Ambos estaban unidos por el abrazo y sus narices rozandose.

-Que...fue eso?- Pregunt po con una sonrisa.

-Algo que debi hacer hace tiempo- Tigresa lo mir de nuevo a los ojos. -Po, perdoname...no se cuando ni como empez esto...se que somos mejores amigos pero...cada vez que estoy junto a ti...siempre me sacas una sonrisa cuando no quiero, tu me comprendes mejor que nadie, me haces sentir bien...no puedo explicar todo lo que me haces sentir...yo...-Tigresa suspir , no podia creer lo que iba a decir. -Te amo-.

Po qued atontito ante la ultima frase de tigresa. Definitivamente no lo podia creer, esto tenia que ser un sue o.

-Po?- Pregunt tigresa algo timida.

-Que?...oh, lo siento...pero...hablas enserio?...-

-S...si- Tigresa se sonroj .

-Vaya...jamas crei que me verias asi...antes me veias como un panda gordo y tonto-

Es verdad, tigresa sinti algo de culpa. Lo juzg antes de tiempo, no deberia haber hecho eso pero es logico, entrenas toda tu vida para que luego un panda cayera del cielo y te robe algo que tu tanto deseabas. Pero lo pasado pisado.

-Po, no vuelvas a hablar asi de ti...nunca mas- Tigresa acarici su mejilla. Po sonri .

-Esta bien- Po sonri . -...pero sabes que?-

-Que?- Pero tigresa no pudo decir nada que po la cay con un beso en sus labios, tal y como habia hecho ella antes.

-Yo tambien te amo- Tigresa se sonroj y a la vez la felicidad la invadi por completo. Ella crey que el panda saldria huyendo avergonzado pero no, todo lo contrario. Lo abraz nuevamente sintiendo el calor del panda en su cuerpo.

Po sonri mientras sentia el suave pelaje de tigresa. No pudo resistirse a acariciar su mejilla tambien. Tigresa empez a ronronear ante tan suave tacto. Po solt una risita.

-Lo...lo siento...fue...tonto verdad?- Pregunt tigresa bajando la mirada y mirando a un costado.

-Por que iba a ser tonto?...a mi me parecio tierno- Po sonri . Tigresa lo mir extra ado pero tambien sonri , le propin un lameton en los labios y de nuevo poso su nariz en la de po. Esta vez po la bes . El beso fue igual que el otro, intenso y placentero. Ninguno daba indicios de querer separarse.

Al terminar el beso, po acarici nuevamente la mejilla de la maestra y se levant dispuesto a irse a la cama pero tigresa lo tom por el brazo.

-Espera- Lo detuvo.

-Que sucede?- Se volte para verla.

-Quedate conmigo- Po abri los ojos como platos hablaba enserio?.

-No quiero volver a tener pesadillas...no de nuevo-

Po ensanch su sonrisa. Aun estaba convencido de que todo era un hermoso sue o, pero no, ahi estaba, recostado al lado de su maestra favorita, de su mejor amiga, de la mujer de ensue os para el. En un momento, tigresa lo abraz como si fuera un peluche gigante.

-Buenas noches- Sonri tigresa y se acurruc en el pecho de po. No habia visto sonreir a tigresa desde que ella lo ayud a salir de agua en la bahia de gongmen. Pero dejando eso de lado, po tambien la abraz .

-Buenas noches- Ambos cayeron dormidos. Esa noche, habia sido especial para ambos. Se habian confesado mutuamente. Tigresa no pudo estar mas feliz, estar al lado del ser que la hacia sentir bien, segura, en pocas palabras, el ser que amaba. Le cost un poco asimilar que habia caido en las redes del amor, por su orgullo, se mentia a si misma pero no podia ocultar lo que sentia y menos si po estaba cerca. Todo fue magico, ni siquiera se habia molestado en ocultar su cuerpo semidesnudo, solo ocurri y ya. Esa noche, solo esa noche, quedaria en sus memorias para siempre.

CONTINUAR ... 


	8. La Llegada de Un Nuevo Visitante

Capitulo 8 La llegada de un Nuevo Visitante

Una nueva ma ana empezaba en el mundo humano. El sol asomaba sus rayos por la ventana de la habitaci n de tigresa. La maestra empez a abrir los ojos lentamente para encontrarse con po recostado a su lado frente a frente. Tigresa sonri y no pudo el evitar darle una peque a pero suave lamida en los labios. Po solt unas risitas entre sue os, tigresa se enterneci . Abraz a po y frot su cabeza en su pecho mientras ronroneaba. En un momento, po empez a abrir los ojos. Para su agrado, tigresa le sonreia.

-Buenos dias dormilon- Tigresa bes su frente.

-Buenos dias- Po sonri . Pero antes de que sucediera algo, alguien abri la puerta. Ambos abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente.

-Tigresa el desayuno esta...- Haku se sorprendi al ver a tigresa y a po en la misma cama. -Servido...- Termin su frase. Po se volte .

-Haku...no es lo que tu piensas...- Dijo po intentando escapar de esa situaci n incomoda, pero en eso otra v z reson a espaldas de haku.

-Chicos estan...- Vibora abri los ojos como platos.

-Vibora...no vayas a...- Pero tigresa no pudo terminar su frase que vibora grit a los 4 vientos.

-NO LO PUEDO CREER! DE VERDAD?...COMO?...MHH!- Haku le cubri la boca justo antes de vociferara otra cosa mas. Tigresa y po suspiraron.

-Gracias haku- Dijeron al un sono.

-No le arruinemos el momento- Le dijo a vibora. -Mejor vayamos a desayunar...nos vemos en la mesa- Haku les gui un ojo y cerr la puerta llevandose a vibora consigo.

-Ni una palabra de esto, esta bien?- Decia haku mientras retiraba su mano.

-Esta bien- Suspir vibora.

-Hasta que ellos no decidan lo contrario-

Mientras tanto, tigresa y po suspiraban aliviados, pero aun seguian con una duda...

-Debemos decirles...?- Pregunt po.

-A quien?- Pregunt tigresa.

-A los demas...y al maestro shifu...-

Tigresa pens , po tenia razon pronto se darian cuenta de que algo pasa entre ellos dos. Haku y vibora ya lo sabian pero tenian la confianza que ellos no le dirian nada a los demas.

-Creo que debeiramos esperar...hasta que sea el momento- Concluy tigresa.

-Tienes razon...- Pero un rugido los interrumpi .

-Bueno...tanta conmoci n ya me di hambre- Po se puso de pie. Tigresa imit a po, se coloc de nuevo sus ropas y ambos salieron juntos de la habitaci n. Al llegar al comedor...

-Al fin llegan!- Exclam mono.

-Donde estaban?- Pregunt grulla.

-Solo estabamos...charlando?- Po false una sonrisa.

Todos se miraron entre si, pero vibora y haku sabian que habia sucedido. Haku apoy los codos en la mesa, junt su pu o derecho con la palma de la mano izquierda y los llev hacia su boca mientra miraba a vibora. Mono, mantis y grulla los observaban.

-Que?- Pregunt vibora al ser acosada por la mirada de los demas.

-Tenemos monigotes en la cara o que?- Agreg haku.

-No, perdon, crei que sabian algo- Decia grulla mientras se frotaba la nuca. Tigresa y po suspiraron aliviados.

-Vengan, sientense- Los invit haku. Tigresa y po se sentaron uno al lado del otro.

-Veo que cambiaste de ropa- Habl po tratando de hacer olvidar a sus amigos del otro tema.

-Si, es verdad- Haku llevaba una camisa negra con lineas verticales grises, un pantalon blanco y unas zapatillas amarillas. -Oigan, quieren ver un truco?-.

-Que clase de truco?- Pregunt vibora.

-Ya veran- Haku busc en sus bolsillos y encontr una moneda.

-Vean, aqui tengo una moneda cierto? La pueden ver?-

-Si- Contestaron todos.

Haku chasque los dedos por encima de la moneda y la misma desapareci .

-Bueno ahora no la tengo- Haku sonri mientras que los demas observaban sorprendidos aquel acto.

-Como...como lo hiciste?- Pregunt mantis sorprendido.

-Espera...esto no termina aun...po que tienes en la oreja?- Todos voltearon hacia po mientras que el se tocaba la oreja.

-Que? que tengo?- Haku se acerc y de la oreja de po sac la moneda.

-Ahh era mi moneda- Todos quedaron aun mas sorprendidos y lo apaludieron.

-Impresionante!- Aleg grulla.

-Como hiciste eso?- Pregunt po.

-Un buen mago nunca revela sus trucos- Decia haku con una sonrisa inocente. -Bueno, ya poniendonos serios...tenemos que encontrar la manera de volver a su mundo-.

-Pero...aun no le has dicho a tu padre lo que sucedi - Interrumpi vibora.

-Mhhh...tienes razon...y hablando de mi padre, hay otra cosa que me extra a de el-.

-Y que es?- Pregunt grulla.

-Por que no se sorprendi o asust cuando los vi por primera ves?-

Todos se pusieron a pensar. Haku tenia razon, su padre no se sorprendi al verlos, parecia que habia saludado a un amigo de hace a os. Pero en eso, richard entr en la escena.

-Buenos dias muchachos- Sonri a todos.

-Buenos dias- Contestaron todos.

-Buenos dias jeremy- Esta vez se diriji a su hijo.

-Hola papa- Pero el tono de voz de haku tenia una mezcla de preocupaci n y desason que no pas por desapercibido para su padre.

-Te ocurre algo?- Pregunt su padre.

Haku suspir y mir a traves de la ventana. -Necesito hablar contigo...en privado-

-Claro, por supuesto...pero de que se trata?-

-Ya te lo contar - Haku tom a su padre por el brazo y lo condujo hasta su habitaci n. Ambos se sentaron en la cama de haku.

-Y bien?-.

Mientras tanto los furiosos esperaban respuestas sentados en la mesa del comedor, pero todos notaron de que alguien faltaba.

-Oigan, donde est el maestro shifu?- Pregunt mantis.

-Es verdad, no estuvo aqui en toda la ma ana- Dijo vibora.

-Vayamos a buscarlo, mientras esperamos respuestas de haku, podremos explicarle lo que sucede- Agreg mono y todos salieron en busca de su maestro. Llegaron hasta el jardin, era un frondoso jardin. Arboles por doquier y el cesped que llegaba hasta los tobillos, el cielo azul y ni una sola nube a la vista. Era una sensaci n agradable, aquel jardin transmitia una paz inigualable. Debajo de uno de los arboles, se encontraba el maestro shifu meditando. Todos se dirijieron hasta el.

-Maestro Shifu?- Lo llam mantis. Shifu abri los ojos lentamente para encontrarse con sus alumnos todos reunidos.

-Interrumpen mi meditaci n-

-Disculpenos...pero necesitamos hablar con usted- Agreg tigresa.

-Sobre que quieren hablar?-

-Creo que es algo muy importante- Concluy po.

Mientras tanto haku hablaba con su padre, pero al parecer estaba alterado.

-Por que nunca me lo dijiste?!- Vocifer .

-Lo lamento jeremy...pero...era por tu propio bien-

-Mi propio bien?, si claro...- Haku se sent en el suelo contra el muro con una pierna extendida y la otra felxionada donde apoyaba sus brazos. -Siempre lo supiste...siempre supiste que ellos existian- Suspir .

-Hijo, se que estas molesto...pero no quiero que nada malo te suceda-

-Pero ahora tengo una gran responsabilidad cargando en mi espalda...papa, necesito ayudarlos, tanto su mundo como este estan en peligro...y ahora es mi deber salvarlos-

Su padre suspir . -Lo se- Richard se levant y se sent frente a su hijo. -Pero antes de cometer cualquier locura, promete algo-

Haku mir a su padre directo a los ojos. -Prometeme...que no correr s un riesgo innecesario-.

Haku suspir . -Lo prometo- Ambos se abrazaron. Pero otra pregunta de haku los interrumpi .

-El doctor Rossenberg ya lo sabia tambien no?- Su padre solo asinti sin decir palabra alguna.

-Tengo que hablar con el- Haku se puso de pie.

-Para que?- Su padre arque una ceja.

-Necesito regresar a su mundo...escucha, antes de llegar aqui, nos topamos con una de esas horrendas criaturas- Su padre lo miraba preocupado. -Las criaturas estan llegando a este mundo-

-Ya lo se...pero el origen de toda esta maldad se origin en su mundo-

Su padre pensaba pasandose la mano por el menton pero haku lo interrumpi .

-Pap ?-

-Que?...ah...si claro, ve con el doctor...el te despejar todas tus dudas-

Haku apoy una mano en el hombro de su padre. -No te preocupes, juro que volver - Richard abraz a haku.

-Buena suerte hijo- Susurr su padre.

-La tendr - Haku le sonri y sali de la habitaci n en busca de los demas.

Su padre solo se qued observando por donde habia salido su hijo.

-Lo lamento jeremy...pero hay cosas que no podrias entender...- Su padre se lament de no haberle contado toda la verdad acerca de su pasado.

Mientras tanto, haku buscaba en toda la mansi n a los demas hasta que por una ventana los pudo divisar en el jardin. Baj rapidamente las escaleras para luego atravesar la puerta que conducia hacia el jardin.

-Chicos!- Los llam haku. Todos se voltearon.

-Hola jeremy- Lo salud vibora. Haku, que venia con paso apresurado, aliger la marcha y se detuvo frente a vibora.

-Asi que ya te sabes mi nombre?- Haku sonri picaramente.

-Pues si- Vibora solt unas risitas.

-Bueno...tengo que decirles algo-

-Sobre que?- Pregunt tigresa.

-Tigresa, te acuerdas que te mension al doctor rossenberg?-

-Si, lo recuerdo-

-Bueno, tenemos que hacerle una visita-

-Estas seguro de esto?- Pregunt grulla.

-Totalmente...si es que quieren volver a su mundo y salvarlo-

-Por supuesto!- Exclam po.

-Bueno que esperan?, siganme- Haku se diriji hasta la entrada principal seguido por los furiosos. Al llegar, haku tom rumbo hacia la cochera.

-Umhhh hacia donde vamos?-

-Ya veran- Llegaron hasta la enorme puerta de la cochera. En uno de los costados, habia una puerta mas peque a. Haku abri dicha puerta y entraron al garage que estaba totalmente a oscuras. Empez a tantear la pared hasta encontrar un panel electrico. Gir una perilla que se encontraba ahi y las luces se empezaron a encender una por una y ai descubriendo una larga fila de mas o menos 50 autos, 25 en cada lado.

-Wow...- Exclam po.

-Son...iguales a la cosa con ruedas que vimos antes...pero diferentes... si me entienden?- Dijo mantis recordando la noche anterior cuando vio por primera vez la camioneta.

-Pero...que son?- Pregunt vibora.

-Estas cosas se llaman automoviles, coches o autos simplemente- Explicaba haku.

-Hay un monton- Decia po.

-Si...y muchos de ellos valen una fortuna-

-De veras?- Pregunt grulla.

-Si...y hay uno en particular, que me encant ..siganme- Haku se encamin hasta un coche de carroceria gris platino.

-Es extra o no lo creen?- Pregunt .

-En verdad...muy extra o- Dijo mono.

-Este es un Zenvo, es danes...y a decir verdad, es mi favorito- Sonri .

-Zenvo?- Pregunt tigresa.

-Si... es raro no?-

-Ya lo creo- Dijo grulla.

-Bueno, basta de chachara, tenemos que irnos- Haku se diriji esta vez a una camioneta, de color rojo rubi. Haku abri las puertas para que todos pudieran entrar.

-Las damas primero- Dijo cortesmente.

-Gracias- Dijieron vibora y tigresa al mismo tiempo. Todos estaban listos para partir. Esta vez haku no tuvo que arrancar ningun cable ya que tenia las llaves puestas. Puso en marcha el motor y aceler lentamente hasta llegar a la gran puerta, puls un boton que habia en el techo de la camioneta y la gran puerta se fu abriendo lentamente hasta su totalidad.

Mientras tanto en la habitaci n de po...

-Umhhh...donde...donde estoy?- El se or ping despertaba lentamente. Observ hacia todos lados, no era su casa en donde se encontraba, pero entonces...

-Que es este lugar?- Mir hacia todas direcciones. Se diriji hacia la puerta y al abrirla se encontr con un largo pasillo. No habia nadie.

-No es el palacio de jade- Murmur . Empez a caminar sin rumbo fijo y poniendo atenci n en todo lo que veia. Lleg hasta el comedor donde se encontr con la gran mesa. Decidi sentarse a pensar un rato. De repente, un sonido lo hizo sobreexaltar. Alguien venia en camino. Mir desesperadamente hacia todos lados y pudo encontrar un escondite. Rapidamente se cubri con las cortinas de una de las ventanas.

Entonces, richard entr en la sala, fumando un cigarrillo y se sent en una silla. El se or ping miraba a traves de una peque a endija que habia dejado entre las cortinas. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos hasta su maximo esplendor. No podia creer lo que estaba viendo, era un humano, vivo, de carne y hueso. Se acerc apenas para poder ver mejor sosteniendose de la cortina. Tan mala fue su suerte, que al estar tirando demasiado de la cortina, la misma cedi , cay encima de el y qued enredado entre la tela.

Richard peg un respingo al ver la cortina caer. Cuando gir su vista, pudo ver que algo o alguien intentaba librarse de las telas. Se acerc lentamente y retir las cortinas de encima del se or ping. Cuando pudo develar la identidad de aquel bulto que qued enredado, solo arque una ceja, incredulo.

El se or ping respiraba agitadamente por el miedo. Estaba cara a cara con aquel humano. El silencio se hizo tenso. Ambos mirandose, hasta que richard rompi el silenci .

-Quien eres tu?-

Un rato mas tarde, los demas estaban pasando por el centro de una ciudad. Todos miraban con asombro, nunca habian visto cosas asi, todo era nuevo para ellos. Tambien observaron mas humanos transitar las calles, todo fuera de lo comun para ellos.

-Es raro no?- Interrumpi haku.

-El que?- Pregunt el maestro shifu.

-Que tantos humanos vayan y vengan por las calles como si fueran hormigas...se que en su mundo no es normal ver esto todos los dias...pero aqui...es totalmente diferente- Haku miraba por las ventanillas hasta que se di cuenta de que algunas de las personas transeuntes empezaban a observar la camioneta.

-Oigan...es el?- Pregunt alguien.

-Podria ser?...- Pregunt otra persona. Haku los miraba extra ados. Cuando su mirada volvi hacia el frente, un semaforo estaba en rojo, estaba muy cerca de el asi que clav los frenos rapidamente.

-Que sucede?- Pregunt po alterado.

-Umhhh...nada, solo un semaforo en rojo- La gente que pasaba por ahi se llev un gran susto al sentir la frenada de la camioneta. Los peatones comenzaron a observar detenidamente el vehiculo.

-Hey...que no es esa la camioneta de...?- Pregunt uno.

-Haku?...pero...no puede ser...el esta...- Agreg una chica.

-Muerto- Concluy otro.

-Ay mierda- Decia haku mientras se ocultaba lentamente detras del volante.

-Que pasa?- Pregunt tigresa.

-Solo agachense- Los demas no sabian que estaba sucediendo, asi que solo se agacharon como pudieron. Los transeuntes se acercaron lentamente hacia la camioneta, haku no lo soport mas y se baj de la camioneta.

-Que haces?- Pregunt mono pero haku no lo escuch .

-Si gente!...soy yo!- Grit haku. Las personas no lo podian creer, aquel famoso chico estaba vivo. Todos se enloquecieron y se abalanzaron contra el.

-Esta vivo!- Grit alguien entre la multitud. Empezaron a rodearlo hasta que quedaron cerca de el.

-Emhhh...si estoy vivo- Decia mientras esbosaba una peque a sonrisa y se rascaba la nuca.

Los demas miraban por las ventanillas. Nadie sabia el por que se habian abalanzado, ahora si que haku les debia una explicaci n. En un momento, una chica se di la vuelta hacia una de las ventanillas de la camioneta y se llev una gran sorpresa al ver la cara de un tigre asomandose por la misma.

-Hay no...- Susurr tigresa.

-Haku! Haku!- Gritaba la chica para llamar su atenci n. En eso haku voltea a ver aquella chica que lo estaba llamando.

-Si? que deseas?- Pregunt haku.

-Haku...por que hay un tigre en tu camioneta?- Haku se paraliz de los nervios mientras que todos a su alrededor enmudecieron. Definitivamente, lo habian descubierto.

-Emhhhh...bueno...yo...- Empez a balbucear. -Bueno, se me hace tarde me tengo que ir...- Haku corri hasta la camioneta, cerr la puerta, pero antes de que pudiera escapar, varios fotografos se abalanzaron sobre la camioneta tomando fotos. Los flashes cegaban a los furiosos, a po y al maestro shifu. Haku arranc rapidamente y empez a abrirse paso entre la multitud a los bocinazos.

-Largo de mi camino!- Pero los fotografos seguian haciendo de las suyas hasta que finalmente haku pudo escapar a toda velocidad. Todos excepto haku, se frotaban los ojos a causa de tantos flashes.

-Quieres explicarnos que fue eso?!- Vocifer shifu.

Haku suspir . -Creo que no les cont todo acerca de mi-.

-Y bien...que es eso que aun no contaste?- Pregunt vibora.

-Soy famoso, por eso todo el mundo me conoce...por eso, esa multitud se abalanz sobre mi-. Todos abrieron los ojos y lo miraron extra ados.

-Que?- Pregunt haku al recibir las miradas curiosas de los demas.

-Famoso?, de verdad?- Pregunt po.

-Pero...como te hiciste tan famoso?- Pregunt mantis.

-Por la musica- Concluy haku.

-Musica?...enserio?- Pregunt grulla.

-Si...y ademas pinto cuadros- Esto a grulla le llam a atenci n ya que el, en sus ratos libres, dibujaba.

-Creo que tigresa y po podran darles una mejor explicaci n- Todos voltearon hacia ambos.

-Si es verdad...dibuja muy bien!- Exclam po.

-No podemos negarlo, es muy buen artista- Concluy tigresa. Haku sonri ante el alago de sus amigos.

-Wow...- Suspir grulla con una sonrisa. Sera verdad lo que dicen sus compa eros? Eso lo averiguaria mas tarde.

Pas un rato largo hasta que llegaron a una especie de descampado donde solo habia una valla metalica y detras de ella un descampado con solo un largo camino asfaltado y un hangar.

-Es aqui- Haku se detuvo en la entrada. Se baj de la camioneta pero se extra de que en el lugar no hubiera nadie.

-Que extra o...deberia haber un guardia...- Pero no le di mas importancia, abri la reja y volvi hacia la camioneta.

-Donde estamos?- Pregunt tigresa.

-El viejo aerodromo de mi abuelo...- Haku aceler lentamente y condujo hasta el hangar. -Escuchen, el laboratorio del doctor rossenberg queda lejor, asi que la mejor forma de llegar...es en un avi n-.

-En esas cosas de metal con alas?- Pregunt po.

-Si...aunque ya saben mi mala experiencia, no tengo miedo de volver a subir en uno- Todos se miraron algo preocupados sera seguro viajar en una de esas cosas?. Haku se detuvo frente al hangar. El mismo estaba algo deteriorado por el paso del tiempo.

-Oye estas seguro de que es aqui?- Pregunt mono al ver la tan maltrecha estructura de metal.

-Si, no se preocupen...este hangar hace mucho que est deshabitado, el unico que lo utiliza soy yo- Decia haku mientras se dirijia hacia la gran puerta de metal. -Pueden ayudarme a abrirla?- Todos asintieron y ayudaron a haku a abrir la puerta que estaba algo oxidada. Al lograr abrir, pudieron observar aquella cosa de metal y alas de color blanco.

-Es enorme!- Exclam vibora.

-Si que lo es...- Decia tigresa mientras alzaba un poco la vista para ver aquella cosa de metal.

-Bueno...este no es tan grande como en el que yo estaba el dia del accidente...este es un jet- Todos arquearon una ceja.

-Un que?- Pregunt mantis.

-Un jet...con esta cosa llegaremos mucho mas rapido- Haku se diriji hacia el lateral derecho de la nave. -Bueno, hora de irnos- Haku abri la compuerta del jet, la misma descendi lentamente hasta hacer contacto con el suelo. Todos subieron a la nave algo inseguros. Haku subi detras de ellos y cerr la compuerta. Todos se sentaron en un asiento diferentes mientras que haku se diriji hacia la cabina.

-Umhhh haku?- Lo llam po.

-Si? que sucede?- Pregunt mientras encendia los controles.

-Sabes como volar esta cosa?- Pregunt po algo inseguro.

-Tranquilos, conmigo aqui no pasar nada- Haku volte para ver a todos y sonri en se al de que no se preocuparan. Nadie estaba seguro pero al final, todos se relajaron.

-Muy bien, abrochensen los cinturones- Todos lo miraron incredulos.

Haku suspir . -No, no me refiero a sus pantalones...los cinturones que estan a un costado de los asientos- Decia mientras se colocaba unos auriculares.

-Ahh- Exclam po buscando ese cinturon hasta que lo encontr . Los demas se abrocharon sus cinturones.

-Muy bien- Dij haku mientras que se encendian las turbinas. -Aqui vamos- Empuj una palanca que se encontraba en medio de los asientos de piloto y copiloto y la nave empez a avanzar lentamente.

-Nos movemos!- Exclam mono mirando por la ventanilla. El jet comenz a incrementar su marcha hasta que por fin se despeg del suelo. En poco minutos, estaban surcando el cielo.

-Wow...- Exclam po mientras miraba el cielo por la ventanilla.

-Nunca habiamos estado tan alto- Exclam vibora.

-Fascinante, no creen?- Pregunt haku.

Todos miraban la tierra a sus pies, las construcciones que se podian divisar se veian insignificantes a la altura en la que estaban.

-Relajense chicos, este va a ser un largo viaje- Interrumpi en un momento haku.

Definitivamente, fue un largo viaje, habr n pasado casi 4 horas. Cuando estuvieron a punto de aterrizar, haku despert a los demas.

-Oigan, despierten!- Exclam .

-Mhhh que?...- Decia tigresa mientras se desperesaba.

-Que sucede?- Pregunt vibora mientras se frotaba los ojos.

-Estamos a punto de...- Pero haku se paraliz como si nada. Sus ojos se ensancharon y se tornaron en un blanco brillante. Tambien, podia oir los latidos de su corazon.

El palacio de jade habia sido ocupado por un ser maligno lleno de oscuridad. Sus ojos purpuras se abrieron rapidamente.

-Mhhhh...el guardian yi se aproxima- Era una v z femenina. En su cara se form una sonrisa maligna mientras que soltaba una peque a risa. Se levant de su trono donde se encontraba sentada.

-Veamos que tan lejos puede llegar- Solt una risa maliciosa mientras que extendia su brazo y un haz de energia negra emanaba del mismo.

Haku oy gritos debiles a su alrededor, aun estaba confundido. Mir hacia un costado y todos intentaban regresarlo a la realidad hasta que lo lograron.

-HAKU! CUIDADO!- Grit vibora se alando con su cola hacia el frente. Haku mir hacia el frente, el avion habia caido bruscamente y estaban a punto de caer a un precipicio. Haku por reflejo, extendi su mano y de la misma un brillo amarillo eman de la misma y el avion se detuvo en seco haciendo que todos caigan bruscamente hacia el suelo.

-Quieres decirnos que carajos fue eso?!- Vocifer tigresa mientras se frotaba la cabeza.

-Lo...lo lamento mucho...no fue...- Vibora se arrastr hacia el y pos su cola en su hombro.

-Que sucede...parecia que no reaccionarias...-

-Tuve...una especie de visi n...pude ver un ser de negro de ojos purpuras...- Vibora como los demas ecuchaban a haku.

Haku los mir preocupado. -Hay que volver a su mundo, y rapido...sea lo que sea...no es nada bueno- Todos lo miraron intrigados. Haku se desabroch el cinturon, e intent abrir la puerta.

-Esta trancada- Haku se hart y de una patada derrib la puerta que sali volando unos metros.

-Creo que le voy tomando el gusto a esto de ser el guardian- Haku sonreia mientras miraba su pie derecho. -Vamos- Haku salt de la nave y los demas lo imitaron.

Haku mir hacia todos lados pero no habia nadie. Caminaron hasta una puerta de metal y algo le llam la atenci n.

-Pero que...?...por que la puerta esta entreabierta?...- Haku se acerc cautelosamente. La puerta parecia averiada.

-Algo no anda bien-

-Quieres decir que...?- Habl vibora.

-Vengan- Interrumpi haku mientras se deslizaba bajo el espaci que quedaba entre la puerta y el suelo. Los demas lo siguieron pero...

-Mhhh...me ator !- Decia po mientras intentaba zafarse. Tigresa se volte , suspir fastidiada y ayud a po mientras que los demas se unian al rescate. Tiraban y tiraban hasta que lograron sacarlo cayendo asi todos al suelo.

-Shhhh...- Los silenci haku.

-Que sucede?- Pregunt grulla.

-Oigo algo- Eran voces, pero se escuchaban a la lejania. -Escuchan?-. Todos afinaron el oido.

-Puedo oirlos- Dijo tigresa en voz baja. Haku empez a caminar lentamente hacia donde se escuchaban aquellas voces. Llegaron hasta la puerta de un ascensor que estaba abierta y las voces se hicieron mas claras.

-Quieres repetirme por que estamos aqui?-

-Ya sabes, controlar la situaci n y no dejar que ningun imbecil escape- Haku se asom por el precipici mirando hacia abajo.

-Militares- Susurr .

-Quienes?- Pregunt shifu.

-Son fuerzas armadas enviadas por el gobierno...para ponerlo mas facil serian como guardias imperiales- Explic haku.

-Ya veo- Concluy shifu.

-Pero estos son cien veces peor...siempre tapan todo, siempre ocultan la verdad...tenemos que encargarnos de ellos-.

-Pero como?...- Pregunt vibora.

-Mhhh...- Haku apart la vista del precipici y observ hacia ambos lados. Encontr una escalera que se dirijia al piso de abajo.

-Tengo una idea- Haku presion el boton del ascensor y el mismo comenz a subir.

-Que haces?!- Vocifer tigresa.

-Intrusos! arriba vamos!- Ambos soldados corrieron hacia las escaleras y empezaron a subir a toda marcha. Cuando llegaron no vieron a nadie.

-Hay alguien ahi?- Pregunt uno de los soldados. En eso, las luces se apagaron y se ecucharon unos golpes. Las luces se encedieron nuevamente y ambos soldados yacian en el suelo inconcientes.

-Bien hecho- Haku sonri a tigresa que estaba colgada del techo. Tigresa le devolvi la sonrisa y aterriz de pie.

-Y ahora que?- Pregunt grulla.

-Al piso de abajo- Haku entr en el ascensor seguido por los furiosos, el maestro shifu y po. Presion un bot n, se cerraron las puertas y el mismo comenz a descender lentamente.

Cuando llegaron, haku mir hacia ambos lados para comprobar de que no hubiese nadie.

-Nadie a la vista, vamos- Haku empez a caminar hacia su derecha. Llegaron hasta lo que parecia un ancho pasillo con varias puertas a ambos lados.

-Mhhh...este debe ser el complejo de oficinas- Decia haku mientras miraba de un lado para el otro. De pronto se escucharon unos golpes en una de las puertas.

-Auxilio! por favor! alguien me oye?! AAHH!- Era la voz de una mujer.

-Esa voz...- Susurr grulla. Haku se acerc hasta la puerta.

-Tranquila! ya te sacaremos!- Haku intent abrir la puerta pero le fue imposible.

-Mierda!- En eso, la mano de haku empez a brillar. Sorprendido, se mir la mano y acto reflejo apunt con la misma hacia la puerta.

-Espero que funcione- Su mano empez a brillar mas fuerte y de repente la puerta vol hacia adentro como si fuera una hoja de papel. Se escuch un grito desgarrador, parece que aplast algo con la puerta. Todos entraron rapidamente hacia el cuarto que estaba a oscuras intentado buscar a aquella mujer.

-Oye, estas bien?- Pregunt haku intentando encontrar a aquella mujer. Intent buscar en la pared algun interruptor hasta que lo econtr . Las luces se encendieron y dejaron ver a una felina ataviada con un chaleco verde oscuro acurrucada en una de las esquinas, temblando de miedo. Haku, sorprendido, se acerc lentamente hasta quedar de rodillas, pos una mano en su hombro.

-Oye...ya pas todo...- Habl haku. La felina lentamente abri sus ojos dorados para luego abrirlos como platos al ver a haku.

-Esa es...?- Pregunt tigresa pero fue interrumpida por grulla.

-Mei Ling-

CONTINUARA... 


	9. Alerta Maxima

Capitulo 9 Alerta Maxima

-Mei ling?...ese es tu nombre?- Pregunt perplejo haku. Mei ling solo asinti .

-Quien...quien eres tu?...- Pregunt temerosa.

-Oh lo siento, me llamo jeremy pero puedes decirme haku- le sonri .

Mei ling diriji su vista detras de haku y para su sorpresa, los 5 furiosos, el maestro shifu y el guerrero dragon se encontraban alli, pero solo se fij en un solo individuo.

-Grulla?- Pregunt sorprendida.

-Umhhh...hola- Grulla sonri nervioso mientras se pasaba el ala por la nuca. Mei ling se levant rapidamente y se abalanz sobre grulla en un abrazo. En cambio, vibora se molest por eso.

-Estoy tan contenta de verte- Suspir mei ling.

-Y...yo tambien- Grulla la abraz , sonrojado y sonri por ver a su vieja amiga de nuevo.

Todos sonrieron al ver tan enternecedora escena, todos excepto ya saben quien...

-Ejem...- Vibora false toser.

-Umhhh...- Grulla y mei ling se separaron al escuchar a vibora.

-Podemos irnos ya?- Pregunto vibora.

-Umhhh, si claro- Dijo grulla frotandose la nuca.

-Esperen- Interrumpi haku.

-Que sucede?- Pregunt tigresa.

-Quiero ver que aplast con la puerta...- Haku se acerc lentamente

Todos salieron de aquel cuarto. Mientras tanto, grulla y mei ling quedaron ultimos. Ambos charlaban.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo no lo crees?- Pregunt mei ling.

-La verdad...- Grulla estaba distraido viendo de reojo a vibora que se encontraba delante de mono y mantis.

-Oye, puedo preguntarte algo? espero que no te lo tomes a mal-

-Si claro, adelante- Accedi grulla. Mei ling se acerc a su oido.

-Vibora es tu novia?- Grulla se sonroj hasta mas no poder.

-Umhhh...bueno yo...no lo se...ella es...- Empez a balbucear.

-Linda? Hermosa? Perfecta?- Mei ling lo bombarde con preguntas.

-ASH! esta bien! si me gusta y mucho- Confes grulla.

-Lo sabia!- Canturre alegremente mei ling.

-Pero por favor...no se lo digas- Suplic .

-Esta bien, tiene mi palabra- Mei ling sonri , pero grulla no vi que su amiga escondia su mano tras ella cruzando los dedos.

Haku era el primero de la fila. Caminaron un rato hasta que haku se detuvo en seco.

-Que sucede?- Pregunto tigresa.

-Hay...algo...- Llegaron hasta donde se unian 3 pasillos. Haku avanz lentamente por el pasillo de la izquierda. Los demas se acercaron cautelosamente hasta una de las esquinas mientras que tigresa y po se acercaban a donde habia entrado haku. Haku se meti en otro pasillo que iba hacia la derecha. Por unos segundos no lo vieron, el silencio era tenso y nadie sabia exactamente que hacer. De pronto, una criatura muy parecida a un hombre lobo pero mucho mas deforme, sali corriendo hacia el lado de po y tigresa.

-Mierda!- Tigresa se apart y apart tambien a po. La criatura pas sin verlos.

-Todos estan bien?- Pregunt haku dirijiendose hacia ellos.

-Que rayos fue eso?- Pregunt vibora.

-No tengo idea...nunca habia visto una criatura asi- Aleg haku. -Vengan es por aqui- Todos se dirijieron rapidamente hacia donde estaba haku. Caminaron un largo rato y por doquier habia escobros desparramados por el suelo. De repente un peque o temblor hizo sobreexaltar a todos.

-Que fue...?- Pregunt grulla pero fue interrumpido ya que parte del techo se estaba quebrando y cayendo de a poco.

-Quitate de ahi!- Le orden haku. Grulla y los demas corrieron hasta haku. El techo se desplom detras de ellos.

-Estan bien?- Pregunt haku.

-Eso parece...- Agreg mantis.

-Bien sigamos- Todos emprendieron marcha con haku de lider. Pasaron por todos lados, tuberias, silos con el peligro de desechos radiactivos y al final llegaron a lo que al parecer era una estaci n de trenes.

-Esta debe ser el area de carga- Decia haku mientras llegaba a una sala de control. Todos miraron hacia abajo donde estaban las vias y algunos vagones de carga estacionados en 5 andenes.

-Vengan- Pero haku se detuvo. -Esperen...abajo!- Haku se agach e instantaneamente los demas hicieron lo mismo.

-Todo despejado se or- Una v z se escuchaba por un radio transmisor.

-Mierda...mas militares-. Se quej haku.

-Como llegaremos hasta esas cosas?- Pregunt shifu.

Haku observ cada paso que daban los soldados. Eran solo 5.

-Tengo una idea, yo los distraer mientras ustedes revisan los vagones, de acuerdo?- Todos asintieron y haku sali rapidamente de su escondite bajando por unas escaleras.

-Oigan idiotas!- Haku movia los brazos para llamar su atenci n.

-Intruso! a por el!- Los 5 soldados persiguieron a haku que rapidamente se adentr en una puerta que se econtraba al otro lado del anden desapareciendo asi de su vista.

-Nos toca- Decia tigresa mientras bajaba hacia el anden seguida por los demas. Una vez llegados hasta los andenes, una v z se escuch dentro de uno de los vagones.

-Hola? estoy aqui! me oye alguien?- Quien sea que fuera estaba golpeando la puerta.

-Aguanta ya te sacaremos!- Le decia po, en eso, haku aparece de repente frente a ellos saltando de encima del vagon.

-De que me perdi?- Todos se asustaron al ver a haku de vuelta y tan rapido.

-Nos asustaste!- Exclam po.

-Lo siento chicos- Haku sonri , pero algo les llam mucho la atenci n a todos.

-Ha...haku?- Balbuce po se alando la parte trasera de haku.

-Que? que tengo?- Haku se volte y pudo ver una cola blanca con motas grises. Haku la ocult haciendola desaparecer.

-Umhhh...bueno...- Haku miraba el piso evadiendo las miradas asombradas y algo aterradas de sus amigos.

-Que era...?- Pregunt vibora asombrada.

-Ya habr tiempo para explicaciones...ahora...- Haku se volte hacia la puerta del vagon.

-Doctor rossenberg? es usted?- Pregunt .

-Jeremy? eres tu?- Pregunt el doctor del otro lado.

-Aguarde!, yo lo sacar !- Haku mir la puerta, estaba cerrada con un candado. Se alej un poco de la puerta y lanz una patada contra el candado y el mismo cay al suelo. Haku abri lentamente la puerta.

-Doc! se encuentra bien?-

-Si, muchas gracias por rescatarme y...- El doctor mir detras de haku a los demas que estaban estaticos.

-Veo que trajiste unos amigos- Decia mientras se acomodaba unos gafas que llevaba puestas.

-Umhhh si ellos son...- Pero haku fue interrumpido.

-Ya se quienes son, tigresa, mono, mantis, grulla, vibora, po y su maestro shifu, cierto?- Todos se quedaron asombrados incluido haku.

-Pero...- El doctor se acerc hasta mei ling. -Quien es esta chica? nunca la habia visto- Rossenberg empez a observarla de arriba a abajo. Mei ling se sentia un poco incomoda asi que decidio hablar.

-Umhhh...me...me llamo mei ling...es un placer- Se present

-Mhhh...que extra o, podria jurar que solo eran ellos 7, pero por lo visto me equivoce-

-Umhhh doc? quiere decirme a que v todo esto?- Pregunt haku.

-Veras, es una larga historia-

-Tenemos para rato asi que, cuentenos como los conoce?- Pregunt haku.

-Esta bien, entren y cierren la puerta- Todos entraron en el vagon y haku cerr la puerta. El doctor le empez a contar la historia de como conoci a los 5, a po y al maestro shifu. Fue una historia un tanto peculiar.

-Asi que lograron descubrir su mundo?- Pregunt haku.

-Si, nuestro equipo pudo encontrar una gran fuente de energia que emanaba desde un punto estrategico del mundo. Ese punto, al parecer era una especie de portal hacia un mundo paralelo al nuestro en donde todos son animales. Lo que mas nos sorprendi fue que actuaban exactamente igual a nosotros y poseian inteligencia y el poder del habla. Examinamos mas a fondo y result que ellos fueron la cosa mas sorprendente que habiamos visto. Podian y pueden, ya que estan aqui, practicar artes marciales, para ser mas especifico...es kung fu verdad?- Rossenberg los miro tratando de encontrar una respuesta.

-Si, es cierto- Habl el maestro shifu por todos.

-Y luego que paso?- Pregunt haku.

-Pues...estabamos tratando de enlazar un portal estable que nos deje entrar a su mundo pero algo sali terriblemente mal. Exitosamente, logramos teletransportar a uno de los nuestros al mundo paralelo, necesitabamos encontrar unas muestras para poder examinarlo mas a fondo. Finalmente logramos encontrar una especie de roca, era oscura con algunos detalles en violeta. Creimos que podria sacarnos muchas dudas, asi que la transportamos de nuevo aqui y la llevamos hasta el espectometro de antimateria, la recuerdas verdad? esa maquina enorme que estaba en el complejo. Tu padre te trajo un dia cuando eras peque o y yo te la ense e-

-Si la recuerdo- Todos miraban a haku y al doctor sin enteder ni jota de lo que estaban hablando.

-Bueno, en el momento de insertar la roca en la maquina, una serie de secuencias de resonancias se di en todas las instalaciones, trayendo consigo seres que nunca habiamos visto. Lo unico que llegu a escuchar, fueron unos gritos, una gran explosi n y...esos seres corriendo detras del personal cientifico. Luego despert en el vagon y no se cuanto tiempo estuve hasta que ustedes llegaron-.

-Espere...que es una secuencia de resonancias?- Pregunt haku.

-Es una secuencia de varios portales que se pueden dar en cualquier punto del planeta o mas bien...en cualquier parte, si sabes a lo que me refiero-.

-Creo que si- Concluy haku. -Pero aun no logro entender, como apareci mei ling aqui?- El doctor rossenberg abri los ojos como platos.

-La encontraron aqui?- Pregunt exaltado.

-Si, estaba encerrada en un almacen, por que?-

-Ay no...- Rossenberg se pas la mano por la cabeza.

-Que? que sucede?- Pregunt haku acercandose a el.

-Puede que aun la tormenta de portales este en vigencia y est trayendo consigo mas criaturas y...a ellos- Decia preocupado.

-Usted cree que pueda haber mas de ellos aqui?- Pregunt haku asombrados.

-Tanto ellos como criaturas- El doctor se puso de pie. -Tenemos que detener el portal y escapar de aqui cuanto antes-

-Pero como?-

-Quizas...la energia que caus este desastre pueda sacarnos de aqui...pero antes hay que acabar con la tormenta de portales. Hay un cohete que podria acabar con esto pero esta en el extremo opuesto de la base-.

-No se preocupe, acabaremos con el que se nos cruze en el camino- Decia haku intentando levantar el animo. -Verdad chicos?-. Diriji su mirada a los demas.

-Por supuesto! nunca los abandonariamos!- Decia po animado.

-Bien, que estamos esperando? andando!- Pero haku fue interrumpido por el doctor.

-Esperen! silencio...- Dijo el doctor cayando a todos.

-Que sucede?...- Pregunt haku pero en ese momento se percat de la situaci n.

-Se or! tiene que ver esto!-

-Carajo, mas soldados?- Haku se molest .

-Y ahora como saldremos de aqui?- Pregunt mono preocupado.

-Mhhh...- Haku pens mirando hacia todos lados hasta que encontr una ventila en el techo.

-Podriamos probar esto...a ver po ayudame- Le orden haku.

-Que quieres que haga?- Pregunt po acercandose.

-Ayudame a subir. Arrodillate en el suelo- Po se arrodill en el suelo tal y como le habia dicho haku. Entonces, haku salt hacia los hombros de po y lo hizo con una delicadeza que po no sinti nada.

-Oye, no eres tan pesado- Po solt una risita.

-Me alagas- Haku sonri y lentamente desliz la ventila hacia afuera sin hacer ruido alguno. Lentamente, trep por el hueco hasta salir al exterior. Una vez que estuvo en el techo, pudo ver que otros 3 soldados merodeaban la zona.

-No veo nada se or- Habl uno de los soldados.

Haku salt hasta esconderse detras de unas cajas mientras no les quitaba un ojo de encima a los soldados. En un momento, uno de los soldados camin frente a donde estaba haku escondido, haku aprovech la oportunidad y se lanz contra el cubriendole la boca y llevandoselo a su escondite. Los dos soldados restantes llegaron hasta el vag n donde estaban escondidos los demas.

-Este es el ultimo por revisar- Dijo uno de los soldados a su compa ero. Haku aprovech la distracci n de los 2 soldados y salt hacia otras cajas justo detras de ellos.

-Mh? escuchaste algo?- Haku se cubri la boca.

-Que cosa?- El soldado mir hacia todos lados.

-Crei escuchar algo-

-Ya estas imaginando cosas, deberias tomar unas vacaciones-

-Creo que tienes razon- Estaban a punto de abrir la puerta cuando se percataron de algo-

-Oye espera...donde esta thompson?- Pero antes de salir a buscarlo, los dos cayeron inconcientes al suelo. Haku habia llegado justo a tiempo.

-Uf...por poco- Suspir haku. Lleg hasta la puerta y abri lentamente haciendo sobreexaltar a todos.

-Caballeros...y damas- Dijo haku cortezmente se alando con su mano la salida.

Todos suspiraron aliviados. -Por un momento crei que...- Habl grulla pero haku lo interrumpi .

-Que iba a dejar que entren? sobre mi cadaver!- Haku mir a todos lados. -...vengan, ya no hay peligro- Todos salieron del vag n mirando los cuerpos en el piso.

-Estan...?- Vibora pergunt algo asustada.

-Nah, se despertar n en media hora, pero ser mejor que desaparescamos- Haku salt hacia las vias. -Bien doctor, donde est ese cohete?- Pregunt haku.

-Ser un camino largo y podriamos toparnos con mas soldados y criaturas-

-No se preocupe, para que estamos si no?- Rossenberg los mir y sinti mas confianza.

-Esta bien, siganme- Rossenberg empez a caminar rumbo hacia la puerta que estaba del otro lado de los andenes.

Mientras tanto...

-AHH!- El se or ping se levant y empez a correr en todas direcciones.

-Espera! no pretendo hacerte da o!- Richard lo perseguia por todos lados. En un momento, lleg hasta una puerta. Richard, tenia que detenerlo asi que alz su mano y una ventisca cerr la puerta de golpe.

El se or ping, agitado de tanto correr, se asust con el azote de la puerta frente a el, asi que empez a correr hacia la puerta que llevaba a las habitaciones. Richard repiti lo mismo que habia hecho con la otra puerta. Ahora si, el se or ping se encontraba atrapado sin salida. Richard se acerc lentamente hacia el.

-Hey...tranquilo- Decia con v z serena.

-Que...que quiere de mi?- Decia el se or ping arrinconado contra la puerta. Richard se arrodill hasta quedar frente a frente.

-Como te llamas?- Pregunt .

-Soy...el...se or ping- Aun estaba muy nervioso.

-Yo soy richard, un placer- Richard le extendi la mano. El se or ping la mir por un momento, luego mir a richard pero al final accedi al saludo.

-Puedes confiar en mi- Richard le sonrio. El se or ping mostr una media sonrisa. Pudo ver que no habia intenci n en hacerle da o ni mucho menos.

-Umhh...podria decirme...donde...estoy?- Pregunt algo inseguro mirando hacia todos lados.

-Esta es mi casa...pero podria preguntarte algo?-

-Si, adelante- Accedi .

-Tu venias con los demas cierto?-

-Eso parece...pero, no recuerdo como llegu aqui...lo unico que recuerdo es...mucho fuego, un destello blanco apareci frente a mi y luego...me desmay . Cuando abr los ojos, ya estaba aqui...o mas bien, en una cama- Concluy su historia.

-Mhhh...- Richard pens por un momento. Efectivamente, el se or ping estaba hablando de haku. Sonri .

-No te preocupes, ahora estas a salvo-

-Muchas gracias se or richard- El se or ping mostr una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

-No hay por que, pero dime richard-

-Esta bien, richard- Ambos sonrieron. -Debes estar hambriento- El se or ping interrumpi .

-Umhhh yo no...- Pero richard fue interrumpido.

-No hay peros hasta que pruebe mi sopa de ingredientes secretos-

-Umhhh no ser mucha molestia?- Pregunt .

-Para nada! solo dime donde esta la cocina y yo la preparar -

-Esta bien, venga es por aqui- Ambos salieron del comedor dirijiendose hasta la cocina.

Mientras tanto, haku y los demas llegaron hasta la base del cohete, fue un largo camino lleno de criaturas y soldados pero al fin lograron su cometido.

-Aqui es- Indic rossenberg. Una puerta llevaba a los controles de lanzamiento. Todos llegaron hasta la puerta que se abri automaticamente, pero al cruzar, se toparon con una trampa.

-Que demonios?- Haku pudo observar 3 lasers interrumpiendo el paso por unas escaleras y 6 cajones llenos de dinamita incrustados en el techo.

-No se acerquen- Indic haku.

-Que son esas lineas rojas?- Pregunt mantis.

-Son lasers y al parecer estan conectados a los explosivos que estan en el techo...si pasamos a traves de ellos, BUM! adios nosotros- Todos se asustaron un poco con la expresi n de haku.

-Entonces? como vamos a cruzar?- Pregunt grulla. Haku pens por un momento hasta que se le ocurri algo.

-Tengo una idea, puede que les asuste un poco, pero es la unica salida...tomense de las manos- Todos lo miraron algo incredulos pero al final todos se tomaron de las manos. Haku tambien tom la mano del doctor y de po que estaban a su lado.

-Muy bien, aqui vamos- Haku cerr los ojos. En un momento, el cuerpo de todos empez a brillar de un blanco intenso.

-Ahh! que sucede?!- Pregunt alterado po. En eso haku empez a guiarlos por las escaleras. Increiblemente no tocaron ningun laser y lograron cruzar la puerta con exito. Al llegar del otro lado, todos regresaron a la normalidad. Tigresa pas su pata por todo el cuerpo y prob que no tenia ningun rasgu o.

-Que...fue...eso?!- Pregunt po exaltado y emocionado.

-Es uno de mis tantos poderes- La v z de Yi son en sus mentes pero haku ni movi la boca.

-Materializaci n de cuerpos!...sorprendente, increibilemente sorprendente- Exclam el doctor rossenberg.

-Eso estuvo barbaro!- Exclam po con emoci n. Haku sonri . Avanzaron unos metros mas y encontraron a un guardia de seguridad muy malherido recostado sobre la pared. Haku se acerc rapidamente al igual que los demas.

-Dispare el cohete!...es la unica salida!- Y dicho esto, los ojos del guardia se cerraron para siempre. En eso, unos soldados los tomaron por sorpresa.

-CUIDADO!- Alert vibora. Haku alz su mano rapidamente y una especie de escudo transparente apareci frente a ellos evitando la balacera que se avalanzaba contra ellos.

-Que demonios?!- Exclam uno de los soldados. Entonces, haku se acerc rapidamente contra ellos. Una descarga electrica golpe de lleno contra los soldados lanzandolos contra el muro y cayendo asi, inconcientes al suelo.

Todos miraron sorprendidos a haku. Nunca habian visto algo asi, haku se volte para verlos.

-Que?- Pregunt .

-Como...?- Balbuce shifu pero haku lo interrumpi .

-Como ya les dije antes, ya habr tiempo para explicaciones- Haku se acerc hasta ellos.

-Sorprendente- Exclam rossenberg.

-Bueno, sigamos- Todos siguieron a haku hasta que llegaron a la sala de control.

-Aqui es- Se al el doctor acercandose a un panel de control.

-Tendr que introducir las coordenadas del portal, me llevar unos minutos asi que asegurense de que no hayan mas sorpresas- Dicho esto, rossenberg se puso manos a la obra.

Pasaron unos minutos y no habia sorpresa alguna. Todos estaban vigilando las posible entradas de enemigos. No pasaba nada hasta que el doctor habl .

-Ya esta!- Exclam mientras se acercaba a los demas.

-Ya era hora- Dijo haku.

-Todo esta listo...jeremy?- Lo llam el doctor.

-Si?-

-Te cedo el honor- Rossenberg le mostr donde estaba el boton de lanzamiento.

-Muchas gracias doc- Haku sonri y se acerc hacia el boton. Al presionarlo, una alarma empez a sonar y las puertas de acceso se cerraron.

-Que sucede?!- Pregunt alterada tigresa.

-No se preocupen! esto es normal!- Les explic el doctor. Un gran ventanal daba hacia una gran fosa de donde empez a emanar una luz anaranjada y amarilla intensa. En eso, el cohete empez a elevarse lentamente y la luz se hizo mas fuerte aun. Todos se cubrieron los ojos mientras que un estruendo era provocado por el mismo cohete. Una vez pasado el fuego, todos miraron hacia arriba en donde el cohete cada vez se hacia mas peque o.

-Que bonito- Se ri haku mientras que el doctor rossenberg celebraba.

-Estupendo! el cohete ya est en linea! ahora solo tiene que dirijirse hacia el portal y asunto arreglado- Exclam .

-Ahora tenemos que salir de aqui...- Pero una explosi n tom a todos por sorpresa.

-Estan aqui!- Varios soldados entraron en la sala de control.

-Mierda! otra vez?- Empezaron a abrir fuego contra el cristal que dividia las salas.

-Menos mal que es un cristal blindado- Suspir rossenberg.

-Cristal blindado?- Pregunt el maestro shifu.

-Si, es un cristal irrompible- Explic haku.

-Ya veo, por eso esas cosas no lo atraviesan-

-Exacto- Haku los miraba con desprecio. Los soldados se dirijieron hacia un costado. De pronto, unas chispas emanaban por los costados de la puerta.

-Mierda! quieren derribar la puerta!- Todos miraban con atenci n.

-Aqui vienen, listos?-

-Listos!- Dijieron todos al un sono. -Doc, quedese detras nuestro- En eso las chispas cesaron, se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta hasta que la misma cay . En eso, 3 soldados entraron.

-Ahora!- Todos atacaron. Patadas y pu etazos volaban por doquier. Una vez derrotados los soldados, otros 5 los esperaban afuera pero esta vez montaron una torreta automatica.

-Cuidado!- La torreta empez a disparar y haku volvi a formar su escudo. Corrieron hasta ellos y cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, haku retrajo el escudo. El maestro shifu, destruy la torreta con un solo golpe mientras que los demas atacaban a los soldados restantes.

-Genial!, ahora vamonos de aqui- Todos siguieron a haku haci afuera.

-Ahora por donde doctor?- Le pregunt haku.

-Tenemos que encontrar la entrada a los viejos laboratorios de teletransporte...si mal no lo recuerdo, es por aqui- Emprendieron camino por un pasillo muy poco iluminado. Caminaron un largo rato hasta que encontaron una seccion de la pared donde solo habia unas placas de madera.

-Debe de estar aqui- Rossenberg estaba confundido y no lograba encontar el acceso. Mono, se acerc hasta las placas de madera y las golpe ligeramente.

-Oigan, suena hueco- Todos voltearon para ver a mono. Haku y rossenberg se acercaron e imitaron a mono.

-Es verdad...- Dijo haku posando su oreja sobre la madera.

-Debe ser aqui- Agerg el doctor.

-Tigresa?...nos harias el honor?- Tigresa sonri y asinti con los ojos cerrados. Se acerc hacia las maderas y de una buena patada las hizo trizas.

-Genial! aqui es- Aleg rossenberg cuando divis un ascensor. -Y bien? que esperamos?- El doctor se acerc hacia el ascensor y presion un boton que se encontraba a un costado. Las puertas del mismo se abrieron.

-Umhhh...esto es seguro?- Pregunt grulla algo indeciso.

-Vamos tranquilo, no hay nada que temer- Haku le sonri y pos su mano en el hombro de grulla.

-Bueno, si tu lo dices- Grulla le devolvi la sonrisa y ambos entraron al ascensor. Rossenberg presion un boton, las puertas se cerraron y comenzaron a descender. Una vez abajo, avanzaron hasta llegar hasta otra puerta.

-Estos son los laboratorios que usabamos antiguamente- Rossenberg mir hacia su costado izquierdo donde yacia un escaner.

-Mhhh...espero que el viejo sistema aun funcione y tenga grabado mi huella- Rossenberg pos su mano sobre el escaner. Pasaron unos segundos y una luz verde se encendi en el escaner dejando asi que se abra la puerta.

-Estupendo!- Todos entraron y al caminar unos pocos metros, un equipo de no mas de 4 cientificos estaba trabajando.

-Doctor rossenberg! me alegra de que este con vida- Uno de los cientificos se acerc hacia el doc.

-Lo mismo digo harold- Rossenberg sonri .

-Ya est todo preparado se or, pero no podiamos hacer nada ma hasta que usted nos diera ordenes-

-Perfecto- El doctor se volte hacia los demas. -Jeremy, necesito que me ayudes en la camara principal donde esta el viejo teletransportador, vamos- Rossenberg corri hasta la sala seguido por haku y los demas.

-Bien, ahora tendremos que enceder esta cosa- Rossenberg se diriji hasta un panel de control donde empez a activar los controles automaticos.

-Jeremy? podrias activar esos 2 botones que se encuentran a tu espalda?-

-Si, claro...ven po ayudame- Haku presion uno de los botones mientras que po lo observaba e imit a haku.

-Bien, ahora introducir las coordenadas a donde queremos llegar...haku, por favor, sube hasta aquella sala de control y espera mis instrucciones-

-De acuerdo- Haku subi por una escalera que se encontraba alli y lleg hasta la sala de control. De repente, una v z reson en su cabeza, no era la v z de Yi, nunca la habia escuchado.

-Haku...- La v z sonaba como un eco. Haku se desmay . En un momento, estaba parado en la sala de su casa y pudo observar a su padre y al se or ping platicando amigablemente. De repente, una explosi n irrumpi en el lugar. Una figura encapuchada, tom a richard y al se or ping por el cuello y los sostuvo por el aire.

-AGH! quien...eres!?- Pregunt richard intentando recobrar el aire pero le result imposible.

-Tu peor pesadilla...- De pronto, todo se puso negro. Haku pudo escuchar unas voces que provenian de fuera de su mente. Eran grulla, mono y mantis quien lo estaban llamando. Haku abri instantaneamente los ojos.

-Doctor rossenberg espere!- Lo llam haku alterado.

-Que sucede?-

-Fije las coordenadas en mi casa...mi papa est en peligro!- Exlcam haku. Po, que se encontraba abajo, abri los ojos como platos al escuchar las palabras de haku.

-Pero como sabes eso?-

-No importa ahora solo fije las coordenadas!- Rossenberg lo mir preocupado hasta que finalmente accedi .

-Ahora hay que esperar hasta que el sistema se haya cargado por completo. Jeremy, cuando yo te diga, suelta los cierres amortiguadores y el campo de desplazamiento se abrira, pero no lo hagas hasta que yo no te lo diga, de acuerdo? Voy a empezar- Unas barras que estaban a un costado de la maquina, empezaron a encenderse de a una hasta que finalmente, todas se encendieron.

-Ahora jeremy! suelta los cierres amortiguadores!- Haku presion un boton que se encontraba ahi. Hecho esto, unas luces se concentraban en un punto de la maquina, de pronto un flash se esparci por todo el lugar para finalmente dar paso a un ciruclo flotante anaranjado y verde.

-Ahora jeremy! ve!- Haku corri hasta abajo pero se percat de que alguien lo seguia, se di la vuelta para encontrarse con po.

-Po! espera!- Haku lo retuvo.

-Tengo que salvar a mi papa!-

-Descuida, yo lo traer sano y salvo- Haku lo mir a los ojos.

-Jeremy, apresurate! el campo se est haciendo inestable y no puedo mantenerlo por mucho mas tiempo!- Dijo rossenberg. Haku lo mir y volvi a mirar a po.

-Confia en mi- Haku se volte en direcci n del portal. Rapidamente salt al mismo desapareciendo asi del laboratorio. Todo se oscureci .

CONTINUAR ...

-  
FELIZ PRIMAVERA A TODOS! se que es un poco tarde xD pero vale la pena saludar. la intenci n es lo que cuenta ;D 


	10. Un Tragico Desenlace

Capitulo 10 Un Tragico Desenlace

Haku abri los ojos. Estaba de nuevo en su habitaci n. Sali rapidamente de alli para poder rencontrarse de nuevo con su padre y el se or ping. Busc en todas las habitaci nes hasta que los encontr en la sala de estar.

-Pap !- Exclam haku entrando en su habitaci n. El se or ping y richard se sobreexaltaron.

-Jeremy! como llegaste hasta aqui? no estabas con el doctor rossenberg?- Haku se acerc hasta ambos. El se or ping abri los ojos como platos al ver llegar a haku que, como todos saben, era un humano.

-Si si pero tengo que llevarte conmigo al laboratorio- Ambos miraron extra ados a haku.

-Labo...ratorio?- Pregunt el se or ping algo asustado. Haku diriji su mirada hacia el.

-Oh, lo siento...usted es...?- Pregunt haku.

-Soy...soy el se or ping...el padre de po-

-El padre de po?- Preguntaron haku y richard al un sono. Al parecer se habian perdido de algo.

-S...si...donde esta el?- Pregunt algo preocupado.

-No se preocupe se or ping, el esta a salvo- Lo calm haku.

-Quisiera verlo- Se levant de su silla para dirijirse hacia haku.

-A eso vengo, tenemos que ir hacia el laboratorio-

-Pero que pasa? que sucede?- Pregunt richard.

-Tuve una especie de visi n...eran capturados por kimaira- Richard observ a haku algo preocupado. acaso era hora de decirle la verdad?.

Richard suspir . -Jeremy, tengo que contarte algo-

-Si claro, lo que sea- Richard se acerc hasta el y pos sus manos en los hombros de haku.

-Escucha yo...no soy quien tu crees-

-De que hablas?- Pregunt haku confundido.

-Jeremy...yo soy...- Pero algo interrumpi a richard. Tanto haku como el se quedaron estaticos. Sintieron una presencia malinga y oscura rondando la casa.

-Ri...richard?- Lo llam el se or ping pero no hubo respuesta.

De repente, todo se oscureci . Las luces se apagaron repentinamente mientras que detras de ellos aparecia un humo negro. Del humo negro, una sombra comenz a formarse creando asi una figura extra a.

Richard y haku salieron de su estado de trance para voltear rapidamente hacia atras.

-Por fin nos conocemos...Guardianes...- Una v z femenina pero siniestra recorri sus oidos.

-Kimaira- Suspiraron haku richard al mismo tiempo. Esa extra a criatura, el cuerpo de un humano y la cabeza de un dragon de ojos purpuras. El se or ping retrocedia del miedo, no sabia hacia donde correr, estaban en una nube oscura y no se veia absolutamente nada.

Kimaira solamente alz su mano. Richard y haku foltaban en el aire agarrando con fuerza sus gargantas ya que kimaira los estaba asfixiando.

-Que...quieres...de nosotros?!- Exclam richard intentando recuperar el aire pero le fue inutil.

-Ya saben lo que quiero...- Decia kimaira con una v z grave, relamiendose los labios y formando una sonrisa diabolica.

-Suel...tanos!- Exclam haku.

-JAJAJAJA! AMBOS MORIRAN!- Kimaira empez a acercarse lentamente hasta sus rostros. Parece que este era el fin de richard y haku. Pero en eso, un haz de luz celeste se materializ en frente de ellos haciendo que el maligno ser se cegara con su luz potente. Debido a esto, solt a richard y a haku. Ambos tosian compulsivamente mientras veian como esa luz celeste se movia con gracia alrededor de kimaira.

-AAGH! ALEJATE DE MI!- Kimaria sacudia sus brazos intentando quitarse de encima aquella luz.

-Es nuestra oportunidad!- Exclam haku tomando por el ala al se or ping. Empez a correr hasta su habitaci n seguido por su padre. Al llegar, el portal aun estaba ahi pero cada vez se hacia mas chico.

-No tenemos mucho tiempo! rapido entren ustedes primero!- Decia haku mientras miraba hacia atras.

-Hijo...no tardes- Suplic richard.

-Tranquilo papa, no tardar mucho...ahora vete, los demas estan esperando- Richard se volte hacia el portal.

-Se or ping...tenemos que cruzar esa esfera-

-Pero como?- Pregunt alterado.

-Asi- Richard se adentr en el portal y en un instante desapareci . El se or ping se asombr de aquello.

-Espereme!- Grit mientras cruz el portal y desapareci .

Mientras, haku esperaba paciente la llegada de kimaira. Un humo negro cubri sus pies. Era indicio de que estaba cerca. Kimaira derrib la puerta de la habitaci n.

-NO LO HARAS!- Exclam mientras se acercaba a haku.

La mano de haku empez a brillar y de ella lanz una bola de energia blanca que impact en el ser maligno. Aprovech la oportunidad de que se distrajo y cruz el portal justo a tiempo antes de que se cerrara definitivamente.

Nuevamente, estaba en el laboratorio con los demas.

-Menos mal- Suspir el doctor rossenberg.

-Que paso?- Pregunt tigresa.

-Nos topamos con el ser maligno que esta causando todo este desastre- Explic haku. Todos se sorprendieron al escuchar a haku.

-Ese alguien...tenia una cabeza de dragon?- Pregunt el doctor rossenberg. Haku se volte sorprendido.

-Como...lo sabe?- Pregunt incredulo.

Richard, que se encontraba detr s de su hijo, mir al doctor rossenberg. Era hora de revelar la verdad.

Rossenberg suspir . -Jeremy...creo que es hora de que te contemos toda la historia-. Habl su padre

Haku volte para verlo. -De que hablas?- Pregunt algo molesto.

-Jeremy...yo tambien soy un guardian- Haku abri los ojos como platos.

-Que?!- Exclam haku totalmente sorprendido.

-Como que su padre es otro guardian? no habia solo uno?- Pregunt el maestro shifu.

-En realidad no...habia muchos mas...pero casi todos murieron...solo quedamos nosotros 2...o eso creo yo- Explic su padre.

-Pero...- En eso, una luz de color verde eman desde el pecho de richard. Una esfera del mismo color se form frente a todos. La misma empez a tomar forma. La luz era tan fuerte que todos cubrieron sus ojos excepto richard y haku. Cuando descubrieron sus ojos nuevamente, un ser, ataviado con una larga tunica de color verde con detalles dorados, una larga cabellera dorada y unos ojos color ambar, apareci frente a ellos.

-Yo puedo darles explicaci nes- La v z de aquel ser era tan suave como una brisa en una tarde calurosa de verano.

-Otro mas?- Pregunt tigresa para sus adentros mientras observaba sorprendida a aquel ser.

-Mi nombre es Rayhook...el guardian de la tierra-

En eso otra esfera pero blanca eman del pecho de haku. Yi se materializ frente a todos.

-Ray? eres tu?- Pregunt el guardian.

-Principe Yi- Rayhook se arrodill frente a Yi. Todos pusieron una cara de que? ante la declaraci n del nuevo guardian. Yi pos una mano sobre el hombro de Rayhook.

-Me alegro tanto de verte ray- Dijo Yi. El nuevo guardian se puso nuevamente de pie.

-Esperen...Yi es un principe?- Pregunt desconcertado haku. Rayhook mir a haku.

-El, es el hijo de la diosa Yian y del dios Rawl...el principe Yiron-

-Yiron? ese es tu nombre?- Pregunt haku. Yi volte .

-Soy mas conocido como Yi...pero si, Yiron es mi verdadero nombre- Yi sonri .

-Evidentemente, hay ciertas personas que no me dijieron nada acerca de esto- Decia haku mientras miraba a su padre y al doctor rossenberg.

-No...queriamos decirte nada hasta que estuvieras listo- Habl su padre.

-Pero como ya ves, ahora estoy mas que listo pap -

-Si pero...-

-Pero que?- Pregunt ya algo molesto.

Richard suspir . -No quiero perderte como perd a lily-. Haku camin hasta su padre y pos su mano en el hombro izquierdo.

-Pap ...estoy seguro de que mam esta protegiendonos...en todo momento...en donde quiera que est ...no te preocupes por mi...te he demostrado que puedo cuidarme solo...pero tienes razon al preocuparte, pues eres mi pap ...o no?-

Richard sonri . -Tiene razon hijo...pero ya sabes...a uno con la edad, se le cruzan algunos cables- Ambos rieron.

-Lo se...pero no te preocupes- Haku lo anim para que no tuviese miedo.

-Una cosa mas...si algo me llegara a pasar, recuerda...yo siempre estar contigo- Richard abraz a su hijo.

-Lo se pap ...lo se- Haku le respondi el abrazo.

-Umhhh...no quisiera interrumpir esta linda escena familiar pero...tenemos cosas que hacer- Interrumpi rossenberg.

-Si, tienes razon- Richard se separ inmediatamente de haku y viceversa.

-Tenemos que ira su mundo, es donde se encuentra el origen de este caos- Dijo haku.

-Muy bien, introducir las coordenadas de nuevo y jeremy tendras que abrir los cierres amoriguadores de nuevo-

-De acuerdo- Haku subi de nuevo a la sala de controles.

El proceso comenz nuevamente. Una vez cargado el sistema.

-Ahora jeremy- Haku presion el boton de nuevo y otro portal se abri .

-Es hora- Dijo richard. Uno por uno empezaron a cruzar el portal hasta que le lleg el turno a po y a tigresa.

-Lista?- Pregunt po.

-Mas que lista- Tigresa sonri y tom la mano de po. Po sonri y ambos cruzaron el porta tomados de la mano.

-Somos los siguientes jeremy, yo cruzar primero pero no te preocupes, he programado el sistema para que inicie automaticamente- Dijo rossenberg.

-Tenga cuidado doc...no sabemos a lo que nos enfrentamos-

-Descuida, estar bien...ahora, suelta los cierres amoriguadores-  
Haku presion el boton nuevamente y otro portal se abri .

-Buena suerte jeremy! te ver del otro lado!- Y dicho esto, el doctor rossenberg desapareci .

Haku esper hasta que el sistema se cargara de nuevo. De pronto, sinti unos golpes en una puerta que estaba a su lado. Se acerc cautelosamente.  
De repente, unas chispas se dispersaron por los costados de la puerta.

-Mierda, otra vez?- Haku se acerc rapido hasta los controles. -Carga ya!- Exclam . Unos segundos despues, el sistema se carg por completo.

-A la mierda!- Haku presion el boton y el portal se abri . Baj rapidamente las escaleras pero al bajar, se top con mas soldados. Haku, por reflejo, extendi su mano intentando cubrirse de la balacera que se le avecinaba pero lo que sucedi lo sorprendi mucho. Una garra enorme transparente eman de su brazo, cubriendolo de la balacera y empujando a los soldados fuera de la sala.

-Que bueno es ser guardian- Pens con una sonrisa, pero no habia tiempo que perder, tenia que cruzar. Se acerc al portal rapidamente y en un parpadeo desapareci . Todo se tonr oscuro.

De repente apareci frente a los demas que ya estaban en el valle de la paz.

-Aqui esta jeremy ha llegado!- Rossenberg se acerc hacia haku.

-Cuando vimos que no llegabas pensamos que...ay no aqui ocurre algo raro...richard! mira a jeremy!- Haku brillaba en un color verde intermitente que no lo dejaba moverse ni hablar.

-Parece que su cuerpo ha sido reeplazado por una especie de resonacia...- Pero haku desapareci de alli. De pronto apareci en un lugar desconocido. Era un desierto pero el cielo era negro. Mir hacia todos lados pero cuando mir hacia atras, una criatura horrenda y deforme estaba a punto de atinarle un buen golpe. Pero en ese preciso instante, volvi a desaparecer.

Esta vez, apareci en algun lado de los laboratorios donde un cientifico trataba de salvar su vida de las horrendas criaturas. Intent ayudarlo pero fue en vano ya que no podia moverse. Otra vez, mir hacia todos lados, pero cuando volvi a mirar a su izquierda, un hombre, ataviado con un traje azul y un maletin negro en la mano le habl .

-La muerte de alguien cercano llegar ...tendras que continuar tu camino solo- En eso, haku volvi a desaparecer. En un segundo, estaba de vuelta en el valle de la paz. Ahora si, podia moverse y hablar con normalidad.

-Menos mal- Suspir el doctor rossenberg. -Me preocupaba que haya habido un fallo en el ultimo momento y te hubieras quedado atrapado en un reflujo armonico infinito-

-Lo que?- Pens haku para sus adentros.

-Si ese es el caso, tienes suerte de estar aqui...bueno, todos la tenemos- Concluy rossenberg.

Los demas se acercaron a haku.

-Crei que te habiamos perdido!- Exclam mantis.

-Pero ya estoy aqui, no se preocupen- Haku sonri . Esta vez, diriji su vista a todos lados. Ese color anaranjado del cielo, las casas y demas construcciones habian desaparecido en un manto gris y negro, ya no era lo mismo cuando habia llegado aqui por primera vez.

-Que sucedi aqui?- Pregunt .

-Es la maldad lo que esta provocando todo esto- Dijo shifu. -Miren- Diriji su dedo hacia donde se suponia que estaba el palacio de jade. Ya no estaba alli, habia sido completamente destruido. Solo alli se encontraba una especie de remolino negro en el cielo que emitia descargas electricas.

-Esa es la guarida de kimaira- La v z de Yiron reson en todas las cabezas.

-Kimaira? ese es su nombre?- Pregunt tigresa.

-Si...tenemos que detenerla antes de que su poder llegue a su maximo esplendor-

-Que esperan? vamos!- Po se ech a correr en direcci n a la guarida.

-Po! esperanos!- Exlcam haku mientras que todos salian en su persecuci n. Caminaron un rato pero la vista del lugar no era nada agradable. Todo destruido, cerdos, gansos, y conejos desparramados por doquier como cadaveres, algunos calcinados. Pero lo que vieron a continuaci n los paraliz completamente. 2 reyvaks, las criaturas creadas por kimaira, estaban devorando a un pobre conejo. En un momento, sintieron el crujir de unos huesos, aquellas horrendas criaturas le habian arrancado un brazo al conejo.

-No...no puedo ver...- Vibora se aferr a grulla y hundi su cara en su pecho.

-Yo...tampoco- Grulla abraz a vibora y baj su cabeza para evitar vomitar al ver tan asquerosa escena.

-Malditos...- Susurr haku mientras apretaba su pu o. Se acerc un poco hasta las criaturas.

-Que haces?!- Susurr tigresa intentando llamar su atenci n.

Haku se acerc hasta las criaturas que estaban de espaldas. Lentamente, estir sus brazos a la altura de la espalda de ambas criaturas. Las criaturas sintieron algo detras suyo pero antes de reaccionar, una especie de garras envueltas en fuego les atraves el pecho arracandoles de lleno el corazon que sali por el otro lado. Un grito desgarrador reson en los oidos de todos que, al mismo tiempo, se cubrieron los oidos.

Haku tenia los ojos rojos de la furia y al mismo tiempo sacaba sus manos del pecho de ambas criaturas. En sus manos tenia el corazon de ambas criaturas. Di media vuelta y se acerc hasta los demas que lo veian con terror.

-Ha...haku?- Po retrocedi unos pasos invadido por el miedo. Haku empez a observar a todos que lo miraban aterrados. Sus ojos rojos intimidaban mucho mas que los de tigresa. En eso, haku se acerc a tigresa que se qued estatica en el lugar mientras que haku la miraba fijo a los ojos. De pronto, haku arque una ceja y ambos corazones que llevaba en su mano empezaron a arder al igual que los cadaveres.

-Que...esta haciendo?- Pregunt mantis.

Haku cerr los ojos fuertemente y en eso cay en brazos de tigresa dejando asi caer los corazones ardientes. Tigresa lo atrap justo a tiempo.

-Haku! Haku!- Lo llamaba tigresa. En eso haku abri repentinamente los ojos pero esta vez, sus ojos ya no eran rojos, habian vuelto a la normalidad.

-Tigresa...yo..lo siento...- Suspir haku. Mir a todo el mundo.

-Lo lamento chicos...no queria que vieran eso- Se lamento haku.

-Estas bien?...que te pas ?- Pregunt po preocupado.

-Es uno de los poderes del principe- La v z de rayhook reson en todas partes.

-Un poder?- Pregunt el maestro shifu.

-El elemento fuego...suele ser muy poderoso, pero siempre est tranquilo...su verdadero poder se revel a traves de la ira que sinti haku y cuando se desata esa ira es casi imposible de contenerlo...tuviste suerte jovencito, no cualquiera que pueda controlar el fuego y desatar su ira lo puede controlar- Concluy rayhook.

-Wow...- Suspir haku.

-Nuestras almas estan conectadas a las de los guardianes...por eso es que puede controlar el poder de Yiron- Explic richard.

-Quiere decir que pueden controlar todos los elementos?- Pregunt shifu sorprendido.

-Yo solo puedo controlar la tierra...pero jeremy...es un caso especial...su guardian es un principe y por ende...puede controlar cualquier cosa-

-Pero hay 2 poderes que aun no ha desarrolado...la luz y la oscuridad- Habl rayhook.

-La...luz y oscuridad?- Pregunt haku asombrado.

-Si...sus padres podian controlarla...la diosa Yian podia controlar la luz y el dios rawl la oscuridad...Yiron hered esos poderes, pero aun es demasiado joven como para poder usarlos...si los llegara a usar a esa edad...podria morir- Todos miraron sorprendidos a Rayhook. El ser con el que estaban tratando era muy poderoso y se manifestaba a traves de haku.

-Wow...jamas crei que llegaria a ser tan poderoso- Dijo haku.

-Lo eres ahora...pero ten cuidado al usar los poderes de Yiron...pueden tornarse peligrosos- Explic el nuevo guardian.

-Lo tendr - Haku sonri y mir hacia donde se encontraba el remolino negro.

-No hay tiempo que perder- Y dicho esto, haku se ech a correr en direcci n al remolino seguido por los demas.

-Malditas cosas!...no pueden hacer nada bien!- Se quej kimairma mientras golpeaba el apoyabrazos de su trono.

-Lo lamento mucho su majestad...- Se disculp uno de sus esbirros.

-Ya que estas mierdas no pueden hacer un buen trabajo...te encomendar la misi n a ti, mi querido Shang- Kimaira se acerc hasta su esclavo.

-Con mucho gusto me encargar de esos idiotas- Shang se arrodill .

-No dejes que se acerquen...- Susurr kimaira a su oido mientras que los ojos de shang brillaban en un color purpura.

-Si su majestad- So v z son como si estuviera hipnotizado.

-Ahora vete!- Orden y rapidamente, shang sali en busqueda de los demas.

Todos se acercaban rapidamente hacia el remolino sin saber que alguien los acechaba de entre las ruinas de las construcciones. De pronto, haku se detuvo frente a todos.

-Que sucede?- Pregunt vibora.

-Alguien nos sigue- Haku agudiz sus oidos. Mir hacia todos lados pero solo vi escombros y madera quemada.

-Mhhh...que extra o...- Suspir haku.

En eso, tigresa volte rapidamente hacia atras y pudo divisar, entre la negrura, unos ojos purpuras que brillaban con mucha intensidad.

-Cuidado!- Tigresa advirti a todos. En eso, shang salt para luego aterrizar frente a haku. Tigresa abri los ojos como platos al ver quien era esa criatura, era nada mas ni nada menos que un tigre.

-Quien eres?!- Exclam haku.

Shang solt una risa. -Por que deberia decirles?- Se cruz se brazos.

-Es...otro tigre?- Pregunt po algo asombrado. Nunca habia visto a otro tigre que no sea tigresa.

-Mhhhh...- Shang se acerc a un solo individuo.

-Hola preciosa- Shang ahora estaba cara a cara con tigresa. Tigresa adopt su pose defensiva.

-No...te me acerces- Tigresa aun no salia se su asombro. Jamas en su vida habia visto a otro tigre.

-No la toques!- Po sali en defensa de tigresa. Shang lo mir con cara de pocos amigos. Se acerc lentamente mientras po adoptaba su pose defensiva.

-Y que vas a hacerme gordinflon? aplastarme?- Shang mostr una sonrisa diabolica. Pero po no pudo hacer nada que un gran pu etazo recay en su estomago haciendole perder el aire y enviandolo unos cuantos metros hacia atras chocando con una construcci n que aun se mantenia en pie y los escombros cayeron encima de el.

-Miserable imbecil!- Tigresa se lanzo al ataque. Shang se volte rapidamente. Al ver que tigresa se iba a abalancar sobre el, se agach rapidmente. En cuanto tigresa estuvo encima de el, shang le incrust una fuerte patada en su abdomen que la mand a volar alto. Cuando tigresa estuvo a punto de aterrizar en el suelo, el tigre incrust otra patada en sus costillas. Era tal la fuerza que tigresa se arrastr unos cuantos metros dejando tras su paso un zurco en el suelo.

-Tigresa!- Haku corri en su ayuda.

-Oye tu! nadie maltrata a mi amiga de esa forma!- Vibora se lanz al ataque seguida por mono, mantis y grulla, pero desafortunadamente, todos sufrieron casi el mismo destino.

-Maldito!- Shifu se lanz al ataque pero sucedi lo mismo y cay al lado de tigresa.

-Ya me cans !- Exclam richard. Sus ojos brillaron en un verde claro y unas alas del mismo color aparecieron en su espalda. Haku se asombr al ver a su padre de esa manera.

-Pap ?- Se pregunt haku asombrado. Richard se acerc rapidamente hacia el tigre. Estaba dispuesto a todo. Pero lo que pas a continuaci n hizo estallar el coraz n de haku en mil pedazos.

Shang ri desquiciado. -Esta basura iba a tratar de matarme?- Shang atraves el estomago de richard con una daga que tenia escondida bajo la manga de su chaleco. En cuanto sac la daga, richard cay al suelo desangrandose por completo.

-PAP !- Grit haku mientras corria hacia el.

-Je...jeremy...- Richard suspir .

-No...pap por favor no te mueras!- Haku derramaba unas cuantas lagrimas.

Richard sonri . -Jeremy...estoy...tan orgulloso...de ti...de...que seas...mi hijo...- Su padre tosi y expuls sangre.

-Y tu eres el mejor padre que haya tenido- Haku lo abraz empapado en lagrimas.

-Jeremy...recuerda...que...siempre...estar con...tigo...siempre...siempre...buena suerte...- Los ojos de richard se cerraron para siempre. Haku revent en llanto mientras abrazaba el cadaver de su padre.

-Ay no...- Mei ling, el doctor rossenberg y el se or ping se encontraban escondidos detras de los escombros negros. Rossenberg se llev una mano al coraz n en memoria de su viejo amigo que ya no estaba con ellos. Mei ling abraz al doctor rossenberg y ambos lloraron sobre el hombro del otro mientras que el se or ping miraba aterrado la tan lamentable escena.

Po logr salir de los escombros para encontrarse con el mismo cuadro lamentable.

-Oh no...- Suspir . Todos reaccionaron para ver lo mismo que habia visto po, la triste escena del padre de haku muerto en sus brazos.

-No puede ser...no...- Vibora derram unas cuantas lagrimas.

Tigresa y shifu miraban apenados a haku que yacia arrodillado al lado de su padre muerto. En eso, una luz verde eman del pecho de richard en forma de esfera, se elev hasta el cielo y desapareci .

Shang sonri . -Vamos, no llores, solo era un estorbo...un pedazo de mierda- Solt una peque a risa. Haku apret el pu o del coraje. Dej suavemente a su padre en el suelo para luego ponerse de pie y voltear hacia donde estaba shang.

-Y ahora que haras? salir corriendo y abrazar a tu mami?- Shang solt una diabolica risa.

-Deja de reirte- Haku habl pero en el sonaban 2 voces.

Shang par de reir para mirarlo serio.

-Tu...estas muerto...- La v z de Yiron y de haku sonaban al mismo tiempo.

-Si si claro lo que tu digas- Pero en eso, haku levant la vista. Sus ojos estaban completamente en blanco. De pronto, empez a brillar en un blanco intenso que se expandi por todo el lugar.

-Que...que sucede?!- Pregunt shang alterado. En eso, haku empez a flotar en el aire. Unos hazes de luz se expandieron por todo el lugar cegando a todos.

-Que esta pasado?- Pregunt mono.

La gran luz blanca en la que se habia tornado haku, empez a tomar forma, pero la forma de un animal legendario, pero la luz que emanaba hacia imposible la vision. Cuando la luz se apag , todos miraron hacia arriba y lo que vieron dej a todos con la boca abierta, incluido shang. Haku se habia transformado en...

-Un...un dragon?!- Todos exclamaron al un sono. Haku ahora era un dragon chino blanco enorme.

-QUE?! IMPOSIBLE!- Grit shang. Los ojos de aquel dragon eran totalmente blancos, sin pupilas ni nada.

-NI CREAS QUE TRANSFORMARTE EN UN DRAGON ME IMPEDIR MATARTE COMO LO HICE CON TU MISERABLE PADRE!- Exclam shang. Haku aterriz suavemente en la tierra. Shang se acerc a toda velocidad para encestarle una buena patada. Pero lo que no se vi venir fue la garra de aquel dragon que lo envi de lleno contra el suelo.

Shang intentaba levantarse. -Hi...hijo de puta!- Exclam . De nuevo, haku lo recogi como si fuera una pluma y lo lanz de lleno contra el suelo.

Shang yacia inmovil recostado boca arriba malherido. El drag n abri su boca. En ella, varios dientes afilados se mostraban.

-Preparate para morir- El drag n habl pero su boca no se movi . En cuanto estaba a punto de dar el ataque final, unos aros negros electricos atraparon a haku haciendolo caer al suelo mientras se retorcia del dolor.

-Si quieres que un trabajo salga bien tienes que hacerlo tu mismo- Canturre kimaira materializandose frente a todos. Shang se levant con dificultad ante la presencia de kimaira.

-Ma...majestad cuanto lo...-

-CIERRA LA BOCA GATO INUTIL!- Kimaira le encest un golpe en la cara haciendolo caer de nuevo al suelo.

-Majestad...yo lo...-

-QUE TE CAYES LA BOCA!- Kimaira lanz un rayo que impact de lleno en shang. El mismo cay inconciente al suelo.

-Mhhh...ya no me sirve...- Dijo mirandolo con desprecio.

-Y tu...- Dijo con una voz calmada y dirijiendose a haku.

-Podria arrancarte la piel y usarla como mi alfombra- Kimaira sonri y haku empez a retorcerce pero cada vez que lo hacia, los aros negros lo electrocutaban. Gru i .

Kimaira ri . -Eres tan tonto...-

-DEJALO EN PAZ!- Grit tigresa.

-Oh casi se me olvidan los demas- Kimaira alz su brazo y todos empezaron a flotar en direcci n de ella.

-DEJANOS IR!- Grit grulla.

-Mhhhh...no tan facil- Kimaira sonri pero esta vez diriji su mirada a un solo individuo.

-Que bonito panda...se ver bien en mi colecci n- Sonri diabolicamente.

-NO TE ATREVAS A TOCARLO!- Grit tigresa.

Kimaira solo ri mientras posaba su dedo sobre la cabeza de po.

-Que...?! NO! AAHHHG!- Po empez a brillar en sus mismos colores mientras que era absorbido como si fuera un fantasma.

-PO!- El se or ping grit con todas sus fuerzas.

-NO! PO! DEJALO EN PAZ!- Tigresa intent zafarse pero fue en vano. Po habia desaparecido. Todos miraron a kimaira que llevaba una esfera de color blanco y negro.

-Ahora me pertenece, Y NO PODR N HACER NADA PARA RESCATARLO!- Empez a reir alocadamente. Volvi a alzar su mano y esta vez lanz a todos hacia el remolino incluido shang.

-PO! NO POR FAVOR! NOOOO!- Tigresa grit con todas sus fuerzas pero fue en vano, su "amigo" habia desaparecido y ahora era prisionero de aquel ser maligno. Nada podia hacer, unas cuantas lagrimas se escaparon de sus ojos. No volveria a ver a po nunca mas. Que seria la vida sin el?. No podia hacer nada mas, su coraz n estaba destrozado. Estaban a unos metros de su posible muerte.

-Po...- Fue su ultimo suspiro antes de entrar en el remolino.

Cerr sus ojos y todos entraron en el remolino. Todos flotaban en la negrura absoluta, no habia lugar a donde ir ni a donde correr. Tigresa sinti estar en un sue o. Un sue o que podia durar...para siempre.

FIN...

Bueno, no es el fin de veras...he decidido dividir el fic en dos partes

El proximo episodio (como he decidido llamarlo) tardar un poco mas pero al fin y al cabo llegar pronto.

No se asusten, este es solo el fin del primer episodio :)

Bueno espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos en el siguiente episodio

Hasta la proxima ;) 


End file.
